The fate of rivals
by LaV3nus6
Summary: Los Matsus y los Nakamura son mafias rivales que pelean territorios en Tokyo pero 3 miembros de ambas familias se han cruzado en caminos del destino. Podrán triunfar en el amor o solo dejará que el odio los consuma. Violación, Drogas. [TougouXOso] [AtsushiXTodo] [JyushixHomu] Leve Karatodo e Ichikara.
1. Chapter 1: Prologo

**Notas:** _Bueno aquí me tienen con un nuevo fic que se me ocurrió mientras trataba de pensar en ideas para salir del callejón llamado **Alluring Secret** **.** Por lo que decidí subir este primer capítulo. No pregunten cuando subiré más capítulos porque ni yo tengo idea D:_

 _Este fic contiene TougOso (Tougo x Osomatsu), Jyushimura (Jyushimatsu x Homura) & AtsuTodo (Atsushi x Todomatsu)._

 _Tougo es personaje del manga de Osomatsu-kun (cuando eran niños)._

 _El apellido Nakamura es del seyuu de Karamatsu, lo uso ya que los otros personajes solo tienen nombres (por suerte)._

Otros ships como Ichikara puede ser mencionados a lo largo de la historia.

Esta corto el capítulo y lo hice en un día en la madrugada, así que puede que tenga mala ortografía.

Estuve leyendo como son los puestos de las mafias por lo que les puse el nombre y lo que vienen siendo para que entiendan como explicación.

* * *

 **Prologo**

* * *

La ciudad de Tokyo estaba controlada por dos familias poderosas de la mafia: los Matsuno que venían de la línea Italiana y los Nakamura que tenían su origen en el mismo Yakuza.

Los Matsuno estaban conformado por la matriarca Matsuyo, la madre de los sextillos que regían a la familia. Osomatsu, siendo el primer hijo fue puesto como Don o el líder y futuro patriarca de la familia; el Sottocapo o el sublíder era Karamatsu, por ser el segundo hijo. Su puesto también era ver los negocios o encargarse de trabajos que no requerían ser informados al mayor o cubrir a este cuando tenía que viajar o recuperarse. El tercer hijo, Choromatsu tenía la función de Consigliere. Se encargaba de todas las funciones de tecnológicas, además de ser el consejero y mano derecha del Don.

El siguiente en la línea era Ichimatsu, el asesino de la familia. Claro, en estos negocios todos tenían sus manos manchadas de sangre y lodo por enterrar cadáveres, pero como su nombre lo dice: era el número uno en su labor, por eso rechazó ser el Caporegime ya que prefería trabajar solo en sus torturas y asesinatos.

El siguiente, era Jyushimatsu. Se volvió el Caporegime. Tal vez porque era de los dos más menores no era tan peligroso como sus otros hermanos, pero a él le encantaba golpear a la gente con su bat. Cuando estaba feliz solo le daba un golpe, enojado los dejaba inconscientes pero cuando atacaban a sus seres queridos podría ser aún más peligroso que Ichimatsu cuando torturaba. "Era perfecto para el puesto que desempeñaba" era lo que siempre decían sus subordinados cuando lo veían actuar.

Finalmente, el más joven de todos: Todomatsu. En palabras del cuarto hijo: "el más peligroso de los 6". Debajo de su facha de chico lindo se encontraba un demonio con planes malignos que tenían que ser aprobados por sus hermanos para llevarse a cabo o simplemente lo hacía sin consultar, pero eso sí, siempre ocultándose detrás de ellos para no ser dañado. Ellos veían ese acto tierno pero realmente para él eran escudos humanos que podía aprovechar. Era el Capodecime de Jyushimatsu, un puesto parecido al de su segundo hermano mayor.

Por otro lado, estaban los Nakamura. El Oyabum o líder de la familia era Tougo Nakamura, padre de Atsushi y Homura. Aunque eran una familia que seguía las costumbres yakuzas, su vestimenta no pertenecía estas. Todos usaban ropas modernas, los trajes tradicionales japonés era vestidos para ceremonias, como el día en que enterraron a la esposa de Tougo.

Atsushi, el hijo mayor era el Wakagashira equivalente al primer teniente o sublíder de la familia. Era entrenado todos los días para prepararlo en el puesto de Oyabum que le correspondía por derecho. Su hermana menor, Homura estaba en contra de este estilo de vida que llevo a la muerte a varios miembros de su familia, aún a su pesar, desempeñaba el puesto que su madre tenía antes: el Saikon-komon. Ella era la nueva administradora de los Yakuza.

Las familias estaban en una eterna lucha de poder por controlar Tokyo. No era sorpresa que siempre hayan muertos en cada lado del lugar. No es de sorprenderse que familias que quieren ascender aprovechen esas luchas para provocar el fin de al menos de una de las familias. Eso le paso a Nana Nakamura, la madre de Atsushi y Homura que se encontraba en un restaurante tomando café cuando una bomba explotó. A Tougo le dijeron que fueron los Matsuno.

Pero aquellos que cometieron la explosión, ignoraron que entre esos muertos, en una tienda donde se vendía el mejor alcohol de la ciudad se hallaba el antiguo Sottocabo de los Matsuno: Matsuzo. El esposo de Matsuyo. Esto no creo una guerra entre las familias, al contrario. Se hizo una tregua para dar caza hasta al último miembro de los atrevidos.

Así lo acordaron Matsuyo y Tougo mientras se realizaba la ceremonia del funeral de ambas familias con pequeños niños a su alrededor llorando por la muerte de sus progenitores. Diez años atrás. En ese momento los sextillos tenían 13 años, Atsushi 15 años y Homura 10 años.

Fue en ese momento en que se conocieron, en el que destino comenzó a tejer su telaraña… ¿o fue en el momento que asesino a los padres? No se sabe. Al menos no se sabía en aquellos días.

Ahí Osomatsu conoció a aquel fascinante hombre maduro de traje café con cuadros de dos piezas, que poseía unas cuantas canas notorias sí te ponías a observar con atención, ese era Tougo. Aquel que le robaba la atención cada vez que hablaba o se ponía junto a él. Supo en ese instante que se esforzaría por ser un Don como ese hombre. Mientras que Tougo, a veces se giraba a verle (cuando este volteaba para no ser descubierto) solo para encontrarse con un jovencillo que puede que le dé una guerra divertida en un futuro. Esperaba que ambos lleguen a vivir para presenciarla. Inconscientemente se relamió los labios sin dejar de mirarle, Osomatsu alzo su vista en ese mismo instante encontrándose con la acción provocando que se sonroje. Agachó su cara para no ser visto.

Por su parte Atsushi estaba buscando a su pequeña hermana que se le había perdido de vista durante la ceremonia. En su lugar se encontró al menor de los Matsuno, quien llevaba un kimono rosa como los cerezos de su kimono. Todomatsu no vestía de negro como el resto de sus hermanos, no es que le duela la pérdida de su padre pero él no quiso vestir de luto tradicional; solo se puso el kimono que Matsuzo le regaló días antes de su muerte, ese era su luto.

Atsushi se le acercó para saludarle, sabía que era "Totty" porque escuchó a uno de los hermanos llamarle por ese nombre. Lo confundió con una niña a lo que Todomatsu le reclamó diciendo su nombre, además de alzarse el kimono para mostrarle su pene y luego darle un puñetazo en la mejilla. Atsushi estaba confundido pero feliz por aquel comportamiento extraño del joven. Bueno él había escuchado que los Matsuno son raros. Por lo que sonrió sobándose la mejilla mientras miraba irse a Todomatsu enfadado.

Mientras eso ocurría otro encuentro se llevaba a cabo en el jardín de la casa. Una pequeña oculta entre los arbustos, con las piernas pegadas a su pecho y su cara oculta en sus rodillas no dejaba de llorar la pérdida de su querida madre. Un chico de traje negro con corbata amarilla se le acercó, él igual había estado llorando por la pérdida de su padre. Se acercó a ella, agachándose a su altura para acariciarle la cabeza. La pequeña Homura lo miro con sus grandes ojos cafés en ese momento Jyushimatsu comenzó a hacerle muecas para ella, caras graciosas como chistes tontos o sobre actuación digna de un payaso. Ella soltó una pequeña risa, no había reído desde la noticia.

"Las niñas bonitas no deben llorar, les arruina su rostro" fueron las palabras del pequeño Jyushimatsu para Homura. Esa frase se le quedó grabada en la cabeza y la sonrisa tierna que ambos se dieron en el corazón de cada uno.

La ceremonia se había terminado, nuevamente se reunieron ambas familias para despedirse y los ojos se volvieron a encontrar: Osomatsu y Tougo se veían fijamente con una sonrisa de complicidad extraña. ¿Por qué extraña? Porque nada paso entre ellos pero esa mirada hizo que la llama de una promesa creciera dentro de ellos para que pase algo entre ellos.

Jyushimatsu y Homura se veía divertidos. Él seguía haciendo muecas para hacerla reír, ella reaccionaba con una risa oculta con la palma de su mano. Claramente se veía en aquella mano una muñequera amarilla con el número 14 escrito, con ello una promesa de seguir siendo amigos aunque la familia se interponga.

Otro caso era Todomatsu con Atsushi, él le veía con una sonrisa ignorando el moretón de su mejilla. El otro miraba para otro lado con los cachetes inflados con los brazos cruzados. Sin embargo, de reojo le veía. Para el mayor eso era tan adorable.

Nadie notó lo que paso entre ellos o tal vez sí pero no le dieron importancia. Ya que esa fue la primera y última vez que se veían, porque a la semana siguiente Homura fue enviada a un internado para señoritas en Francia mientras que Atsushi fue enviado a Londres para realizar sus estudios. Los sextillos fueron enviados a Italia para que aprendan más de sus raíces y mejoren en sus estudios.

¿La razón?

La venganza de los Matsuno y los Nakamura por la pérdida de sus parejas empezaría y no querían involucrar a sus hijos, hederos de las familias.

Tuvo que pasar casi 10 años para que esos ojos se vuelvan a reencontrar.


	2. Chapter 2: Atsushi & Todomatsu

**Nota:** Créanme que este fic me hace sufrir para escribirlo. Lo iba a subir días antes pero ¡Oh sorpresa! Reviso y la historia se termino convirtiendo en Ichikara.

El Ichikara va ser pareja secundaria, no principal. Así que volví a escribirlo y lo mismo. Luego se convierte Karamatsu en mi protagonista, y se repite la historia... Al final lo deje así... Ya me había hartado.

Puede que en el siguiente sí este de principal el siguiente ship que manejare pero no sé, creo que el Ichikara no me quiere soltar :( (Eso es bueno... creo)

Este capítulo es Atsutodo (Atsushi x Todomatsu), con leve Ichikara (quiero creer que es leve) y Karatodo (Aunque a mi parecer es una relación de hermanos pero puede que al narrar se vea diferente o que Ichimatsu no lo haga ver así)

Disfruten.

* * *

Se les dijo que al cumplir los 18 años regresaran a su hogar para tomar el papel que les corresponde como nuevos miembros de la mafia, se les mencionó que sí no deseaban hacerlo ahora era mejor que estuvieran estudiando para no ser unos malditos ninis aprovechados del dinero de la familia.

Todos aceptaron, esa idea.

Pronto cinco de los seis Matsunos ya estaban trabajando para ocupar un cargo al cual se dedicarían el resto de sus miserables vidas. Solo Todomatsu desistió prefirió seguir estudiando para diseñador de moda en Francia. Había llegado a Japón como visita familiar, ya que tenía vacaciones escolares.

A pesar de no seguir los pasos de sus hermanos en la mafia (por el momento), el vestía con la apariencia de un temible yankee… o eso quería aparentar con su cabello teñido de rosa y ondulado hasta los hombros, una diadema para el cabello de color negra como su saco y pantalón, una sudadera gris; junto con su accesorio favorito: un bat de madera, regaló de su hermano Jyushimatsu, que le servía para intimidar a las personas.

A decir verdad, solo conocía las armas y sus funciones pero nunca ha utilizado alguna. El prefería manipular y torturar a base de la "diplomacia". El optaba que sean sus hermanos los que se ensucien las manos. Sabía pelear, ya que creció con otros cinco hermanos mayores… y por ello, defenderse… aunque en realidad siempre tenía a uno de los mayores de escudo, sobre todo por Karamatsu, el segundo hijo.

– "No sirves para los negocios" -siempre reclamaba irritado el cuarto hermano, al ver como Karamatsu defendía Todomatsu.

– "Todomatsu, ¿cómo vas a ocupar un cargo si sigues dependiendo de Karamatsu? -apoyaba el líder de la familia- Aunque él sea el Sottocapo o el Don no tiene por qué defenderte. Ni porque somos hermanos". –hablaba el Don de los Matsuno.

Tiempo después entendería esa lección cuando una guerra interna explotó en los Matsuno. Dos líderes, un Don contra su Sottocapo; dos hermanos, uno contra el otro. Una ruptura que terminó en tragedia.

Una ruptura que tiene una víctima y un victimario, e involucrados que salieron dañados, sin ser de esa familia. Simplemente se cruzaron en el camino de ellos, en un mal momento. Y no por decisión propia, sí no porque el destino los reunió con una mala jugada.

Todo porque el más joven de los Matsuno, no supo defenderse aquella noche cuando se encontró con su depredador: Atsushi Nakamura.

XxX

Fue en su segunda noche en Tokyo, en la que decidió irse a divertirse como lo hacía en Francia. Ahí se cruzó con él, y en otros lugares más. Pero esa misma noche, el destino decidió preparar todo para ambas familias.

Llegó al antro: Methamorphosis. Uno de los más populares, en aquellos días de su juventud. Estaba en territorio neutro o territorio de nadie, de los pocos que había en Tokyo. Por eso, no se sorprendió encontrarse con el clan enemigo.

Llevaba puesto unos pantalones ajustados color rosa, una camisa blanca de manga larga con un diseño de líneas en los costados, cada línea era una tonalidad diferente de rosa, con el cabello suelto, sin su diadema.

Atsushi, notó su presencia.

Hizo una orden al oído a uno de sus llegados.

–Mi jefe, quiere invitarle al trago más caro del lugar -dijo el hombre de traje negro.

– "Perro guardián, niño rico de dueño" -pensó poniendo los ojos en blanco- De acuerdo.

–Pero, quiere que lo bebas con él -le agarró la muñeca antes que llame al bartman.

–No me toques con tus asquerosas manos -sacudió su brazo con una mirada de asesino para liberarlo- "Demonios, debí haber venido con Karamatsu pero Ichimatsu comenzó a hacer sus berrinches…" –miraba al hombre más alto y redondo que él. Sus golpes serían como piquetes de mosquito para él-

–Acompáñeme -el perro guardián se hizo un lado para que pase.

–No, gracias -le mostró la palma de su mano.

–Es por aquí -el hombre le ignoró. Tenía una orden que cumplir o de lo contrario el Nakamura estará insoportable.

Miró hacia el lugar señalado por el extraño, encontrándose con una especia de balcón que era visible para todo el mundo, solo que era privado, es decir, sin acceso para cualquier persona. Sí, él que estaba ahí sentado entre varias mujeres de diferentes edades (no dudaba que haya hasta menores), era el niño rico consentido.

–… de acuerdo –exhaló por aburrido.

Llegó al balcón.

Otro par de hombres con el mismo conjunto que su guía permanecían afuera con bebidas y mujeres. Cuidaban del acceso a su jefe.

–Tenemos que catearle -se levantó uno de su asiento para revisarle.

–¿En serio? -Ladeo su cabeza- Pensé que tu jefe lo haría… bff… aburrido… –habló con sarcasmo-

–Solo cateamos a los hombres -ladeo los labios divertido.

–Esa es la parte divertida -guiño- que él descubra mi paquete explosivo.

No era la primera vez que lo confundían con una mujer.

La primera vez, fue con ese idiota de Atsushi Nakamura.

Además que algunas de sus costumbres le hacían acreedor del título: "La princesa de los Matsuno".

–No me interesan los gustos de él, nos pagan por cuidar y bajar la cabeza no para juzgar -comenzó a tocarlo-. Además cuando te "re-cha-ce" -hizo comillas con los dedos- al verte... Sentirás nuestras manos -agarró con fuerza uno de los glúteos de Todomatsu- más profundas.

Eso le hizo erizarse por desagrado no por placer.

No era la primera vez que cerdos asquerosos intentaron sobre pasarse con él. Recordó el día que tuvo que tirar su camisa favorita porque le cayó la sangre del corte que le causó con su cuchilla.

También recordó como Karamatsu castro a un hombre a base de patadas y pisotones, se lo quebró como si fuera una botella de plástico… Ichimatsu al ver la escena solo derramaba baba. Hasta se arrodillo frente a su hermano mayor, el hombre al que nunca respecta, para sostener aquel zapato con la suela manchada de sangre para lamerlo.

El cuarto era un sádico amante de la tortura… no entendía porque el segundo lo soportaba sin asquearse.

A su memoria vino Jyushi usando su bat como si fuera una espada para decapitar a un hombre mientras le brincaba por detrás con una sonrisa macabra gritando: "¡Home ron!".

–Estas limpió -dijo el delgado musculoso-

–Eso dices… -se sacudía su cuerpo- pero tus mugrosas manos me ensuciaron.

–Sí no fuera porque nuestro señor quiere verte, te daría una puñetazo directo en el culo para que sientas por insolente -se trono los dedos.

–Qué bien, voy sentir algo duro de tu parte -sonrió divertido-

El tipo arrugo el entrecejo. Lo tomó del cuello de la ropa para romperle la nariz en ese mismo lugar.

–¡Detente! -Una mano lo agarró del hombro- Recuerda que es mi invitado –mencionó un hombre aproximadamente 21 años con traje negro y corbata amarilla.

– "¿Todos vienen de un funeral?" -pensó al verle-

–Lo siento, señor Nakamura -lo bajo al piso.

– "¿Nakamura?" -le miró- Atsushi… -Abrió los ojos al grado de parecer que los estaba expulsando de su propio rostro, levanto ambas cejas, arqueo su boca para abajo mordiendo su labio inferior al mismo tiempo que arrugaba el arco de su nariz.

–Por aquí ángel… -No había rastro del rostro angelical que Atsushi vio antes de mandarlo a llamar- mío.

Totty lo siguió sin dejar de hacer la mueca. El mayor sintió el sudor frío correr por su sien por lo que desvió su mirada para otro lado.

El joven Nakamura tomó asiento en el sofá negro de cuero, en medio de las dos chicas que lo esperaban. Una de vestido rojo pegado a su cuerpo, con una coleta castaña, con una pierna sobre la otra; la otra chica, de shorts cortos y ajustados, con la blusa blanca de manga larga, amarrada antes de llegar a su ombligo y abierta hasta los senos, "protegidos" por un brassier verde esmeralda forrado de una tela transparente con puntos negros; cabello castaño y ondulado que llegaba a la altura de sus senos, se le quedaba observando con un cigarrillo en la boca esperando por lumbre.

–Ten -le ofreció su encendedor rosa metálico con sus iniciales grabadas: T.M.

Ella le agarró de su muñeca para prender el fuego cerca de su entrepierna, haciendo que se incline más hacia él para prender su cigarrillo. Una vez con lumbre apartó la mano del chico para soltar el humo de su cigarro en la entre pierna, de este.

Totty se relamió los labios, se sentía caliente. Él estaba seguro que no era por el fuego junto a su pene. Sí no porque esa mujer tenía sus fetichismos, piernas deliciosamente torneadas con depilación perfecta, además de arrugas sobre su ombligo.

Tenía unas ganas de enredar su cabello en su mano para pegarla más a su pene para que lo succione como lo hacía con el humo de su cigarrillo. Abrirle esas piernas perfectas y para penetrarla ahí mismo sobre ese sofá. Hacerla gemir al ritmo de la música.

Atsushi se colocó entre las dos mujeres, colocando un brazo sobre cada una de ella. Mostrándose dueño de ellas. Las demás chicas que ahí estaban solo bailaban de manera sexual, tocándose entre ellas o rozar con su cuerpo al hombre de corbata amarilla para provocarle.

Una pelirroja se acercó bailando meneando su minifalda negra, se pasaba sus propias manos en su cuerpo serpenteando hasta llegar a su cabellera rojiza. Le abrió las piernas al Nakamura para bailar entre ellas, sentarse en el espacio que tenía de mueble, rozando apropósito su pene con sus nalgas redondas como sus senos firmes. Atsushi la agarró del mentón con una mano para besarle, con su pulgar separo los labios de tonalidad coral para verter una botella de whisky en ella. Le cerró los labios sellándolos con un roce de los suyos. Una palmadita en su mejilla para que se regrese al baile.

Esa escena le dio una sensación extraña de incomodidad y molestia. No es la primera vez, que ha visto ese tipo de situaciones, sus hermanos también la realizan, así como él. Pero con ese Nakamura era diferente. Esa sensación la tenía hasta la glande.

Se acomodó la entrepierna para controlar una posible erección.

–Siéntate a mi lado, dulzura –Atsushi hablo nuevamente a ver que aquella cara desapareció-

–No hay espacio -se cruzó de brazos mirando a las mujeres que estaban bailando frente a ellos.

–¿Por qué no bailan para mí, también? -se puso de pie sosteniendo las manos de las mujeres que tenía a su lado- Ahora hay espacio de sobra -le dijo al oído respirando su aroma pasando sus manos por la silueta del joven.

–Gracias… -torció su labio sentándose en la otra punta del sofá manteniendo su distancia-

–Elige la bebida que desees, te invitó -mantuvo si distancia para darle confianza.

Todomatsu ordeno una bebida que le trajeron al poco tiempo. La bebió sin dejar de mirar a la castaña de piernas hermosas. No se dio cuenta de que Atsushi estaba a su lado, observándole en silencio.

–¿Cuánto es? -preguntó con indiferencia

–Para ti dulzura -le sostuvo del mentón para que lo mire a los ojos- con solo estar a mi lado, es pago suficiente –en un tono seductor como su sonrisa.

–… -Totty exhalo- Es divertido compartir mujeres y tragos con un amigo -aparto su mano de su rostro para levantarse- pero es hora de irme.

–¿Por qué? -le agarró de la muñeca jalándolo hacia su persona-. La diversión está por comenzar –lo pegó a su cuerpo poniendo su brazo sobre la cintura del joven Matsuno para aprisionarlo.

–Un consejo -acarició su rostro apartando el flequillo castaño oscuro del Nakamura- que te hagan un examen de la vista, creo que no puedes ver que soy hombre.

Atsushi no mostro cara de sorpresa en su lugar, poseía un semblante serio.

–Y no cualquier hombre -sonrió acariciando el cabello rosa- eres un maldito Matsuno –Todomatsu se sorprendió-. Esa cara se repite seis veces como el número maldito del diablo –ladeo su rostro para acercar sus labios-. Solo que tú rostro, es el único lindo que hay.

Atushi beso a Todomatsu de una manera tierna sorprendiendo a todas las presentes que estaban bailando a su alrededor, deteniendo sus movimientos.

–Nos volvemos a ver de nuevo, "pequeña" -dijo separando sus labios del joven- aún recuerdo ese golpe de despedida -le acaricio la mejilla.

Totty se apartó de él, sentándose a su lado.

Agarró el Whisky en las rocas que era la bebida de Atsushi. Lo bebió dejando los ojos en blanco mientras el futuro líder del clan hacia un gesto con la mano izquierda para que continúen con el baile. Su otra mano estaba sobre la pierna del más joven.

–Es curioso… -hizo una pausa para recargar su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda provocando que aquel hombre aparte su mano sobre ella. Sin embargo, eso no impidió que la volviera a colocar.- Olvidé lo que te hice, tiendo a olvidar idioteces insignificantes. -se miró las uñas con indiferencia.

Atsushi solo se rio por aquel comentario atrevido, típico de un Matsuno que le gustaba retar su suerte.

–Tal vez quieres que te ayude recordar los viejos tiempos -se acercó a su oído pronunciando esas palabras-. Te ves muy bien con ese look –se a parto para beber de su trago que aún quedaba en las manos del rosa.

–Gracias, me gusta mucho… -suspiró jugando con la punta de un mechón rosa que agarró por el cumplido.- Lástima, tendré que raparme.

–¿Por qué? -arqueo su ceja mirándole por el rabillo del ojo mientras una de las chicas rellenaba su bebida.

–Porque te gusta -sonrió acercando su rostro a él, jalándole de su corbata.

–No es lo único que me gusta de ti -paso su mano detrás de su nuca. Enredo aquellos cabellos rosas entre sus dedos-. Me gusta todo lo que tengo frente a mis ojos -lo atrajo de vuelta a sus labios sin resistencia alguna por parte de Todomatsu.

Totty pensaba que sería un simple beso.

Nada más.

Utilizó su lengua para sentir el tabaco bañado en ron, identifico hasta el sabor combinado de alguna clase de droga desconocida para él que pudo disfrutar gracias al paladar de Atsushi. Solo esperaba que no le provoque alguna adicción hacia él.

Las manos del mayor, se paseaban por el cuerpo más joven por encima de la ropa. Quería estar seguro que su tacto distinga la suavidad de la ropa de la cuidada piel de Todomatsu. Quien, poso sus manos sobre los hombros de Atsushi para ayudarse en provocar una fricción entre su trasero y el pene del Nakamura.

–¿Así te pones con todos los hombres? -se preguntaron al mismo tiempo al separarse para respirar.

–Solo con los que atraen… -respondió Totty jugando con la corbata amarilla- por un momento… -se acercó a su oído- sabiendo llegar al precio.

Atsushi lo tomó de la cintura nuevamente con la ayuda de su brazo. Pegó su nariz al cuello del Matsuno para absorber, una vez más la colonia fina de origen europeo, un toque varonil mezclado con aroma de cremas para la piel.

–Solo me comporto de esta manera -nuevamente le agarró del mentón para verle directamente a los ojos- contigo. -Le acaricio sus piernas deteniéndose en su entrepierna. La cual tocaba con su dedo índice sobre el zíper de su pantalón ajustado- ¿Cuál es el precio que debo pagar para tener sexo contigo?

–¿El precio? Nunca podrías alcanzarlo -apartó su mano con delicadeza-. Como dije antes, es tiempo de irme. Ya me aburrí y tu momento ha expirado.

Atsushi apretó su agarre en la cintura ajena clavando sus dedos.

–No… no… no -lo acercó más a él con la ayuda de su brazo izquierdo mientras con la mano derecha movía su dedo índice para negar-. La diversión está por comenzar -bajo sus manos al borde del pantalón rosa.

–¡He dicho que no! -mencionó enfadado forcejeando con él-

–Eso dices pero tu cuerpo… -bajo su mano acariciando su entrepierna- me dice otra cosa.

–No te emociones -le vio fijamente a los ojos-. Esto es por ellas -miro a las mujeres por el rabillo del ojo-

–¡Hm! -Hizo una leve sonrisa- dudo que sea verdad –le beso de manera apasionada- porque te volvías loco sobre mi entrepierna.

–No confundas el "buscar" -con tono sarcástico- con el "placer".

Atsushi lo jalo del cabello con un fuerte agarre para ladear su cabeza y exponer su cuello. El cual chupo y mordió para dejarle la marca de propiedad. Su otra mano acariciaba el abdomen plano sin musculo de Todomatsu. Pellizco partes que sentía suaves para revisar su mercancía.

–¡Vete! -lo liberó empujándolo para luego sacudir y acomodar su traje-

–¿Eh? -Totty estaba confuso frente a él.

–¿No entendiste? Ya te puedes ir -se volvió a sentar para servirse una copa- ¿No qué estabas aburrido? –miró el líquido que se agitaba en su copa.

Todomatsu estaba realmente confundido, solo tomó sus cosas y se retiró del lugar caminando entre la gente que bailaba en el centro del lugar. Los guardias de Atsushi se levantaron al verlo, consideraron que era tiempo de jugar con el desecho reciclable.

–¡No! -Los detuvo en forma de orden- Aún no he terminado de jugar con él -levantó su copa en forma de brindis- solo estamos calentando, ¿verdad mi querida Totty?

xXx

Había pasado una media hora cuando por fin llego a su auto Megane RS rosa. Fue la media hora más tortuosa debido a la erección que aún tenía y no iba a desaparecer sin ayuda manual. Entró al vehículo, desabrocho su pantalón para tocarse.

–A…atsu… Atsushi… -gemía el nombre del país dominante por el cual tenía su asta bandera en alto.

Realmente, el Nakamura era el culpable de su estado.

Las chicas solo prepararon la leña y él encendió la fogata con sus acaricias acompañadas de besos que lo derretían como el malvavisco en una hoguera ardiente como él.

Nunca lo admitiría.

Su orgullo estaba herido.

Se supone que debería ser deseado, que el castaño se tire a sus pies a llorar que se quede a su lado.

Pero fue rechazado…

Se vino en su propia mano al recordar las acaricias y mirar por su espejo panorámico aquellas marcas que le habían dejado por aquel hombre. Abrió su compartimiento para obtener pañuelos húmedos, y de esa forma, deshacerse de su propia suciedad.

Todomatsu ignoraba que mientras se masturbaba a lo lejos de ahí se encontraba Atsushi dentro de su compacto plateado con la mujer de piernas perfectas y arrugas en el ombligo.

Gemidos salían del auto plateado por aquel juego sexual. Las torneadas piernas eran lamidas desde todos los ángulos, con mordidas y chupetones que terminarían siendo unas nuevas medias que tendría al día siguiente. Él embestía con fuerza a la chica que le arañaba su espalda y su auto. No es que estuviera emocionado por tener sexo con ella, simplemente quería quitarse la dureza que el menor de los Matsuno le dejo; a ella la eligió porque notó que Totty no le quitaba la vista.

Atsushi se imaginaba que pronto tendría a Todomatsu de la misma forma que la castaña, gimiendo de placer por él. Repitiendo su nombre hasta quedar afónico. Solo en pensar la escena provocaba que la chica llegue a un nuevo orgasmo por el cual babeaba.

xXx

Al llegar a su casa, sus hermanos se encontraban en la sala de estar.

Las 3 am, muy temprano para una junta de negocios, sabía que era sobre eso porque escuchó como hablaban de ello, acompañado de su madre que aún era el Don del hogar.

Osomatsu estaba en entrenamiento para ser el nuevo Don, ahora ocupaba el cargo de Sottocapo. Los otros hermanos estaban en el mismo proceso para tener algún puesto alto según sus actitudes.

–¡Ah, Todomatsu-niisan! -Gritó el chico de sudadera amarilla interrumpiendo al de camisa verde- ¡Ven y únete!

Totty agitó su mano y se acercó para darle un beso a su madre en la mejilla y en su mano como respecto a su puesto.

–Es muy tarde para que estén despiertos -dijo en un tono divertido sentándose a lado de su hermano con cadena de oro-.

–Y es muy tarde para que tu entres -respondió Karamatsu viéndole por el rabillo del ojo mientras se cruzaba su pierna, pasando su brazo detrás del respaldo del sofá en el que estaban.

Cualquiera que estuviera frente a ellos pensaría que estaba abrazando a su joven hermano como si fuera suyo.

–Tsk… Hueles a semen -Dijo el chico sentado frente a ellos, con una camisa tipo sudadera ancha de color purpura con la frase: "Dat" en un tono de molesto viéndole fijamente a pesar de que vista se veía cansada- De seguro te acostaste con un anciano con pene de pasa por un trago… asco

–¿Celoso de que tenga el sexo que no tienes? -preguntó desafiante mientras Karamatsu se llevaba un cigarrillo a la boca-

–¡Semen! ¡Semen! -Jyushimatsu repetía divertido- ¡Totty huele a semen! -Luego vio la marca Nakamura en su cuello- ¡Wow! ¡Totty tiene un chupetón!

–¡Oe Jyushimatsu de qué lado estás! -Reclamó arrugando el entrecejo-

–Creo que tu anciano no uso su dentadura… -dijo divertido Ichimatsu-

–¡Karamatsu-niisan! -lo abrazo- Ichimatsu-niisan me levanta falsos y hace que Jyushimatsu se burle –fingió llorar para que su hermano lo defienda.

–¡Oe, Ichimatsu no digas esas cosas! -El segundo hijo lo regañaba.

En respuesta un enojado Ichimatsu por la escena junto con el regaño, sacó su pistola dispuesto a perforarlos. Osomatsu le miró con los ojos entrecerrados para recordarle la regla número uno de la casa: "No disparar a tu hermano frente a tu propia madre".

Lo que provocó una sonrisa triunfante en Karamatsu, y que el cuarto hijo, se revolviera el cabello (más de lo que estaba) por frustración para luego aventar directo a su cara, el arma sin seguro. Haciendo que se lastime con ella.

Eso no fue disparar con ella, aún estaba dentro de la norma.

Además sí el arma se hubiera disparado hubiera sido por accidente disparando a alguno de los dos idiotas: Cacamatsu y Putotty.

–¿Podemos continuar con la junta? -Preguntó Osomatsu antes que se inicie una masacre entre ellos- Tengo sueño -en un tono de fastidio como un niño pidiendo irse a su casa ahora-. Además de que mañana tengo que follarme a la bailarina favorita de Choromatsu antes que él llegue a verla.

–¡No te metas con Nya-chan! -reclamó Choro defendiendo lo suyo- ¡Para eso tienes a tu novia la putizorra de Totoko!

–¿Sabe tu esposa Dayona que te la pasas en ese cuchitril que llamas Table Dance? -se miró las uñas de su mano derecha- ¿O qué quieres darle fama de Idol a esa bailarina?

–El pacto con los Nakamura se ha terminado -advirtió el tercer hijo de forma tranquila ignorando el comentario de su hermano-. Nuevamente somos rivales de fuego cruzado.

–¿A qué te refieres? -preguntaron al mismo tiempo todos los presentes mientras que Matsuyo seguía en silencio, observando a cada uno de manera seria.

–Ha sido cazado y dado muerte él último hombre involucrado en la muerte de su padre -hablo la mujer-. Gracias a Jyushimatsu –el quinto hijo ladeo la cabeza-. El hombre al que le rompiste la cabeza con tu bate, se confirmó que era la última pieza del ajedrez antes del jaque.

Los seis hermanos se quedaron en silencio. Durante los años en el extranjero supieron de la cacería a la cual querían participar. Aún no sabían cómo investigar en el extranjero, pero fue Atsushi quien lo hizo, por eso en sus primeros días en Japón se dedicaron a matar a los nombres que iban saliendo en la lista que Osomatsu recibió personalmente del líder de los Nakamura: Tougo.

Jyushimatsu atacó aquel hombre gordiflón que únicamente vestía un pantalón de rayas con una bata de laboratorio. Un especialista en bombas al que solo lo conocían como "Dekapan". Nunca apareció en la lista, tal vez por miedo cambio su nombre para evitar su destino final…

Pero el destino siempre tiene un camino para sus cometidos…

Por eso dio la casualidad de cruzarse con el hijo de Matsuzo.

Quien fue a cobrarle porque una de sus bombas no explotó poniendo en riesgo toda la misión, un encargo de Osomatsu para su hermano menor.

Quien iba a decir que al final resultó ser uno de los involucrados.

–¡Felicidades Jyushimatsu! -Aplaudió el mayor de los sextillos- ¡Haz vengado a nuestro padre! –Le cruzó su brazo alrededor de su cuello sacudiéndole el cabello- ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo excepto la madre. No es que se alegrará que por fin su querido y amado esposo fue vengado… el problema viene ahora con el clan Nakamura. Sus hijos eran unos ninis que aún no dominaban los conocimientos de la mafia y de los yakuza. Temía dejar a su cargo al más idiota que se la vivía despreocupado de que algo grave pase.

–¡Ninis! -Alzó las voz haciendo que sus hijos se sobresalten- ¿No están preocupados por el clan Nakamura? –interrogó

–Tougou ya es un viejo rabo-verde -Dijo Osomatsu llevándose sus manos detrás de la cabeza de forma relajada- morirá pronto, ya no es peligroso –pronto se tragaría sus propias palabras.

–¡Atsushi es un idiota! -Gritó Todomatsu enfurecido inflando las mejillas haciendo puños con las manos recordando su encuentro anterior- ¡Su estupidez lo llevara a la muerte en cualquier momento! –los hermanos lo veían sorprendidos-

–Nunca deben confiarse de sus enemigos… -la matriarca de los Matsuno se levantó de su asiento- Sobretodo sí es Tougou Nakamura… ese hombre es peligroso. No llegó al poder solo con diplomacia –miró a su futuro Don- él puede controlar a otros líderes –posó su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo-. Atsushi –miro sobre su propio hombro al menor de sus hijos- sigue sus pasos.

La mujer se retiró mientras sus hijos hacían reverencia para despedirla.

Osomatsu no veía nada raro en ese hombre, desde niño lo veía como alguien imponente y poderoso; alguien que se hizo de un título y respeto. Tal vez en su juventud era peligroso, pero ahora… ante los ojos del joven Sottocapo… solo era un anciano encerrado en una triste soledad. Un hombre que podía aplastar como el insecto que es.

Mientras Todomatsu pensaba que Atsushi era demasiado idiota para ser alguien que provoca temor… era un tarado… no peligroso. Aunque… su hermano Jyushimatsu igual era un idiota y asesino.

– "No, Jyushimatsu es un loco… no idiota. Jyushimatsu es Jyushimatsu" -pensaba moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro para borrar aquella comparación.

–Oe… ¿estás bien? -Le preguntó Karamatsu colocando su mano sobre su hombro con la otra en su bolsillo del pantalón.

–¿Eh? -parpadeo entregando una sonrisa- No te preocupes Niisan, solo es el efecto retardado de la bebida –acaricio la mano ajena.

–Con permiso. –menciono Ichimatsu interrumpiendo el momento pasando entre ellos, abriéndose paso al empujarlos y golpeándolos a propósito con sus codos.

–Ichimatsu-niisan está muy irritado… más de lo normal -mencionó Jyushimatsu acercándose a los otros dos.

–… je… ya saben cómo se pone cuando lo despertamos a estas horas -acaricio la cabeza de ambos hermanos menores-. Ustedes vayan a descansar también -sugirió.

Los dos hermanos abandonaron el lugar quedándose únicamente los mayores. Los tres se vieron en silencio.

–Nuestra madre tiene razón -mencionó Karamatsu antes que sus hermanos se fueran-. No hay que bajar la guardia con los Nakamura.

–Uff… -Osomatsu se dejó caer al sillón de cuero negro- Basta de hablar de eso… -agito su mano cerrando los ojos-.

–Osomatsu-niisan, -intervino el tercer hijo- Karamatsu-niisan tiene razón no deberíamos bajar la guardia -apoyo-. Eres el futuro Don, eres el que debe estar diciendo eso… no Karamatsu, eres el que debe estar más en alerta.

El Sottocapo se puso de pie molesto pasando de largo a sus otros hermanos. No le interesaba otra lección de sus deberes como futuro Don. Los Nakamura no darán ningún golpe. No tenían que preocuparse.

–… tengo un mal presentimiento -Kara prendió otro cigarrillo-

–Vivo de malos presentimientos desde que Osomatsu-niisan fue nombrado para Don -suspiró exhausto- me iré con mi esposa. Nos vemos más tarde –poso su mano sobre el hombro de su otro hermano mayor- Karamatsu-niisan.

Choromatsu abandonó el lugar para irse a su alcoba donde le esperaba su mujer, una chica morena que siempre lo esperaba con mimos para animarle porque sabía que las juntas de la familia terminaban estresándolo.

Por su parte, el segundo hijo también tenía a alguien esperándolo.

–Hello, my Little kitty -mencionó tras abrir la puerta viendo a Ichimatsu sobre su cama sin zapatos- ¿sigues enfadado?

–Estúpido Cacamatsu, tardaste, idiota -mencionó observando como apagaba su cigarrillo en el cenicero-

–Entonces sigues celoso -puso sus rodillas sobre la cama, una a cada lado de su pequeño hermano que lo miraba enfadado.

–Déjate de tonterías y empieza… Tsk… sí que eres un lerdo -rodo los ojos dejándolos en blanco.

Karamatsu amaba cuando Ichimatsu se ponía celoso porque su apetito sexual se disparaba más de lo normal, ya que era posesivo.

–Sabes… me dolió el golpe -le dijo acariciando su abdomen al mismo tiempo que le alzaba la camisa-. Me voy a vengar…

–Tsk… ¿cerradas tu ano o qué mierda? -paso su dedos entre el cabello del mayor. Sintiendo la lengua de este, rodear su cuello.

Karamatsu se acercó a su oreja, chupando y mordiendo el lóbulo.

–Creo que la cama de Todomatsu es cómoda. -Le mencionó al oído haciendo que Ichimatsu se enfade y abriera los ojos.

–¡Tú maldito Cacamatsu! -lo giró dejándolo debajo de él- Te la meteré tan duro que no caminarás en días –amenazó jalándolo del cuello de la camisa para besar y morder sus labios.

xXx

Los días transcurrían con normalidad. Karamatsu tenía dolores en la espalda aparentemente no dormía bien por la noche. Ichimatsu, solo revisaba sus armas con una sonrisa oculta bajo su máscara de gas, ya que era el causante de los males del segundo hijo.

Osomatsu revisaba sus lecciones para ser Don y veía quienes ha de ocupar los siguientes puestos bajo su mandato. Choromatsu paseaba con su mujer del brazo tapándole la vista cuando se topaba con Nya-chan en la calle. Jyushimatsu estaba en la playa esperando a una persona.

Mientras Todomatsu seguía con sus vacaciones se dedicaba a visitar tiendas departamentales, cafeterías y lugares populares para los chicos como él. Nuevamente se encontraba con Atsushi, últimamente se lo encontraba en los mismos lugares…

Tal vez es casualidad.

Tokio es un lugar pequeño.

No lo estaba siguiendo…

¿O sí?

No estaba seguro pero siempre que lo veía su corazón se aceleraba por aquel encuentro.

Finalmente Todomatsu decidió comprobar su teoría entrando a una cafetería blanca con rosa, decorada con conejos. Un lugar dedicado para el público femenino, ideal para conquistarlas. Cruzó la puerta, eligió una mesa cerca de la ventana, ordeno un late y espero lo que tenía que pasar:

Un hombre en un traje gris cruzó la puerta buscándolo con la mira. Ese era Atsushi. Cuando lo vio, estuvo a punto de reclamarle pero él ya estaba sentado en su mesa, frente a frente.

–… -suspiró mirando el menú- un café americano -ordeno sin despegar su vista del plástico en forma de una cabeza de conejo- acompañado de un panque de plátano con nutella y nueces. Además de una rebanada de strawberry cheese cake para mi amigo -aparto el menú dejándolo a un lado y ver finalmente a un Todomatsu con la cara "angelical" de la otra noche.

–¡Me estas siguiendo! -reclamó

– "Gracias Atsushi-kun, por el postre" De nada Totty -respondió tranquilo sin apartar la vista de él.

–Eso no responde mi pregunta -sus manos estaba sobre la mesa su cabeza estirada para verse amenazador-

Atsushi lo jalo de su corbata rosa que era el conjunto de su camisa blanca, para atraerlo a él y besarle los labios. Todomatsu abrió los ojos al sentir el contacto de los labios. No poseían el mismo sabor que recordaba, era más suave, había un toque de tabaco pero combinado con dulce.

–Aquí… tiene su late… -dijo una mesera sonrojada por arruinar el momento- me retiro.

–¡No! -se separó abriendo su boca por la mala impresión mientras que el castaño aún seguí en tranquilidad.- ¿Po…po…por qué?

–Eso hago cuando me gusta alguien -soltó su agarre con una sonrisa divertida-. Además de citas o sexo. Ahora estamos en una cita –miró como traían el resto de su orden.

–¡No es verdad! -nuevamente se alteró con un leve sonrojo-

–¿Cuándo te regresas o haz decidido quedarte? -preguntó ignorando su respuesta acomodando su brazo detrás del respaldo de su silla posando su pierna izquierda sobre la derecha.

–¿Cómo sabes eso? -le preguntó como respuesta

–Soy bueno investigando -bebió de su café.

–Entonces averigua la respuesta -contestó bebiendo su late mientras hacía puchero-. "Este idiota no tiene nada de peligroso, acosador sí pero peligroso mi culo" –reflexionaba.

–Me gustas, siempre has sido muy terco desde niño -recargo su mentó sobre su manos que unió para ello.

–A mí tú no -se mordió el labio inferior pero el sonrojo era obvio para ambos-. ¿Qué quieres Atsushi?

–A ti -tomó sus manos- a las buenas -beso su mano como un caballero- o a las malas –chupo su índice.

–Ni de una ni de otra -aparto su mano cruzando sus brazos a la altura del pecho.

–Cariño, no me retes o te arrepentirás -mordió una rebana de su pan.

Todomatsu ya se estaba hartando de su presencia.

–Solo una cita, nada más -respondió comiendo del postre que le consiguió-. Solo es este momento.

–¿Te atraigo en este momento? -Levanto ambas cejas en un tono de diversión.

El joven solo le miró con una sonrisa divertida mientras le robaba una pieza de su postre como respuesta.

xXxX

Los días pasaban con tranquilidad. Atsushi seguía frecuentando a Todomatsu, no lo hacía en su casa porque sabía que era peligroso con la ruptura del pacto. Sin embargo, mandaba detalles con su firma.

Iban juntos al cine. A cenar a los lugares más caros de Japón solo para cumplir caprichos del menor. Paseaban y disfrutaban del sexo oral que se daban mutuamente. Totty no se dejaba penetrar aún no estaba listo y el Nakamura lo aceptaba.

Su relación era "amistosa" para algunos, para otros de amantes.

Algunos estaban felices por ella, como Jyushimatsu junto a su motivo para celebrarlo. Osomatsu y Choromatsu no se veían interesados en las preferencias de su hermano menor. Solo que no dañe los negocios.

Por parte del Clan Nakamura, Tougou veía que era un nuevo pasatiempo de su hijo mayor; para Homura, era una buena forma de hacer amistad con los Matsuno ahora que el pacto de tregua se ha terminado.

Mientras el cuarto hijo de los Matsuno, estaba en conflicto por esto. Una parte se sentía aliviado de ver que Todomatsu peleaba con el segundo hijo por su relación con Atsushi. Su amistad entre ellos se iba colapsando. Sin embargo, conocía a Karamatsu…

Él nunca desiste cuando algo le molesta o quiere obtener algo…

Karamatsu Matsuno no se iba a rendir a que esa relación se acabe.

Ichimatsu lo sabía.

Una vez fue la meta del mayor, no se rindió hasta volverlo Karamatsu boy.

Ahora estaba terco con Todomatsu.

Eso no le gustaba a Ichimatsu.

Esto le causaba una dicha e irritabilidad a la vez.

xXx

Karamatsu no odiaba que su hermano menor tenga preferencias homosexuales. No le importaba con quien saliera, siempre que fuera feliz. Solo no le agradaba que fuera con Atsushi Nakamura.

Había algo que no le daba tranquilidad desde que supo que interactuaba con aquel hombre.

Lo demostró cuando un arreglo de rosas llegó en manos de un sirviente. La tarjeta solo decía "Nakamura" y en su interior la frase: "el colorante de un color rojo sangre del sol poniente corriendo por mis venas, está quemando mi piel".

– "¿Qué clase de frase es esa? Es tan ridícula" -pensaba arrugando la tarjeta- ¡Maldito Nakamura! -Menciono Karamatsu tirando el arreglo de rosas al piso- ¡Jodete Nakamura!

–¿Qué ocurre Cacamatsu? -el cuarto hijo se acercaba con el quinto a ver el acto.

–Nuevamente el Wakagashira del clan Nakamura, mandó flores a Totty -se quejó rompiendo la tarjeta aventando los trozos de papel al aire.

–¿Es algo malo que Atsushi-san enamoré a nuestro hermano? -ladeo la cabeza con una mirada inocente.

–No, no es nada malo pero… -suspiró pasando sus dedos en su propio cabello- no he dejado de tener un mal presentimiento de hermano mayor.

–¿No estarás celoso? -Se cruzó de brazos bufando haciendo que su vista cansada se vea molesta.

–¡No son celos! Se excusó pero Ichimatsu no borraba su expresión- Tal vez es otra persona la que este celoso de mi actitud –Sintió como le agarraban del cuello levantándolo unos centímetros del suelo-

–¡Qué insinúas Cacamatsu! -Le gritó sacudiendo su cuerpo.

–¡Ichimatsu-niisan! -Jyushimatsu le agarro el brazo para que baje al mayor- Karamatsu-niisan está preocupado desde que nuestra madre dijo que el pacto se ha roto.

El más grande de los tres comenzaba a quedarse sin aire hasta que lo tiraron al piso cayendo sobre algunas de las flores que tiro antes. Empezó a retomar aire para sus pulmones.

–Jyushimatsu tiene razón -dijo tras toser-. Puedes llamarlo como quieras: celos o mal presentimiento… -se apoyó sobre sus brazos quedando en cuatro tratando de levantarse. El de camisa morada con traje blanco se relamió de manera inconsciente al ver menear ese culo que le gusta follar todos los días… casi las 24 horas- pero no quiero que ningún miembro de la familia se acerque a los Nakamura.

Jyushimatsu escuchó esas palabras sintiendo que un golpe le daba directo a su pecho. Apretó los labios para retener las lágrimas que querían salir.

–Te preocupas por cosas insignificantes -mencionó sin verle al rostro-. Los Nakamura tienen fama como nosotros de peligrosos, pero no nos han hecho nada –mostro sus manos que siempre estaban cubiertas por sus mangas largas de su sudadera-. Creo que estás exagerando.

–Jyushimatsu-niisan tiene razón -Osomatsu entró al lugar acompañado de Choromatsu-. Llevas tanto tiempo defendiendo a Todomatsu que te pone celoso que alguien más pueda quitarte tu lugar.

–Sí fuera a protegerlo -camino poniéndose frente a su hermano- no tendría esta sensación. –Se agarró su pecho apretando la camisa azul de seda que llevaba puesta-

–Te lo hemos dicho muchas veces, deja que Todomatsu se cuide solo -aparto la mano de su hermano menor- y ocúpate de tus propios asuntos –miró al resto de sus hermanos menores-. Esto va para todos. Nuestra madre quiere retirarse pero quiere dejar los puestos establecidos antes de irse –miró al segundo hijo por el rabillo del ojo-. Ni siquiera hay un puesto pensado para Totty… solo el de la princesa de los Matsuno.

El hermano comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, se detuvo frente a una de las rosas que fue salvada de ser destruida. Es decir, aún se conservaba intacta. Se inclinó hacia ella, tomándola entre sus manos para olerla. Finalmente la puso en el bolsillo de su saco negro, retomando su camino.

Los otros hicieron lo mismo. Jyushimatsu salió sin despedirse sin la sonrisa que lo caracteriza, Ichimatsu le siguió en silencio porque él sabía el motivo de eso.

– "Karamatsu es muy doloroso visualmente y cuando habla sin saber o medir sus palabras" -pensó echándole una mirada al segundo hijo que aún estaba de pie haciendo puños con las manos.

–Osomatsu-niisan tiene razón… te preocupas mucho por nuestro pequeño hermano -comentó Choromatsu acomodándose los lentes-. No lo tomes a mal, pero Todomatsu no está pensando en querer en participar en los negocios familiares y eso molesta a nuestra madre, más que a nuestro idiota mayor.

–Tal vez tienen razón… -se agarró su cuello sobándose no por el ataque de Ichimatsu- Entonces… ¿Por qué me preocupa mucho esta relación? -miró al tercer hijo- ¿Por qué siento que Osomatsu nos arrastrará al infierno? -su preocupación se reflejaba en su mirada.

–Te lo dije… -miró con pena a su hermano mayor- es Osomatsu-niisan, siempre tendremos ese presentimiento con él de Don -poso su mano en el hombro de Karamatsu-. Solo relájate y deja que todo fluya a su debido tiempo -le regalo una sonrisa-. Ahora vamos con nuestra madre que quiere decirnos quién de nosotros dos será el Consigliere y el Sottocapo.

–Serás un excelente Sottocapo -levanto los pulgares creando brillos a su alrededor-.

–Espero que así sea -Una risa salió del joven de traje verde.

xXxX

– ["La próxima vez no pongas que viene de tu clan"] -escribió un mensaje de texto como agradecimiento por las rosas.

– ["¿Al menos llegaste a verlas?"] -la respuesta apareció de forma inmediata.

– ["Sí no las hubiera visto, no estaría escribiendo de agradecimiento"] -Su respuesta parecía más un reclamo pero era divertido provocarle.

xXx

–¡Oe, Todomatsu! -Gritó el segundo hijo cuando vio que el sudadera rosada se disponía a salir de la mansión. El menor solo se giró respondiendo al llamado- ¿Vas a verte con el Wakagashira?

–No puedes impedir que lo vea -respondió de forma cortante dispuesto a irse de ahí.

–No, no puedo -agacho la cabeza suspirando-. Solo quiero que te cuides, porque you are my Little brother, ¿ok?

–Niisan… -suspiró agotado de las discusiones diarias por su relación con el Nakamura- Solo somos amigos, nada más. Además que regresaré a Francia a seguir en clases con Iyami, el diseñador exclusivo que me contractaron para mi educación.

–I know… -el ambiente se puso nuevamente tenso- Only… I can't confident in him.

–Recuerda que cuando éramos niños le di un golpe directo a su cara -puso una cara divertida para su hermano mayor para ser más liviano el ambiente-. No dudes que lo haré de nuevo –levantó su brazo haciendo fuerza como haría Jyushimatsu.

Karamatsu no evito reírse de su pequeño Todomatsu. Se acercó a él revolviéndole su cabello con una sonrisa divertida ante el quejido de este. Luego lo abrazo pero una extraña sensación domino su ser.

–¿Llevas armas? -interrogó. Una negación con la cabeza del otro fue su respuesta- ¿Llevas guardias? -nuevamente una negativa contestación.

–Tranquilo, ¿sí? -Se despidió de su hermano menor pero el sentimiento se conservó.

xXx

Había pasado horas desde que Todomatsu salió. Karamatsu sentía que conforme el tiempo pasaba este lo devoraba entre preocupaciones y miedos. No entendía porque ese presentimiento tan extraño.

Tal vez era por la conversación que tuvo con su madre, o el hecho que su amado hermano menor estuviera golpeándolo sin motivo alguno. Bueno… sabía que Ichimatsu sentía celos pero no lo admitiría.

Todo el día se puso a realizar sus labores para distraerse, se encerró en su oficina. Luego se fue a su habitación para cenar en su balcón.

–Nuestra madre me ha dado elegir entre ser el Consigliere o el Sottocapo, el puesto que deje será para Choromatsu -mencionó mientras se llevaba un bocado de su Tornelli Di Zucca, los cuales eran un tipo de pasta rellenos de una mezcla de calabaza hervida; _amaretti,_ galletas hechas con pasta de almendra; mostaza, queso parmesano y nuez moscada.

–¿Mh? -Dijo el invitado que estaba acostado en la rama del árbol vecino a su ventana con un pequeño gato anaranjado sobre su estómago-. Sabes mejor que nadie que sí eliges se Consigliere, Osomatsu nunca te escuchará. –se sentó sobre la rama con cuidado de que el pequeño felino no se le caiga de sus brazos-

–Estoy acostumbrado a ser ignorado, my Little kitty -bebió un poco de su vino- about for my lovelorn.

Una rama fue directo a su cara.

xXx

Ya había pasado las horas se encontraba durmiendo cuando su teléfono azul sonó. Estiro su mano con pesadez tratando de alcanzarlo, ya que estaba en su cómoda.

–¡Aah!... ¿bueno? -contestó acompañado de un bostezo.

–¿Matsuno, Karamatsu? -preguntaron confirmando su identidad, la cual afirmo- Señor Matsuno, le hablamos del hospital es importante que se presente solo, así lo ha indicado su hermano Todomatsu.

–¡Qué! -Eso le hizo despertarse sobre saltado- ¿Qué hospital?

A pesar de ser de madrugada, las estrellas dominaban el cielo. En un par de horas, saldría el sol para ocultarlas de la vista humana que no supo apreciarlas.

Karamatsu había llegado solo al hospital. Se había quitado la pijama azul pastel para ahora vestir unos pantalones oscuros, con una camisa blanca de manga larga cubierta por un abrigo café largo hasta las rodillas.

No tuvo tiempo de avisar a sus hermanos, además sí realmente era el llamado del menor, este quería que fuera solo. Por si acaso, llevaba su arma debajo de su gabardina.

Se encontró con una linda enfermera que estaba en el recibidor, le indico la habitación. A la cual, entro corriendo. Ahí miro al meno durmiendo de forma tranquila lo único que arruinaba la escena eran los tubos y aparatos atados a él.

–¿Señor Matsuno? -preguntó un hombre mayor con bata de médica. Nuevamente afirmo con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿Tiene un momento?

Ambos salieron de la habitación. Caminaron al pasillo frente a este en el que recibió la horrible noticia.

–Una llamada anónima aviso sobre su hermano, -El segundo hijo permanecía con el semblante serio escuchando cada palabra. Agradeció en su corazón a ese héroe anónimo- lo hallaron en la basura

– "¿Así veían a su hermano?" -pensó

–Cuando lo subieron en la camilla dijo que se le llame y que solo usted venga, luego quedo inconsciente -Todomatsu debió esforzarse para reaccionar por ayuda-. Le hicimos estudios… -la expresión seria cambio al mismo modo que el tono de voz junto con la pausa del doctor eran mal augurio- no sé cómo decirle esto… -nuevamente esa pausa, ahora acompañado de un suspiro de pesar- su hermano fue violado.

Hizo puños con la mano tratando de controlarse. Tenía que aguantar hasta el final, ya después saldría con sus Karamatsu Boys a asesinar a gente ala azar hasta dar con el culpable. Aunque él ya se imaginaba al culpable.

–Tiene un desgarre anal, un golpe en la mejilla, marcas de quemaduras de cigarrillo en el cuerpo con hematomas, -ahora daba una lista sin pausa- y un navajazo en abdomen.

Karamatsu dio un puñetazo directo a la pared mostrando su rostro de ira y odio. Sus dientes se asomaban con gruñidos como melodía cantada. El doctor retrocedió unos pasos para estar seguro.

–Gracias por informar -respiró profundo agarrando la perilla de la puerta-. Me quedaré aquí sí no le importa –dijo regresando de nuevo a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Sus lágrimas cayeron junto con él sobre sus rodillas.

Alguien se atrevió herir a uno de sus pequeños hermanos y él no pudo protegerlo.

Se sentía culpable…

Miserable…

Una basura.

xXx

Todo parecía normal en su cita con Atsushi. El sentado sobre sus piernas provocándole, conduciéndolo por su cuerpo con la ayuda del agarre de su tonta corbata amarilla. El alcohol era normal, la música era agradable. Un buen ambiente dentro de habitación privada del antro donde siempre iban.

Era lo de siempre, manoseo y mamadas.

El alcohólico semen de Atsushi embriagando a Todomatsu que lo bebía con una sonrisa mientras su cabeza era acariciara por complacencia.

Sí Todomatsu bebía todo sin derramar ninguna gota, tenía de recompensa a alguna chica que también lo haga con el suyo. Como la morena de cabellos rubios y boca abierta, lista para su trabajo. Ella sí que se la chupaba como una profesional no soltaba su pene aunque las embestidas del castaño fueran fuertes.

A veces envidiaba a Jyushiko, ser penetrada por el Nakamura de esa forma le ponía más duro dentro de su boca.

Cuando el semen de Atsushi era derramado de sus labios, él le apretaba su pene con un agarre fuerte. Jalándolo casi arrancándoselo provocando que su semen se esparza por la habitación. Lo cual tenía que limpiar con su propia lengua.

Le convenía para tragar todo.

Quería ser penetrado pero no se lo iba admitir.

Atsuhi se lo pedía de forma amable y se lo negaba.

Quería que le ruegue.

Esa noche vio como uno de sus allegados entregaba un sobre blanco a Atsushi. Sabía que era droga. Tal vez la que probó disuelta en la saliva del castaño la noche de su llegada a Tokyo. No quiso preguntar.

Era un polvo amarillo.

Le ofrecieron aspirarlo.

Se negó.

Atsushi abrió uno de sus cigarrillos para vaciarlo y fumarlo combinado con el tabaco. Todo se veía normal en él. Sus besos y acaricias.

Nada malo.

De pronto su mundo se puso oscuro.

–Tienes un exquisito sabor -murmuró contra su pectoral-. Me gustaría probar más –le entrego un apasionante besos liberando sus manos de las acaricias, así como su boca.

–¿Cómo quieres probarme? -Preguntó al mayor.

El otro sonrió como respuesta para luego jalarle del cabello para tener mejor vista de su cuello. Al cual atacó con mordiscos dolorosos que no eran excitantes. Tal vez para su cuarto hermano mayor sí.

–¡Atsushi basta! ¡Atsushi me lastimas! -Se quejaba debajo de su boca pero era ignorado. Al no ser escuchado lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas para apartarlo- Sí quiero tener sexo pero no de esta forma –dijo con enfado.

El castaño fue a dar contra la pared por el empujón. Mantenía la vista baja pero al alzarla pudo ver un brillo rojo en sus ojos. Algo que no era normal. Su baba chorreaba a un lado de su boca, parecía perro rabioso.

Totty sintió temor y más por lo que acaba de hacer.

–Me voy -se acomodó su ropa listo para escapar de ahí.- Búscame después.

Llegó a la puerta, sostuvo la perilla de la misma cuando aquel hombre se abalanzo sobre él tirándole al piso. Se puso encima de él. Todomatsu lo miraba con horror mientras que Atsushi le entregaba una mirada vacía con esos ojos rojos que devoraba su alma.

Le agarro de las muñecas con fuerza para besarle y mordisquear sus mejillas. Le rompió la camisa de un jalón. El menor intentaba defenderse pataleando al mayor.

Sabía que ese no era el Atsushi que había visto, esté era uno influenciado por aquella sustancia que se injerto. Esa droga extraña dominaba su mente para nublarle la vista y dejarle sordo.

Por su parte, Atsushi disfrutaba de como el joven se resistía a sus toques forcejeando contra él.

Todomatsu comenzaba a gritar por ayuda, la gente no escuchaba por la música y el alboroto. Algunos fingían no oír nada, sobretodo Jyushiko sabiendo como era su cliente principal Atsushi Nakamura. Él era el Wakagashira del clan Nakamura, era un miembro importante. Por eso, siempre se hacían de oídos sordos ante los gritos de las mujeres.

Ahora sabían que estaba con otra víctima, pero no cualquier víctima… Estaba con el menor del clan Matsuno: Todomatsu.

Ellos ignoraban ese detalle que provocaría una guerra entre ambas familias sí no lo detenían a tiempo.

Todomatsu seguía empujando a Atsushi, lo quería apartar de él… pero el otro regresaba como metal al imán. Se pegaba a su cuerpo peor que un chicle en su cabello.

Los labios del mayor ahora bajaban a la piel expuesta a la fuerza, dejando marca de chupetones. La piel pálida y cuidada ahora cambia a un tono morado y rojo. Su mano se deslizaba por dentro de su pantalón para pellizcar aquel trasero que pronto sería penetrado. Sus manos lo amasaban para prepararlo.

Todomatsu no solo sentía la rudeza y los toques violentos de su amante, ahora podía sentir la dureza de su pene chocando contra su cuerpo. Definitivamente, estaba listo para entrar aunque sea un invitado indeseable como una sabandija. Antes lo deseaba en su interior ahora quería correr para que no pueda ultrajarlo.

Una bofetada en su mejilla, le hizo escupir saliva y por un momento sintió que hasta sus dientes salieron volando. Sus lágrimas escaparon. Lo jalaron del cabello con fuerza para hincarlo frente a los pies del Nakamura. Sus manos fueron llevadas por detrás de su espalda con una sola mano, la cual fue cambiada por una corbata.

Comenzó a gemir de dolor combinado con rabia por aquellas mordidas tan penetrantes. Esos dedos junto con una lengua áspera que rasgaban su piel.

Pronto sintió un dolor más fuerte, el cigarrillo con la sustancia desconocida ahora estaba siendo apagado en él.

Su cabeza chocó contra el piso, haciendo un ruido lo suficiente fuerte para sacarle una hilera de color rojo que se mezclaba con su cabello rosa que tenía pegado en la frente.

–¡Aaah! -Grito cuando el pene estaba en su interior de manera salvaje.

Atsushi lo embestía con fuerza, clavándole sus uñas en la piel para que saliera sangre. Sus caderas estaban sin detenerse, parecía que quería que su pene saliera por la boca de Todomatsu.

–Aprietas mucho -le dijo al oído, el cual intentó arrancarlo con una mordida- gime para tu papi. –en un tono perverso mientras lo masturbaba.

El líquido caliente y espeso comenzó a salir de su ano. Tonalidades rosas como resultado de la combinación de colores como el rojo sangre con el blanco del semen.

Atsushi no terminó ahí.

La humillación no acabó ahí.

Su esperma salió manchando su pecho.

El llanto eminente de Todomatsu, no se hizo esperar.

Atsushi había consumido su cuarto cigarrillo preparado con esa droga. Ladeo su cabeza observando a su presa. Sonrió. Tomó su navaja que guardaba en su bolsillo haciendo unos cortes para lamer.

Totty temblaba debajo de su cuerpo.

Se arrepentía de no escuchar a su hermano mayor y a su madre.

Ahora no sabría sí los volvería a ver para disculparse, ya que su piel fue perforada por aquella navaja.

Cerró sus ojos.

Los abrió levemente.

Aquellos hombres que protegían a Atsushi Nakamura, ahora estaban ultrajando su cuerpo magullado.

–Juguete para la basura, -murmuró aquel que poso su mano en su glúteo la primera vez- Atsushi-sama dijo que nos deshagamos de tu cuerpo pero no nos prohibió jugar contigo.

Antes que pueda decir algo, una patada lo dejo inconsciente.

Nuevamente abrió los ojos.

Personas a su alrededor haciéndole preguntas mientras lo subían en una camilla.

–Llamen a mi hermano Karamatsu Matsuno… -su voz era débil como un susurro. Tuvo miedo de no ser escuchado o peor que solo lo esté pensando- Díganle que venga solo… soy Todomatsu -nuevamente cerro los ojos al dar su último suspiro.

xXx

Una vez más abrió sus ojos.

Miro a su alrededor observando que se hallaba en la habitación de algún hospital.

Se alteró.

Una mano cálida sostuvo la suya.

–Ya, ya estoy aquí -palabras dulces viniendo de una voz quebrada-. Tú hermano te protegerá ahora –le regaló una triste sonrisa acompañada de lágrimas.

Ambos lloraban.

Todomatsu no sabía si lloraba de tristeza por lo que le paso o simplemente de felicidad al ver a Karamatsu a su lado.


	3. Chapter 3: Tougou & Osomatsu

**Nota de la autora:**

Han pasado 84 años desde que actualice(?) Ok... no. Creo que solo un mes... creo.

Bueno aquí la actualización, 30 cuartillas para recompensar mi tardanza en este fic. Por cierto, el siguiente capítulo será la continuación y luego viene el de Jyushi con Homura.

Por cierto, metí a otros personajes del manga tras averiguar de ellos (por eso igual me tarde) para ponerlos de lado de Tougou.

 **Aclaraciones previas**

 **Kaikei** – contador

 **Shatei gashira** – segundo teniente / Él se encarga de que los kyodai hacer bien sus tareas para el clan yakuza

 **Kyodai** – hermano mayor

 **Shatei** – hermano menor / Los soldados de la oyabun, que llevan a cabo las tareas que el oyabun les da sin dudar.

 **Lovelorn** : palabra en inglés para referirse que esta **_enfermo de amor_**. Cuando se usa " _My_ " se traduce como " _ **herida de amor**_ ". También es un adjetivo para referirse que la persona es **_infeliz a causa de un amor no correspondido._**

* * *

 **Capítulo III: Tougou y Osomatsu**

Habían llegado a Japón 5 de los 6 hijos de Matsuyo Matsuno, la donna del clan Matsuno. El único que decidió quedarse en Italia, y en algunas zonas europeas cercanas, fue el menor. Al arribar a su hogar, saludaron a su madre con abrazos y besos para luego hacer reverencia por su puesto de Donna.

En ese mismo momento se le dijo al mayor que era tiempo de empezar su entrenamiento para Don. Por lo tanto, ocuparía el lugar de Sottocapo mientras que el resto de ellos deberían ganarse un puesto respetable a base de sus habilidades en los negocios familiares.

Osomatsu, estaba emocionado. No solo porque sería oficialmente el líder de su familia. Sí no porque ahora sus hermanos y él tomarían venganza por el asesinato de su padre Matsubo. Los cinco hermanos estaban entusiasmados de salir a la calle a derramar sangre por la de su progenitor.

El anunciamiento de Osomatsu como futuro Don de los Matsuno no se hizo esperar, y con ello, el desfile de lame culos. Familias grandes y pequeñas de la mafia de Japón, yakuzas u otro tipo de familia como eran ellos, le visitaron para ganar favoritismo; puesto que algunos líderes tenían problemas con la actual Donna.

Para el actual Sottocapo eran solo lame culos y chupa huevos como Iyami.

Eso pensaba hasta que volvió a ver a ese hombre…

Aquel que conoció en su infancia durante el entierro de su padre.

El hombre con mirada intimidante y sonrisa peligrosa.

El Oyabun del clan yakuza más poderosa: Tougou Nakamura.

Acompañado del Wakaga-shira, el futuro líder del clan, su hijo: Atsushi.

Padre e hijo entraron al recinto de la mansión Matsuno. El más joven mostraba una mirada de fastidio hasta que los hijos de Matsuyo se presentaron. Entrecerró sus ojos levemente analizando los 5 mismos rostros, buscando aquella niña que le dio un golpe en la mejilla cuando eran jóvenes. Claro, Atsushi estaba consciente de que se trataba de un hombre, pero le gustaba recordarlo como una niña.

Por otra parte, Tougou mantenía su rostro serio con la mirada afilada. Una característica que siempre le resaltaba del resto de los líderes del Yakuza. Se apoyaba en un bastón, no es que lo necesite para caminar pero en el guardaba su vieja y fiel katana. Sus ojos negros como el abismo se encontró con aquellos ojos aun infantiles del Sottocapo, incluso se sonrieron de la misma manera a la última vez que se vieron.

Había un secreto entre ambos que pronto se irá revelando entre ellos dos.

–El clan Nakamura, les da la bienvenida a Japón, Joven Sottocapo -extendió su mano para Osomatsu con una sonrisa lasciva.

–Muchas gracias -estrechó aquella mano sintiendo la piel rígida y áspera, con arrugas discretas entre los dedos. Por alguna razón le fascino el roce de pieles.

–Osomatsu-niisan… jm… cof… Osomatsu -murmuró Choromatsu llamando su atención con palabras y codazos- Tú mano…

El sottocapo lo vio de manera extraña, sin entender a lo que se refería hasta que sus ojos descubrieron que aún sostenía la mano de Tougou. El saludo estaba durando demasiado. El mayor solo tenía los ojos entre cerrados con una sonrisa divertida reflejada.

–Lo… lo siento -un rubor comparado con su camisa de manga larga roja apareció.

A pesar de ello, mantenía su cabeza en alto como el futuro Don que era… sin embargo, evitaba el contacto visual con el Oyabun.

–Joven Matsuno, -el mayor volvió a tomar la palabra con un tono suave pero con el rostro serio- le recuerdo que hemos hecho un pacto -vio a su hijo por el rabillo del ojo haciendo un señal con la cabeza.

–Hemos acabado con la mitad de esta lista -hablo Atsushi entregando un sobre sellado de color rojo, el cual entrego a su padre-. Me imagino que ustedes ya quieren participar en la venganza por lo que he visto.

Los otros cuatro hermanos estaban atentos a las palabras de los presentes en silencio. Cuando escucharon el comentario del joven Nakamura todos mostraron sonrisas espeluznantes a su manera. Atsushi se preguntaba si Todomatsu podría hacer esa clase de miradas.

–El mejor consejo que les daré es matar a lo seguro y no a sospechosos -recriminó el Wakaga-shira. Quien había investigado previamente los movimientos de los hermanos Matsuno.

Por su parte, el cuarto hijo, solo rodó los ojos. Ya que Ichimatsu es el que llevaba más asesinatos sobre sus hombros. Cada día se ponía una meta para que sus hermanos no lo superen.

–Vaya… alguien ha hecho su tarea -bufó Ichimatsu con desinterés dejándose caer al sofá.

–Mejor que ustedes -agregó el castaño- Por cierto, ¿no deberían ser seis? –no aguanto su curiosidad.

–Al parecer, no la hiciste bien -sonrió burlón el cuarto hijo.

–Nuestro hermano menor, se quedó a finalizar sus estudios -respondió Karamatsu interviniendo mientras llevaba su mano derecha tras su cuello.

–Que importa si somos los seis o cinco -intervino Osomatsu- lo importante es la realización de los negocios.

–Una sabia respuesta -la voz de Tougou se hizo sonar ante el comentario.

–¡Ninis! -una voz femenina y agresiva entro al lugar. Los cinco hermanos se paralizaron. Ichimatsu se puso de pie de un golpe presentando una postura recta ante su madre- ¿Por qué no les han dicho que tomen asientos a nuestros invitados? –regaño golpeando a cada uno en la cabeza.

–Buenas tardes, Donna Matsuyo -Tougou le tomó de la mano para besarle el reverso, inclinándose ante ella como reverencia.

La mujer había entrado al lugar con un kimono negro con su hanhaba obi rojo. Su cabello recogido con un kanzashi del mismo color, tenía una forma de rosa que dejaba caer sus pétalos, los cuales sostenían el peinado. Además de sus lentes redondos de cristal delgado para mejorar su visión.

–Tougou-san -Inclinó la cabeza para responder el saludo- me disculpo por estos inútiles que no tienen morales –poso su propia mano sobre su propia mejilla-. Se preguntará que clase de idiotas críe…

–Cada quien educa a los hijos como puede -miró a Atsushi de reojo con una sonrisa para la mujer-.

–Por favor, tomen asiento -menciono la matriarca de la familia. Ambos aceptaron la oferta.- Choromatsu –vio al de camisa verde con cuadros- trae la botella de Sake que esta resguardado en mi oficina, el pescado que está en el refrigerador y la sal.

–¡Sí! -El tercer hijo salió corriendo del lugar para cumplir el cometido de su madre. Sin cuestionar los último.

–Nakamura-san, trajo los nombres de los involucrados en los atentados contra nuestro padre -comentó Osomatsu colocándose de pie a lado de su madre.

Tougou lo observaba relamiendo sus labios igual a cuando lo hizo en el funeral. Osomatsu abrió los ojos para luego girar su rostro para el pasillo por el que se fue su hermano. Quien minutos después volvía con el encargo.

–He regresado -anunció Choromatsu con una bandeja en la que llevaba el sake.

Matsuyo asentó con la cabeza. Luego se levantó de su lugar para sentarse en el piso usando sus muslos como apoyo, mantuvo erecta su espalda mientras colocaba ambas manos juntas sobre su regazo.

Sus hijos miraban con extrañeza ese comportamiento reciente por lo cual algunos abrieron los ojos y otros la boca.

–¿Mom? -arqueo una de sus cejas fruncidas al mismo tiempo que la visita repetía la acción en silencio quedando frente a la Donna.

–¡Ninis siéntese del mismo modo pero detrás de mí! -Le dio un regaño oculto en una orden- ¡Osomatsu, tú a mi lado!

Sus hijos obedecieron a regañadientes mientras ambos hombres permanecían sin decir palabra alguna. Solo mantenían la mirada fija en las acciones de los Matsuno. La única mujer saco una pipa alargada debajo de su manga la cual encendió mientras preparaba todo el sake. El otro hombre mayor metió sus manos por debajo de su saco, los hijos de Matsuyo se levantaron pensando que era un arma pero se tranquilizaron al ver que solo saco una pipa para fumar.

Pronto el aire del lugar se sentía con olor a tabaco.

El silencio y la postura les incomodaban a los sextillos.

–Osomatsu -la mujer colocó la bandeja frente a él- haz lo que te indicaré –el hijo mayor solo afirmo con la cabeza- separa las escamas del pescado y ponlo dentro de esta taza que contiene la sal.

–¿No sería mejor que lo haga Karamatsu? Él sabe cocinar -señalo al hermano menor que le seguía en el nacimiento- ¡Auch! –gimió de dolor al sentir la pipa de su madre contra su cabeza.

–En este momento eres el Azukarinin -le pellizco el brazo- ¡Así que hazlo bien! Nuestros invitados esperan –sonrió para el clan Nakamura.

El joven sottocapo seguía las instrucciones que su madre le entregaba. Una vez que termino con las escamas las combino con la sal para finalmente revolverlas con el sake. El cual, mezclaba entre sus manos.

Ichimatsu fue el encargado de deshacerse del pescado, quien se lo entrego a sus amigos felinos para que comieran. Luego regreso a la reunión a pesar de no querer pero desobedecer a su madre es una buena paliza que no le excitaría.

–Viértelo con cuidado a la taza del Oyabun -le dio una nueva orden- y en tu taza.

El chico cuidadosamente comenzó a verter el líquido en las tazas. Llenó la taza del oyabun hasta el tope como su madre le señalaba con la vista; intento hacer lo mismo con su taza pero su madre lo evito. Observo que su taza contenía menos.

Ahora sentía estar en un Deja vú.

No era un Deja vú lo que sentía era un recuerdo del funeral. Tougou hizo lo mismo que él estaba haciendo con su madre para sellar el pacto de tregua.

Osomatsu y Tougou bebieron al mismo tiempo un poco del sake, ambos mantenían la mirada fija sobre el otro. El futuro Don se puso nervioso de manera inconsciente sabiendo lo que pasará luego intercambiar sus tazas. Envidiaba la seriedad con la que el Oyabun actuaba.

Finalmente cada uno bebe de la taza del otro acabando con la última gota. Nuevamente esas esferas grises se mantenían filosas sobre él, evitado con su lengua que esa gota de sake cayera de la comisura de sus labios.

–"¿Qué no se cansa de sacar su lengua como un reptil? ¿A caso es una serpiente?" -se preguntaba en su mente dejando a un lado su taza controlando sus emociones.

El Oyabun Tougou Nakamura y el futuro Don Osomatsu Matsuno habían sellado su compromiso de venganza por ambas familias. Un nuevo pacto de tregua estaba naciendo entre ellos.

Pero pronto se crearía otro pacto más íntimo entre ellos.

Tougou se puso de pie seguido de su hijo, Atsushi. Hicieron una reverencia para despedirse para luego cruzar la puerta abandonando el lugar.

Matsuyo se regresó a su habitación para preparar las lecciones de Osomatsu. Sus hijos se retiraron a sus labores. Choromatsu tenía que ir con el clan Dayon, para visitar a su prometida Dayona, la única hija del Oyabun Dayon. Jyushimatsu se fue a un partido de beisball. Karamatsu se fue a su habitación tras darse cuenta que Ichimatsu dejó el lugar en silencio para no ser notado. Lo encontró esperándolo en la puerta de su habitación.

xXx

Por su parte, Osomatsu corrió a su habitación ignorando a sus dos hermanos en el pasillo. Al entrar cerró la puerta detrás de él. Metió su mano dentro de sus pantalones para buscar su miembro, tocándolo al mismo tiempo que su espalda se deslizaba por la puerta.

Aun sentía el toque de la mano de Tougou sobre él. Mordió su sudadera para evitar que los gemidos escapen con su nombre.

Le era tan delicioso imaginar aquel tacto por encima de sí mismo. El humo de la nicotina siendo expulsado en aire caliente sobre él. Aquellos molares en forma de colmillos filosos como los de un tiburón mordisqueando su piel hasta dejarle hematomas o sangre fuera de su cuerpo.

–Aaah… Tougou… -mordía con fuerza su ropa mientras respiraba agitado.

En su mente se recreó como su lengua de serpiente relamía sus labios en vez de los propios. Jugando con su lengua inexperta. Sentir esa mirada fría y penetrante en él, además de su pene duro.

–Más… -murmuro bajándose los pantalones para abrir sus piernas sobre el piso- lo necesito… -se indujo su propio dedo en su entrada anal haciendo que se doble su columna- Necesito de su pene -sintió como su semen tibio salía de su interior manchando sus losas negras con rojo.

Dejo que su mejilla toque el piso frío mientras su esperma seguía goteando. Se quedó en silencio con el culo hacia arriba para observar mejor su obra.

Dio un largo suspiro cerrando los ojos dejando su frente contra el frío piso.

Los abrió de golpe, levantándose de un brinco pero por los pantalones en los tobillos hicieron que se caiga al piso al perder el equilibrio. Ahora su frente se encontraba una vez contra el piso gracias al golpe que pronto se formaría en un moretón inflamado.

–¡¿Qué me pasa?! -se revolvió el cabello ignorando su dolor. Miró a su alrededor pero sobre todo a su ropa en los tobillos- Tsk… -se acomodó su bóxer y su pantalón al ponerlo como debe ser- ¡¿Por qué me masturbe pensando en un ruco?!

El golpe de su frente crecería como cuerno de unicornio cuando comenzó a pegarse contra la pared esperando sacar esas ideas de su mente.

–¡A mí me gustan las mujeres! -se repetía- ¡Los senos grandes con buenas cinturas! –Con sus manos hacia las siluetas de un cuerpo femenino- es cierto… Totoko no tiene abundantes senos –se agarró el mentón imaginando a la chica castaña hija de unos importadores de pescado en el cual ocultaban drogas ilegales.

La ha visto desnuda estando entre sus piernas embistiéndola, dando gemidos lastimeros como su canto. Sí no fuera por los negocios se la daría al hermano siguiente porque el solo quiere sexo sin ataduras. Por suerte, no la ha embarazado.

Eso de pensar en tener sexo con otro hombre le resultaba asqueroso. Eso era para Todomatsu o para el par de incestuosos llamados Karamatsu e Ichimatsu. Aún recuerda cuando oyó sonidos de gemidos saliendo de una habitación de la mansión italiana donde vivían durante su adolescencia, pensó que uno de sus hermanos se atrevió a perder la virginidad antes que él, decidió abrir la puerta para espiar pero su sorpresa fue ver a Karamatsu encima de Ichimatsu embistiendo mientras que el menor no dejaba de gemir acompañado con un "Oh mi Dios… te odio, más rápido y fuerte". Cerró la puerta comenzó a caminar llevando sus manos detrás de la nuca mientras silbaba divertido por la escena.

Pronto la mirada afilada del Oyabum con su lengua de serpiente regresó a su mente acompañada de un carmesí en sus mejillas y un par de latidos agitados.

–Te odio… -se dejó caer de rodillas al piso el cual golpeaba con su puño.

xXx

Al día siguiente, los cinco hermanos estaban reunidos frente el escritorio de la matriarca que había revisado la lista de nombres. Era de esperarse que los sixtillizos estaban listos para darle caza a los asesinos que acabaron con su padre. La Donna los mirada en silencio analizando a cada uno de sus hijos para saber quién era el adecuado en su primera misión.

Aunque la cabeza de Matsuyo estaba más concentrada en el significado de que Tougou posea una lista completa de nombres y él no los haya exterminado. Con los hombres que tiene bajo su mando, esa lista se hubiera sido terminada desde que se imprimió.

–¿Donna? -Hablo el mayor mirando a su madre- ¿Ocurre algo?

–Osomatsu, -Matsuyo vio a su hijo- ¿Cómo te hiciste eso? -señalo el cuerno de unicornio que salía de su frente-

–Me caí… -respondió a secas- lo importante no soy yo, sí no quien irá a la misión.

Los hermanos que estaban en silencio mirando con interés la respuesta de su madre, tragando con saliva.

–¡Mommy! -Se levantó Karamatsu del sofá que compartía con los dos menores de la familia- I'm the best en armas, -extendió su mano hacia ella- tengo buena puntería como francotirador, soy el segundo mejor en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, -miro a Oso, ya que él era el mejor en eso- además my mind is cold -apunto su cabeza con su dedo índice- for plans.

Matsuyo siguió revisando los archivos que estaban sobre su escritorio sin darle importancia a su segundo hijo.

–"¡Ella lo ignoró por completo!" -Pensó Choromatsu con la boca abierta-

Ichimatsu solo sonrió por la actuación pusilánime de su hermano mayor, al cual le dio un codazo directo a su estómago haciendo que escupa su alma por la fuerza aplicada mientras reía divertido.

–Creo que Jyushi, sería bueno para el trabajo -respondió finalmente tras un largo silencio que le servía para meditar su respuesta.

–¿Jyushimatsu? -ella poso sus ojos negros sobre el chico de la gran sonrisa que ladeaba la cabeza por aquella mención- Él no. -Nuevamente levanto el rostro hacia su Sottocapo-

–¿Por qué? -Preguntó Oso al ser cuestionado en su decisión-

–Choromatsu… -sin apartar la vista del mayor hablo al tercer hijo quien se hallaba sentado en un sillón rojo-

–¡Eh! ¡No! ¡No estoy listo para una misión! ¡Mejor manda a alguno de mis hermanos ellos tienen más experiencia en armas! -Negó con la cabeza y manos mientras el resto de su familia le observaban-

–Cof cof Choromatsu -Matsuyo hablo tranquilizándolo- Solo quiero que expliques porque no puedo mandar a Jyushimatsu.

–¿Eh? -parpadeo.

–Pajastovsky antes de alterarte mejor espera a que terminen de hablar -comentó Osomatsu rodando los ojos.

–… Jyushimatsu no puede ser porque él es muy imperativo e inestable puede hacer la misión perfecta o arruinarla, hasta que no se pueda controlar tendría que ir con uno de los dos mayores -miro a Osomatsu y a Karamatsu- porque los menores –ahora miraba a Ichimatsu y luego agacho la cabeza por su propia persona- no podemos controlarlo…

El silencio reino nuevamente en la habitación hasta que el hijo de la vista cansada se puso de pie caminando hacia su madre.

–Donna, envíame -metió sus manos en los bolsillos con la cabeza agachada caminando hacia ella- sabes que soy perfecto para la tortura –sonrió mostrando sus colmillos con una mirada de psicópata haciendo que la piel de los presentes se erice.

xXx

–Aburrido… -mencionó Ichimatsu frente a la entrada de un hospital- debí haber dejado que mierdamatsu venga en mi… -la imagen de su hermano mayor sobre él apareció por lo cual negó con la cabeza- en mi lugar… ¡no ese tipo de venir! -gritó haciendo que las personas lo volteen a ver.

Entró al hospital para luego dirigirse a una bodega de limpieza donde se vistió como médico, cambiando su ropa comoda: pants y sudadera purpura por una camisa de vestir blanca con pantalón negro, una corbata morada cubierto con una bata médica. Se puso los lentes falsos y fingió ser un doctor o practicante para que le creyeran por su joven edad.

–Sakata, Miyano… -murmuró caminando en recepción donde se puso detrás de una computadora buscando datos de la persona- "Accidente de tránsito, heridas leves, fecha de ingreso: 07/01 a las 5:00 pm, habitación 1406". -Repetía la información en su cabeza- Tsk… -aporreo su mano contra el mostrador asustando a los presentes que lo rodeaban- está en el piso 4.

No tuvo otra opción que caminar hacia el lugar, encontró el elevador pero no lo alcanzó y este marcaba el séptimo piso… iba a tardar. No le quedo otra que subir por las escaleras, a su mala condición física por no hacer ejercicio. Primer piso fue un logro, segundo fue un intento para buscar el elevador, tercer piso sus piernas se arrastraban y cuarto piso, estaba seguro que su alma putrefacta se quedó desde el primer piso.

Salió de las escaleras deslizándose por la pared detrás de una maceta para respirar profundamente o de lo contrario alcanzaría a su alma. Ahora a buscar al dichoso paciente.

–… Tsk… habitación 1406 -escuchó una voz saliendo del elevador- solo debo darle sus medicamentos y habré acabado.

Asomo un poco su rostro para no ser visto, observando a una enfermera malhumorada sin depilarse las piernas. "Toda una sensual mujer" pensó con burla. Sabía que tenía que seguir a la susodicha para encontrar a su paciente. Sí era necesario noquearía a la mujer, le haría un favor a sus enfermos bajo su cargo.

La siguió con cautela hasta que la vio entrar en una habitación. La que buscaba. Espero a que saliera pero no lo hacía, decidió pasar al plan B. Golpearla y luego asesinar al paciente. Abrió la puerta y observo a la mujer… o mejor dicho hombre sobre Sakata, ahorcándole.

–¡¿Qué demonios?! -Exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo

–¡Ayúdame! -Sakata, un hombre de cabello oscuro con heridas en el rostro pedía su auxilio.

–¡Idiota! ¡Ese hombre es mi víctima! -No podía fallar en la primera misión que su madre le encomendó o lo golpearía.

–¿Víctima? -preguntó asustado Sakata.

–¿Quién eres? niñito -Preguntó el hombre vestido de enfermera con arrogancia

–¿Eh? -Escupió a un lado de él metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos levantando la ceja derecha- ¿Debo presentarme ante una enfermera cuando se ve que tengo mejor posición?

–¡Oe! -reclamó la burla impertinente- ¡Me llamó Testu, soy del clan Nakamura!

Intento intimidar al joven que se vio inmutado ante su confesión a diferencia del enfermo en su cama.

–¿Y quieres que aplauda? -buscaba entre sus bolsillos alguna navaja para abrir las heridas de su víctima como tortura, como diversión, como venganza.

–¡Cómo te atreves a ser tan grosero con un clan poderoso! -Tetsu estaba dispuesto a golpearlo.

–Me atrevo porque soy un Matsuno, Ichimatsu Matsuno -sacó de su bolsillo el abrelatas de la comida de los gatos callejeros a los que alimentaba-. Hoy seré su médico particular, ignore a mi fea asistente –mostró el artefacto con una sonrisa maliciosa- es tiempo de revisar sus heridas.

–¡No! ¡Noo! -Aquél hombre cayó en pánico al darse cuenta que los dos clanes más poderosos dieron con él. La masacre en la que participó para acabar con las parejas de cada líder de esos clanes por fin lo alcanzó- ¡Perdónenme la vida y les prometo dar información sobre los otros involucrados!

–No, no se preocupe por eso -Tetsu se acomodó la falda para sacar de ella la pistola que llevaba entre las piernas- nuestro joven Wakaga-shira, puede encargarse de eso. Él nos dijo sobre usted –Ichi rodo los ojos inflando los cachetes mientras la sexy enfermera le regalaba una "dulce" sonrisa-

Además, nos quita la diversión de ir a cazarles –agregó en un tono de fastidio respaldándose en la pared junto a la cama- Terminemos con esto

Retomó su camino hacia el enfermo pero el brazo de Tetsu lo detuvo.

Esto es trabajo para los profesionales, no para niños que juegan a ser malos –le dio una sonrisa pero en su mirada se veía el peligro.

Ichimatsu respondió con una mirada simple y los ojos vacíos como su alma.

–¿Entonces porque intervienes en mi camino? -lo sostuvo de su muñeca para apartarlo.

Una discusión verbal y de miradas comenzó entre ambos pronto cambio a agresión física. Momento que aprovechó el otro para escapar por la ventana.

–¡Prefiero suicidarme antes que ustedes me toquen! -brincó detrás de la ventana.

Ellos se alteraron pero se tranquilizaron al ver que estaba en las escaleras de emergencias. Ambos suspiraron de alivio pero recordaron que tienen que ir por él. Ichimatsu corrió lo más rápido que pudo para tomar el ascensor, al igual que lo hizo Tetsu quien se cayó por no saber andar en tacones. Termino en las escaleras.

Bajaron al siguiente piso para buscarlo en el cuarto siguiente un paciente mencionó que corrió por el pasillo gritando que lo van asesinar.

Ichimatsu solo dijo que es una operación y el otro entro en pánico. Continuaron con su persecución hasta que lo hallaron en plena calle.

Se les escapo.

Los dos clanes querían ese cadáver.

Tendrán que entregar el propio.

–¿No era tu misión ese que escapo? -pregunto un hombre con capa negra mostrando sus colmillos con los brazos cruzados junto a una camioneta negra.

–¡Eh! -la enfermera se sobre salto al oír la voz- no… como cree Dracu-sama

–"¿Dracu?" -pensó Ichimatsu mirando al hombre que le observo. Era raro.

–Le dije a Tata-sama que no envié solo a un shatei… -suspiró negando con la cabeza- ellos siempre necesitan a un Kyodai. ¿Y este mocoso? -Movió su nariz-

Ichimatsu lo ignoro. En su mente estaba tratando de idear como disculparse con su familia o como encontrar al fugitivo antes que esos hombres.

–¡Es un estúpido Matsuno que interfirió en mi misión! -señalaba con gritos pateando el piso con sus tacones blancos.

–Cierto… había olvidado que Tougou-sama les entrego la lista de nombres -agregó el otro- y que tenía que decírtelo para que no te sorprendas al verlos. Sin embargo, eso no explica que no termines tú trabajo.

Ichimatsu dio un largo suspiro, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de la bata, estiro una pierna para pasar de largo entre esos dos. No le interesaba escucharlos discutir ni lo que piensan de él. Su mente estaba enfocada en no fallar. Algo le llamó su atención. Un hombre de pie en un callejón acariciando a un pequeño gato gris con blanco que temblaba debajo de su toque.

–¿Qué le sucede señor Sakamoto? Perdón, Sakata, Miyano -aquel hombre de boina café hablaba con su víctima. Tal vez era algún conocido de él- ¿Le comió la lengua el ratón? –pudo observar una sonrisa lasciva apareciendo debajo de ese bigote de tres pelos que notó.

Ichimatsu se guardó para atacar a ambos sujetos sí era necesario para cumplir su objetivo.

–Tomé -le entrego el gato al otro hombre con bata de hospital-. Acarícielo para tranquilizarse un poco.

Ese gato maullaba con dolor y eso no le gustaba al amante de los felinos.

El hombre misterioso dio un paso hacia atrás, saco un aparato de su bolsillo del pantalón. Hizo una llamada.

–¿Policía? Encontré a su enfermo -era alguien bueno al parecer.

–"Tsk… ¡Demonios! Tengo que actuar ahora" -Pensó sacando su arma corriendo detrás del sujeto con boina y antes que actúe el gato exploto con el sujeto.

Ichimatsu abrió los ojos lo más que pudo. Sangre y tripas se espacian en el aire. El maullido lastimero de aquel ser estaba grabado en su cabeza repitiéndose como eco. No le interesaba como murió Sakata. Se dejó caer de rodillas todas las fuerzas se le vinieron hacia abajo.

–Oh… testigo -un arma le apuntaba la frente- ¿Qué no sabes que la curiosidad mató al gato?, chico gato –su cabello revuelto le hacía parecer que tenía orejas de gato.

–¡Tata-sama, espere! -Gritó Dracu seguido de Tetsu que agarraba los tacones al quitárselo para correr- ¡Es un Matsuno! –aquel subordinado le informaba.

–¿Matsuno? -ladeo su cabeza para ver al joven que estaba saliendo del shock- Bien, por esta vez te dejaré vivir chico gato –apartó su arma-. Tengo órdenes precisas del Oyabun de no matarlos hasta que él me los ordene –oculto su arma-.

–¡Maldito! -le apuntó con la pistola. En sus ojos se veía el odio transmitido por ese ser- ¡A mí no me importan los pactos!

–Baja tu arma niño -le dio un manotazo haciendo que la suelte- no puedes ser un asesino si tiemblas con la pistola en la mano -se giró-. Nunca podrás asesinar a un Shatei gashira. Solo otro alguien poderoso como es Tougou-sama puede hacerlo.

Aquel hombre camino delante de sus subordinados, dejando a atrás a un rencoroso y vengativo Matsuno que se aprendería de memoria su rostro y nombre.

xXx

Su madre no dejaba de gritarle y golpearle con su abanico. Para ella y sus hermanos no era culpable de fallar en la misión. Ella imaginaba el mismo resultado con cualquiera de sus hijos, aún no estaban listos para ir solos.

El motivo por lo cual la Donna estaba enfadada con él, era por la discusión que tuvo con el segundo teniente de los Nakamura, rompería el pacto con ellos.

–Osomatsu, -hablo Matsuyo al tranquilizarse- es necesario que te reúnas con el Oyabun para disculparte en nombre de tu hermano.

–¿Eh? -Levantó la ceja el cuarto hijo- ¿Por qué me he de disculpar?

–Estamos bajo un pacto de tregua, cualquier miembro que haga algo por muy minima que sea la ofensa, una mala cara, por ejemplo… -Choromatsu le explicó para luego ver a su hermano mayor- Ofende directo al líder del clan. Por lo tanto, Osomatsu-niisan, siendo nuestro futuro Don debe ir a disculparse o perderá aliados.

–Eso es patético -el purpura torció los labios escupiendo a su lado o más bien a Karamatsu que estaba junto a él.

–Son las normas -nuevamente la mujer retomó la palabra- y hay que respetarlas.

El Sottocapo se mantenía en silencio con una mirada seria que utilizaba para disimular la emoción de volver a ver a aquel hombre.

–Choromatsu, prepara una reunión con Tougou -comentó Osomatsu rompiendo su silencio.

El de saco verde afirmó con la cabeza.

xXx

La reunión estaba pactada para las 8 de la noche en el restaurante francés C'est la vie. Le había dicho a Choromatsu que pida una mesa apartada. Se puso su mejor traje: un conjunto de saco y pantalón negro como la corbata. Su camisa de manga roja y un reloj de oro. Se ducho con la fragancia de su loción. Cualquiera pensaría que iría a ver a su novia Totoko.

–Lo siento, mi padre no pudo venir debido a los negocios -comentó Atsushi sentándose frente a Osomatsu en la mesa- Envía sus cordiales saludos y disculpas.

… -Él joven frunció el entrecejo. Había esperado más de media hora para que al final tenga su cita con el hijo- Ya veo.

–Se de ante mano el motivo de esta reunión, es sobre el asunto de nuestro Shatei Gashira y su pequeño hermano -El Sottocapo solo afirmó con la cabeza mostrando fastidio-. Mi padre, quiero decir, el Oyabun, se disculpa de que la información no llegue a todos nuestros subordinados. –llamó el mesero para pedir una copa de vino.

–No sé sí deba disculpar a mi pequeño hermano por apuntar con un arma a ese hombre, él tenía la orden de acabar con todos los testigos o de las personas que se interpongan en su camino -respondió llevando un bocado de su cena previamente pedida.

–Lo mismo digo de mi Shatei -agregó el castaño mientras observaba su copa siendo llenada- pero por eso estamos reunidos aquí hoy –vio de reojo a Osomatsu- para formar un acuerdo y evitar estos conflictos en el futuro –el otro solo se cruzó de brazos apoyándose de manera recta en su asiento arqueando una ceja-. ¿Cada quien seguirá sus propios objetivos o compartiremos los objetivos?

–Prefiero que cada uno siga su propio camino -respondió de manera directa-. Así que vamos a dividirnos los nombres.

–Como la cuenta de esta cena -burló.

xXx

Esa noche Osomatsu no llegó a su casa se fue a un taible dance con sus hermanos para distraerse con las mujeres que ahí bailaban y se desnudaban por unas cuantas monedas. Él había llegado encontrando a un grupo de sujetos que estaban alborotados en la esquina de una mesa rodeada de mujeres bellas y semi desnudas.

No le dio la importancia pero Ichimatsu solo gruño diciendo que eran los tipos del clan Nakamura, Choromatsu le dijo que se tranquilice y los ignoré.

Osomatsu en el caminó les explico el asunto de que se dividieron la lista y que no hay que tratar mal a los Nakamura o su madre los golpearía hasta matarlos, quitándole a Tougou y a sus hombres el gusto de asesinarlos.

El Sottocapo estaba enfadado porque quería encontrarse con el Oyabun pero ese no asistió por lo que no disfrutaba su estancia con las mujeres en ropa interior.

–Buenas noches caballeros -una chica pelirroja cubierta por un antifaz de mariposa- la casa: Natsuki, trae su nueva atracción hacia ustedes: -las luces se apagaron- ¡Nyaa-chan!

Las luces alumbraron el escenario, cayendo sobre una tímida chica de cabello rosa con mechas verdes, vistiendo ropa de colegiala con orejas y cola de gato. Sus ojos eran esmeraldas que necesitaban ser pulidas para que vuelvan a brillar, eso era lo que Choromatsu pensó al verla.

–¡Tsk… otro estúpido gato… ahora en chica! -gritó un Tata borracho

Ichimatsu solo bufó.

–¡No se atrevan a ofender a Nya-chan! -Gritó sobre saltado Choromatsu- ¡Nya-chan es mucho para ustedes, cerdos asquerosos!

–Oe, Choromatsu -Karamatsu trató de tranquilizar a su hermano menor- recuerda lo que dijiste de ignorarlos.

–No puedo ignorar a alguien que ofende a una mujer, sobre todo a un ángel -se agarró las manos juntándolas sobre sus mejillas con un sonrojo y brillo en sus ojos verdes-. Un ángel ha descendido entre nosotros.

Los demás solo pusieron los ojos en blanco por aquel comentario. Luego pusieron su cara de espanto cuando de la nada saco luces de su saco verde, moviéndolas al ritmo del baile de la chica. No se sabía las letras de las canciones pero las acompañaba con ánimos y gritos.

–Por eso seguirá virgen incluso después de casarse con Dayona -comentó Osomatsu.

–Bueno, chicos ha llegado la hora -la pelirroja interrumpió el show agarrando a Nya-chan por su hombro haciendo que tiemble- esta chica tiene 13 años y aún es virgen –todos los hombres se emocionaron mostrando su rostro de depredadores mientras que Choromatsu mostro su cara de temor- ¿escuchó 5 mil yenes por su primera noche?

–Aprovecha Choromatsu, para que se te quite lo virgen -comentó Ichimatsu divertido por la cara de espanto de su hermano menor.

–¡Virgen, virgen! -gritaba Jyushimatsu agitando sus brazos al aire haciendo que sus mangas sueltas de su sudadera amarilla revoloteen como bandera.

–¡Oh, los tenemos 5 mil yenes en la mesa de los Matsuno! -la pelirroja señalo al más joven de la mesa que abrió los ojos formando rombos con ellos, girando su vista hacia el tercer hijo que solo lo veía con odio.

–¡Jyushimatsu! -Lo sujeto del cuello- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? -lo sacudía mientras el segundo y cuarto hermanos trataba de separarlo.

–Ya, ya Pajamatsu. Te está haciendo un favor -El mayor poso su mano en la espalda de Choromatsu dando palmaditas.

–¡¿Favor?! ¡Ella va a pensar que soy un cerdo pervertido como tú! -gritaba enfadado.

–Eh… esto… ah -la pelirroja trataba de llamar la atención que la mesa de los Matsuno les robaba- 5 mil yenes a la una… a las dos...

–¡15 mil! -Tetsu gritó levantando su copa

–¡Tenemos una oferta mejor! -aplaudió la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

–¡20! -gritó Ichimatsu aporreando sus manos sobre su mesa agrandando sus ojos para que le salgan de la cara.

–Esos Matsuno nos arruinaron la misión, ahora nosotros les arruinaremos la diversión -comentó Dracu mientras se servía de su bebida que resbalaba por el cuello de una bailarina- ¡25! -Agregó- todos los shatei a mi cargo le agradecerán a su hermano mayor por comprarles un juguete de una noche –sonrió ladino.

–Niisan… -Choromatsu vio preocupado a Osomatsu al escuchar eso-

–Nah… -se encogió de brazos- sí no vas a ofrecer más mejor quítate.

–¡30! -el verde saco su chequera- ¡Lo pagaré ahora mismo!

–¡Oe Choromatsu! -El mayor estaba pensando que toda la fortuna de la familia se irá al carajo por ello- ¡Mejor apuesta tu virginidad para pagar la de ella!

–Eso es interesante -una voz firme se escuchó en el recinto- ¿Y cuánto me cobrarías por la tuya, joven Sottocapo? -Osomatsu volteo su rostro hacia dónde provenía aquella voz que se reía por su propio chiste de forma discreta.

–Tougou… -vio al hombre salir de una puerta seguido de un par de chicas-

–Daré 40 por ello -vio a su Shatei- en efectivo -acomodó su mancuernilla de oro con forma de serpiente-

–¡45! -Osomatsu robó el micrófono por impulso- ¿Pueden superar eso?

–El clan Nakamura retira la oferta -se sacudió el traje sin darle importancia al joven.

–45 a la una… -la pelirroja hacía pausa para esperar una contra oferta- a las dos… -sonrió descarada- Nya-chan tienes una cita de juegos con los quintillizos -le guiño el ojo.

En la mesa los hermanos restantes estaban con la boca abierta. Parte de su fortuna se había ido en la compra de la virginidad de aquella niña. Su madre les abofeteara hasta que se le caiga la mano, pero primero les quitará el dinero.

–¡Osomatsu-niisan eres un estúpido! -gritó Ichimatsu- ¡Estupidomatsu, tontomatsu!

–What?! ¿Ahora qué haremos? -preguntó alarmado Karamatsu- Us mother… she will to kill –se agarró la frente en posé dramática- Oh, my dear god. ¿Qué será de mis Karamatsu girls sí muero? Non, non, my Karamatsu Girls are going to cry for me –un puñetazo directo a su estómago por parte del cuarto hijo hizo que caiga al suelo agonizante.

–No te preocupes, Cacamatsu, podemos asesinarte ahora y ver qué sucede con ellas –el purpura comenzó a patearle en el piso.

–Al menos Choromatsu-niisan está feliz -Jyushimatsu señalo a su hermano que estaba congelado de pie frente al escenario con la boca abierta-. Tanto que no puede encontrar una expresión para ello –agitó sus brazos riéndose-

El menor salió corriendo de la mesa para acercarse a su hermano petrificado, aprovechando para pintarle el rostro con un plumón negro.

Osomatsu se agarró del cuello. Él sabía que sus hermanos sobrevivirían a la tormenta que se acercaba con su madre enfadada pero él… su cabeza rodaría. Su puesto como Don peligraba. Las consecuencias de esto, serían terribles.

–Felicidades por comprar a tan linda chica. –Le extendió la mano. Osomatsu se quedó en silencio durando en tomarle no quería tener otra erección- No se preocupe, esta vez no importa que se quede horas tomado de mi mano –le entregó una dulce sonrisa haciendo que él otro se sonroje- y dejarme con la mano en el aire es una ofensa –aunque aún estaba con la sonrisa relajada en sus ojos se le veía la ira por aquello.

El rojizo dejo de pensar para estrechar la mano rígida de aquel hombre. Quien al parecer, se relajó al sentir el toque de la piel suave.

–¿Entonces aceptas los 40? -preguntó atrayendo su cuerpo hacía con el agarre de ambas manos, posando su mano libre en la cintura de Osomatsu que no supo cómo reaccionar.

–¿Qué? -parpadeo sin entender lo que pasaba. Sin apartarse.

–40 por tu virginidad -liberó la mano ajena para tomar el mentón del chico a cercando su rostro al ajeno-. Aunque creo que la entregaste de forma gratuita.

–¿Es enserio? -no se lo preguntaba a Tougou. Se cuestionaba a sí mismo, el no pelear para liberarse.

–Una noche contigo por 40 mil yenes en efectivo -le mostró la maleta traía consigo- ¿te parece? -le robo un beso mordiendo sus labios e introduciendo su lengua a la fuerza.

¿Estaba soñando?

¿A caso seguía en su habitación fantaseando con él mientras se masturbaba en su nombre?

Realmente esa lengua de reptil sabía lo que hacía.

El veneno de su saliva recorría su cuerpo de forma tan letal que moriría ahí mismo entre sus brazos, bajo el poder de sus labios.

–Viejo… -murmuro separando su rostro para respirar- ¿Puedo contar el dinero?

Ambos se intercambiaron una sonrisa descarada mientras el maletín cambiaba de manos. Tougou lo jalo del brazo para que lo siguiera hacia una habitación, hizo una señal con la cabeza para que no sean interrumpidos. De lo contrario que los mate.

A decir verdad, no era lo que el futuro Don esperaba.

La habitación resulto ser una oficina, con un escritorio lleno de papeles revueltos sobre él. La única ventana era una pequeña rectangular con persianas en el lado interior, y en el exterior, barrotes. Las paredes eran de color verde vomito desgatado; a la izquierda de su entrada yacía un viejo sofá café, cualquiera pensaría que lo sacaron del basurero y lo subieron ahí. Detrás del escritorio, solo había una silla tan simple como el papel: madera, sin detalles ni comodidades.

–¡¿Dónde vamos a tener sexo?! -Gritó hasta dejar su cara rojo mostrando las venas de su cuello al estirar su garganta- ¡¿En el piso sobre las cucarachas?! –no estaba seguro sí esos bichos estaban vivas o muertas.

–¿Sexo? -El Oyabun ladeo la cabeza entrecerrando los ojos viendo al joven- ¿De qué hablas?

–¡Dijiste que me vas a dar los 40 mil yenes sí tendríamos sexo! -le irritaba que se haga el desentendido.

–Oh, joven Sottocapo, me temo que ha tenido un mal entendido -respondió en un tono tranquilo mientras señalaba con la cabeza el maletín y la mesa.

–¡Qué! -¿Qué clase de juego le estaba haciendo?- ¡Tú anciano asqueroso -le daba igual respetarle o no en este momento- me robaste un beso!... no… -respiró hondo- ¡Ultrajaste mi boca! ¡Me la violaste, cabrón!

–Esa no es la forma de hablarle a sus mayores, y menos, a alguien que tiene un mejor puesto que usted -nuevamente la mirada afilada pidiendo sangre para derramar apareció acompañado de un tono tranquilo.

–¡Pero tú… -La mano del mayor le cubrió la boca, enterrando sus dedos en la piel de sus mejillas que ahora estaban rojizas por la presión impuesta.

–Es una forma de hacer negocios -su tono cambio a uno más seco pero firme-. Solo quería ver tu nivel de puta… -con su mano libre lo tomó de la cadera acercándolo más a su cuerpo. Con su pierna derecha abrió las de Osomatsu, estando debajo de su entrepierna comenzó a rozarlo con su muslo-. Solo quería proponerte un negocio y pagarte los 40, pero no imagine que fueras una zorra. -sonrió mostrando los colmillos.

El Sottocapo solo se quedó viéndole fijamente sin emitir ruido que revele algún sentimiento que no sea la indiferencia. Sus ojos carmesí se posaron en los ojos color sangre de la serpiente que le estrujaba su cuerpo, al enredarse con él.

Dicen que para domar serpientes tienes que verla a los ojos pero tienes que ser cuidado porque ellas pueden hipnotizarte.

Osomatsu aprendió esa lección esa misma noche cuando los colmillos se clavaron el su cuello insertándole el veneno para adormecerlo.

–¡mh! -fue el único ruido que salió de su boca al sentir los afilados dientes traspasar su piel además de una firme mano apretándole su glúteo.

–¿Podemos seguir con los negocios? -liberó al joven para caminar detrás del escritorio y colocarse en esa silla que además de verse incomoda, cogía de la pata derecha.

Osomatsu solo se quedó en silencio con la boca abierta acariciando su cuello que le ardía. Lentamente se giró hacia Tougou que permanecía tranquilo revisando unos papeles como si nada hubiera pasado.

Lo odia.

Odio que le provoque masturbarse tras reunirse con él.

Odio que le quiera comprar una follada.

Odio que hiciera que le encantada su lengua.

Odio que lo ilusione con cogerlo.

Odio que su piel aun sienta sus labios.

Odio que le dejará una erección y no quiera hacerse cargo.

Lo odiaba.

–Como le decía, quiero usar los navíos de su prometida Totoko Yowai -hablaba sin importarle ser respondido- para introducir mercancía ilegal. Nada inusual, solo unas joyas de importación –sonrió-. ¿Le parece bien unos 40 mil yenes?

Osomatsu tosió para luego torcer la boca.

–Además del dinero, ¿qué ganaré? -respondió dejándose caer en el viejo sofá del cual dejo escapar una nube de polvo que le hizo toser.

Tougou se rio divertido por aquello.

–Sí eres un buen niño -se levantó caminó hacia él quedándose de pie para acariciarle la cabeza- puedas recibir más que esto.

–¿Más dinero? -levantó la ceja viendo al mayor que nuevamente le mostró esa rara sonrisa, una combinación de amabilidad con maldad.

–No -con su mano acerco el rostro de Osomatsu al siper de su pantalón abierto con anterioridad mientras estaba detrás del escritorio- con esto. –Mantuvo su agarré para restregar la nariz ajena con su entrepierna.

El Sottocapo sentía que el aire se le iba por no poder respirar. Sin embargo, el aroma de ese pene, era tan atrayente que no quería apartarse pero sus pulmones pedían a gritos hacerlo.

–¡Oh, maldito viejo! -dijo respirando con dificultad mientras tosía. Se pasó su dedo índice debajo de la nariz.- ¡Eres un sucio pervertido! ¡Raboverde! –le señalo.

–¿Lo soy? Pero en esta habitación el único con una erección entre sus pantalones eres tú -con su pie piso suave la erección del chico.

–Tsk… infeliz -se tapó la boca para que el gemido no se le escape. Aquel hombre ladeo la cabeza observando la reacción del menor. Lo volvió a pisar usando más presión.- "¿Qué clase de juego es este?" –Se preguntaba así mismo mientras observaba al mayor deformando su rostro serio a uno enfermizo- Tou… -se mordió el labio intentando retener su nombre- Tougou…

El mayor dejo de pisotearle. Regreso su pie junto al otro.

–Debemos cerrar el trato -se arrodillo ante el chico que se encontraba agitado- pero no tenemos sake, ni pescado para sellarlo -sus manos agiles deabrochaban su pantalón dejando ver unos boxers grises húmedos por el presemen- tendremos que improvisar, -libero el miembro de pie frente a sus ojos grisáceos- joven Sottocapo.

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes que introdujera el pene dentro de su boca.

–Aah… mh… -doblaba su espalda moviendo sus caderas para sentir lo más profundo de la garganta del mayor- Dios… -la lengua de Tougou era mejor de lo que se había imaginado.

Los pómulos marcados del mayor, ahora se notaban más cuando este succionaba de la glande del menor. Con sus manos pellizcaba aquellos testículos colgados del chico. Cuando sacaba el miembro de su boca, su lengua pasaba de la uretra hasta los vellos púbicos.

–No aguantó… -murmuró pero fue escuchado por Tougou que regreso el pene a su boca recibiendo todo el esperma en ella.

Aquel hombre se levantó del piso donde estaba de rodillas para ponerse a la altura del rostro de Osomatsu. Lo jalo de las mejillas para besarle introduciendo el resto de semen que tenía en su boca.

El menor abrió los ojos al sentir su propio sabor, era salado con un toque de tabaco proveniente de la boca ajena.

Veneno…

Suave veneno.

La presión de la mano de Tougou hizo que se apartada para que intercambie de lugar con él. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber qué era su turno.

Osomatsu no dejaba de pensar que por primera vez iba a tener un pene en la boca, y no cualquier pene, si no que era uno viejo, apestoso y arrugado.

Trataba de pensar en ello para disimular las ganas que tenía de probarlo para derretirlo con su boca.

Deseaba tanto tenerlo adentro de él.

Aunque sea de manera oral.

Realmente le gustó su olor a licor, algunas gotas de su bebida habrán caído en él. Era embriagador.

Saco su pene recto.

Trago saliva al mismo tiempo que la mano del Oyabun haga que se lo trague.

El movimiento de caderas era veloces y desesperadas.

¿Cuántas horas ha estado aguantando para follarle la boca?

Tal vez desde que se vieron para beber el sake en la ceremonia… o tal vez… desde que le ofreció el dinero…

O tal vez…

Cuando lo conoció de niño.

¡No!

Esa idea la ha de descartar.

¿Esperar siglos para follarselo?

Es imposible.

Aunque…

El agarre de sus cabellos, que están a punto de ser arrancados de su cabeza lo dejaban en duda.

Sentía como ese gordo pene llegaba hasta lo más profundo de su pene. Las lágrimas recorrían sus parpados. Ruidos extraños salieron de su garganta. Se ahogaba con cada embestida. Un gruñido salió de los labios del hombre que le revolvía su cabello.

El esperma recorrió su garganta y antes de tragarlo; la lengua del mayor se introdujo. Revolvía su propio esperma con la saliva combinada de ambos. El hombre dejo escapar una pequeña hilera de saliva con semen para luego tragar el resto dentro de su boca.

–Hemos sellado el pacto -sonrió levantándose para cerrar los pantalones-.

Salió de esa fea y vieja oficina dando la espalda al menor. Quien se quedó observándole aun de arrodillas con la hilera de fluidos chorreando por la comisura de sus labios.

El sonrojo de sus mejillas ahora era de placer.

Cerró los ojos de manera lenta mientras suspiraba antes de ponerse de pie. Se acomodó la ropa. Se sacudió el polvo del sucio lugar. Camino hacia el escritorio, mirando el maletín unos instantes antes de agarrarlo para salir de esa oficina.

xXx

Sus hermanos seguían en el lugar discutiendo cual borrachos eran. El clan Nakamura había desaparecido. Las mujeres seguían desvistiendo al son de la música y los billetes, otras servían tragos en diminutos trajes; una que otra salía o entraba de las habitaciones con sujetos detrás de ellas o viceversa. Las cosas se veían normal a su parecer.

Jyushimatsu jugaba béisbol con las botellas de licor que alzaba en el aire para romperlas antes de que caigan. Las personas se alejaban por miedo a la lluvia de alcohol con astillas, ni los guardias podían acercarse. "Otra travesura de los Matsuno". Escuchó decir entre los murmullos que observaban al quinto hijo.

–Disculpe, Osomatsu-sama. Es mejor que detenga a su pequeño y adorable hermano -mencionó con miedo una joven mesera en bikini amarillo-. Se está acabando el suministro de licor de un mes en unos segundos.

–¿Eh? -Movió los hombros mostrando el poco interés al escucharla- ¿Todomatsu está aquí? –miró por todas partes solo para molestar-. ¡Aah! Hablas de Jyushimatsu… -vio al quinto que no dejaba de reír divertido por su juego y los tragos encima- Mañana les enviaré un camión reemplazando las botellas, además –ladeo la cabeza- ¿cómo arruinarle la felicidad a mi pequeño y lindo ángel?

La chica solo bajo la cabeza aceptando la respuesta. No podía decir o hacer nada más. No sabiendo cómo eran los Matsuno. Lo que estaba pasando frente a sus narices no era nada comparado con lo que vendría sí se les retaba. Solo le quedo resignarse y seguir trabajando mientras la fiesta se terminaba.

Por su parte, Osomatsu observó que su tercer hermano, Choromatsu celebraba que perdería la virginidad con su diosa afrodita reencarnada en Nya-chan. Era divertido como el hermano más serio que podría pasar por frío y calculador, ahora levantaba la pierna derecha mientras juntaba sus manos para pegarlas en sus mejillas cantando el nombre de la chica.

–Oh Nya-chan~ -ese tonito de niña de secundaria en plena pubertad era de risa- ¡Diosas de diosas! –Estaba seguro que estaba por crearle un altar- Te entregaré mi virginidad –que bueno que grababa con su teléfono ese instante.

– "Bendito seas Todomatsu por la idea de grabar los momentos vergonzosos como este" -pensó tratando de que su risa no se escuche en la grabación. Ya tenía como sacarle dinero o favores al de verde para que Dayona no se enteré.- "¿Y dónde se hallaran Karamatsu e Ichimatsu?"

Iba a preguntar pero pronto los vio salir del baño.

Ichimatsu tenía el ceño fruncido mientras que Karamatsu tenía el cabello revuelto. Puso su cara traviesa esperando que se acercaran. Cuando tuvo a ambos hermanos menores frente a él, cruzo su brazo al de cabello revuelto.

–Oigan, ya tengo el dinero para que el pajamatsu pierda la virginidad -mencionó mostrando el maletín plateado con una gran sonrisa sin soltar a su hermano-. Así que Karamatsu, -miró al de purpura- tendremos que solo juntar el resto.

–¿De dónde sacaste el dinero? Osomatsu-niisan –Preguntó Choromatsu saliendo de su mundo para caer en la realidad.

–Hice negocios con Tougou –la formalidad no es algo que se le da-

–¿Le vendiste tu culo? -preguntó el de azul.

–Oe, Karamatsu sonaste como Ichimatsu -ambos hermanos se erizaron al notar la confusión- pero solo me pago por usar un barco de Totoko para cruzar mercancía

Osomatsu no entregó su culo porque no hubo penetración solo le hizo un oral, porque no hubo sake para el ritual.

–Ahora recojan a Jyushimatsu -apunto a su hermano que ya se había acabado con las botellas y en su lugar usaba las copas-

xXx

Al día siguiente, los hermanos despertaron con cruda. Cualquier sonido le hacía lo que Jyushimatsu a las botellas. Su madre gritaba a propósito para regañarlos y torturarles. Alguien le contó que hicieron desmadre en un bar de baja categoría, e incluso, que se compraron la virginidad de una mujer.

Sospecharon del único soplón que jugaba para todos los bandos: Iyami. El único que habla con dientes para afuera.

Ellos negaron la verdad.

Osomatsu por su parte explicaba que solo hizo negocios con Tougou.

Más tarde estaría frente al muelle viendo el barco llamado: "Princes". Vestía una sudadera roja con unos jeans, sus manos dentro los bolsillos de la sudadera. El sonido de unos tacones se escuchó, giró su rostro de lado observando a una castaña de cabello corto con traje de oficina rojo abotonado sobre una blusa blanca. A su lado un hombre con sombrero de copa, pantalón de vestir negro con camisa de manga larga blanca, cubierto por una capa.

–Usted debe ser, el Sottocapo, Osomatsu -mencionó la mujer llevando un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja.

–Y usted deben ser del clan Nakamura -al sujeto lo había visto la noche anterior

–Es correcto. -Le sonrió extendiendo la mano mostrando un manicure rojizo- Mi nombre es Sakurai, Osoko. Soy la actual Kaikei de los Nakamura, pero mientras la señorita Homura regresa, ocupo el papel de Saikon-komon –el joven estrecho la mano de la mujer-. Él es Kyodai… -señalo al hombre mayor con la vista-

–Solo dime Dracu -mostró su colmillo al apartar su cigarro de la boca.

–¿Tougou está aquí? -preguntó sin darles importancia

–El Oyabun, nos envió para el trabajo. Manda sus saludos y agradecimientos por esto -hizo una leve reverencia sintiendo la molestia de llamar a su amo por su nombre-.

Nuevamente el sonido de unos tacones se oyó caminando hacia ello. Ahora se trataba de una castaña de coletas con vestido rojizo.

–Osomatsu -le beso la mejilla para luego colgarse de su brazo-. Ustedes ¿abordaran el navío?

–No, señorita Totoko. Solo nuestro Kaikei junto con su Shatei, serán los hombres que abordaran el navío. -respondió la otra mujer.

Entonces señor, debería apurarse a abordar. Ya que está por salir –señalo a los hombres que terminaban de cargar las cosas.

–Gracias -Osoko, hizo una señal con la cabeza lo suficiente para que Dracu tiré su cigarrillo y lo aplaste para apagarlo. Caminó hacia el barco donde lo esperaba su compañero. Ambos subieron al barco.

Los tres restantes observaron como el barco se apartaba del muelle. La mujer se despidió con una reverencia para luego caminar hacia un auto negro blindado vigilado por dos hombres robustos vestidos totalmente de negro.

–No es hermosa -dijo el hombre dentro del vehículo que miraba por la ventana blindada-

–¿Es una pregunta o una afirmación? -contestó cruzando sus piernas al sentarse- El joven Sottocapo le manda sus saludos, –miró al hombre que prendía un puro- Tougou-sama.

Ladeo sus labios sin dejar de observar a la pareja que se besaban en el muelle.

–¿No es lindo el amor primaveral? -Preguntó dando un golpe al piso del auto con su bastón para que el chofer conduzca- pero es mejor el amor otoñal.

Osoko solo ladeo la cabeza analizando al hombre maduro. Ella pensaba que su jefe veía en la novia del futuro Don de los Matsuno, un reemplazo para la fallecida Nana. Solo sonrió asistiendo con la cabeza.

xXx

–¿Pasa algo? -La joven besaba el cuello de su novio al mismo tiempo que le metía su mano debajo de la sudadera-

–¿Mh, por qué crees eso? -con la mano que permanecía sobre la cintura de Totoko la empujo hacia él.

–Te ves muy pensativo -le acarició su mejilla para hacer que le vea a los ojos de color miel-. Me gustaría saber el motivo.

–¿Por qué no me das una mamada? -respondió rompiendo el ambiente de forma brusca.

Ella solo rodo los ojos torciendo los labios, apartando la mano de su novio para alejarse unos centímetros de él.

–¿Ya no quieren hacértelo las zorras a las que les pagas? -Le cuestiono levantando para acercarse a él- Al menos, intenta de ser romántico –le abrió las piernas. Se acomodó la falda del vestido para agacharse a la altura de la entrepierna de su novio.

–Por favor, Totoko. ¿Puedes dejar de hablar para tragarte mi pene? -le pidió con una sonrisa amable mientras veía a la joven entre sus rodillas que solo arrugo el entrecejo.

–¡Jo! Por ese comentario no debería de hacerlo -hizo puchero inflando sus cachetes-

Osomatsu solo se le quedo viendo sin decir palabra alguna. No iba a disculparse. No es algo que estaba en su sangre. Sí ella quería oír palabras dulces y ser tratada como la dama que se supone que es, mejor se hubiera comprometido con Karamatsu. Pero él lo sabía, ella era una cualquiera que busca poder. No era gratis el uso de sus barcos pesqueros.

Incluso supo que ella deseaba casarse con un árabe petrolero, pero aquel hombre la rechazó por la ex novia de Karamatsu, una mujer gorda, enana y fea. Tal vez enamoró a ambos hombres con magia negra porque hizo que peleen por ella. Lo único que supo es que a su hermano lo dejaron en el altar y luego ya estaba montando a Ichimatsu.

También se enteró que se fue tras Atsushi Nakamura cuando él regreso de su viaje. Pero él la rechazó. Una mujer llamada Todoko, era la novia actual. Aquella chica tenía el nombre parecido a su prometida y un rostro similar a los sextillizos. No había persona que no creyera que sea una hermana pérdida, sin embargo, era la hermana menor de Osoko.

Osomatsu no se ha topado con esa joven, pero algo le decía que debería hacerlo. Posiblemente el destino quería que se le cruce en el camino para evitar problemas venideros. Pero era Osomatsu Matsuno, el chico problema.

Y el chico problema tenía a la chica caza fortunas entre sus piernas succionándole el pene como una experta.

Pero aunque sea experta…

No se comparada a lo que Tougou le hizo con la boca.

Quería repetir ese momento.

Quería saber que se siente ser poseído por él.

xXx

Las horas habían pasado. Se fumaba un cigarrillo junto a la ventana mientras miraba a su novia despertar entre las sabanas revueltas y llenas de semen. Su silueta perfecta, se delineaba con la luz filtrada de los rayos del ocaso. Las telas de seda se deslizaban por sus suaves movimientos dejando ver ese cuerpo desnudo de piel blanca y perfecta. Irónicamente, movimientos bruscos provocados por ella, crearon el aspecto que tienen ahora.

–Aún te ves pensativo -sonrió de manera traviesa posando su dedo índice sobre sus propios labios-. ¿Planeas seguir con la fiesta? –Movió su cuerpo serpenteando hasta llegar al piso para subir de igual manera pasando sus manos detrás de su cabello suelto. Dio una suave risa caminando divertida hacia él-. Podemos hacerlo, sí es que puedes aguantar la segunda ronda.

–Es la primera vez, que los Nakamura piden un navío prestado -mencionó exhalando el humo del cigarrillo que se liberaba de sus pulmones.

–¿Y que con ello? Pagaron ¿o no? -Se cruzó de brazos tapando sus pequeños senos rosas.

–Sí… solo lo veo sospechoso -respondió viendo por la ventana ignorándola- El mismo Tougou me lo pidió.

¿A caso no te dijo que es para traspasar joyas ilegales? –lo abrazó por la espalda- Olvídate de eso, ahora lo que importa somos nosotros. –le robo su cigarro para posar un beso casto e inocente sobre los labios ajenos.

Osomatsu sonrió debajo de esos labios rosa para pasar su mano sobre la cintura descubierta retomando la invitación a una segunda dosis de amor.

XxX

Las cosas transcurrían con calma como los días, eso sería bueno, si fueran personas normales y no una mafia.

Choromatsu estaba emocionado, pronto tendría a su maravillosa Nya-chan bajo su cuerpo y pronto su boda con Dayona.

Anteriormente, Dayona estaba planeada para Osomatsu para pactar con el Clan Dayon, los negocios de plantío de drogas. Los Dayon la cultivaban y el poder de los Matsuno, la relación con ella no progresaba, eso presagiaba un mal matrimonio y con ello el peligro de perder la alianza. En ese momento, Choromatsu, intervino para arreglar las cosas platicando de su "perfecto" hermano mayor. Mentiras, que ni él, se creía. La conversación se volvió en torno a ellos dos, Dayona le platicaba de sus gustos mientras que él tercer hijo la admiraba con devoción. El compartió sus ridículas aficiones, como sus hermanos le llamaban, ella reía divertida y quería saber siempre más. Pronto de conocidos pasaron a amigos y luego a novios.

Así fue, como el mayor se libró del compromiso y el menor obtuvo el suyo.

Esos planes de boda eran peligrosos ya que Totoko, envidiosa como siempre, insinuaba que quería una boda. Pero ese no era los planes de Osomatsu. Nunca se le ha cruzado la cabeza estar con alguien por el resto de su vida.

Sus otros hermanos estaban emocionados por causas desconocidas. Jyushimatsu hablaba de una visita especial. Ichimatsu de una exhibición gatuna en el museo. Los menores estaban alegres por sus asuntos.

Excepto Karamatsu, él permanecía en cama mientras se estaba recuperando las heridas ocasionadas por un atentado.

–Hombre, eres el único con él que puedo hablar ahora -jalo una silla de madera hasta su cama-. Lástima que entraste en coma. –miró al hermano que le seguía del nacimiento.

–No estoy muerto, ni en coma -abrió lentamente los ojos para mirarle. Apenas podía distinguirle el rostro debido a que los rayos del sol que se colaban por su balcón. Estas luces del infierno, al menos él así lo sentía por calientes y molestosas; le daban directo a los ojos. Esto le ocasionaba que los volviera a cerrar mientras su vista se acostumbraba a la luz-. Solo dormía.

–¡No es justo! ¡Tú sí puedes dormir hasta tarde pero a mí me despiertan antes que el sol salga! -hizo berrinche como niño pequeño tirándose al piso pataleando.

–No lo hago por gusto -vio la hora de su reloj azul a platinado que estaba sobre la cómoda. Eran las 8 am en punto-. Te recuerdo porque estoy así. -Karamatsu se caracterizaba por unas cuantas cosas: primero, su amabilidad; luego está su paciencia eterna con sus hermanos.

–Tsk… -se levantó dejándose caer en la cama con su hermano, quien comenzó a quejarse del dolor que le causo-. ¿Quién te dice que te pongas en medio de fuego cruzado?

–¿Es tu forma de agradecer que te haya salvado la vida? -tercera característica: proteger a sus hermanos de cualquier peligro aunque arriesgue su vida, y eso llevaba al cuarto detalle: sacrificado.

–Es tú obligación: proteger al futuro Don -levantó su índice derecho al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie, mostrando una postura recta con los ojos cerrados.- Como sea… -suspiró rodando los ojos- ¿Dónde arrojaste su cuerpo?

–Se lo envíe a un a amigo para alimentar a los pobres -mostró su brillante sonrisa, más reluciente por los rayos del sol.

–Eh… asco -torció la boca al mismo tiempo que medio cerraba un ojo.

Escucharon ruidos de alguien llamando a través de la puerta. Un invitado pidiendo entrar. La autorización fue concedida, por lo que entró con una bandeja de plata con medicamentos y vendajes limpios. Era un sujeto de ropas blancas, cabello oscuro con corte que liberaba parte de su nuca, ojos dorados, cuyas expansiones en el lóbulo le hacían parecerse a una imagen de Buda. Por lo cual, se ganó el sobrenombre de "Kami", se introdujo a la habitación.

–Osomatsu-sama, Karamatsu-sama, buenos días -saludo haciendo una leve reverencia ante los jóvenes que le observaban.

El Sottocapo hacia muecas ya que no soportaba su nivel de amabilidad mientras que el segundo hermano solo mantenía un semblante tranquilo ante su presencia.

–Osomatsu-sama, Totoko-san ha llamado para informarle que el barco pesquero está por llegar en unas cuantas horas -comentó mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre la mesa de noche.

–¡Cierto! -Se levantó- Iré a curiosear la mercancía de los Nakamura. Tal vez, me pueda robar algo de gran valor –puso su rostro más travieso haciendo que el resto de los presentes rodeen los ojos.

El líder del clan Matsuno, salió por la puerta, no sin antes de despedirse con un "asegúrate de sanar, sirves de escudo humano" para Karamatsu.

Kami suspiró para luego dirigirse a lado del chico en ropa de dormir. Lo ayudo a sentarse en la cama para luego comenzar a quitarle el vendaje.

–¿Ichimatsu ha venido a verme? -Preguntó dejándose tratar- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo festejando? -interrogó al no escuchar respuesta.

–Entra cuando estas durmiendo, te sostiene la mano y acaricia tu frente. Lo he escuchado murmurar cuanto te quiere y lo triste que se puso por tú accidente. -Respondió limpiando con una esponja las heridas- Festejo por horas cuando se enteró que sobrevivirías -le acarició la cabeza con un suave gesto.

–¿Qué hay del otro asunto? -agachó su mirada recibiendo ese efecto.

–Hice lo que me ordenaste, lo envíe con Hatabo. No, no está para comida de perros -contestó previendo la siguiente pregunta-. Se está recuperando. No tan rápido como tú, pero lo hace. Cuando sanes, me lo llevaré como ordenaste.

Le entregó las medicinas correspondientes, las cuales fueron consumidas. Tras asegurarse que Karamatsu terminó con su medicación, se encamino para el closet de este, para ayudarle en elegir la ropa del día. El vestuario ganador fue un pantalón azul de lentejuelas; camina de manga corta azul cielo con su rostro en ella; solo las botas cafés se veían normales.

–¿Necesita algo más? -preguntó en su tono amable.

–No, -negó con la cabeza caminando hacia su balcón- puedes retirarte.

Kami hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza. Se giró sobre su eje para salir por la misma puerta que entró.

–Gracias… -escuchó la voz de su amo y amigo de la infancia haciendo que se detenga.

–No tienes que… -intentó hablar pero el de azul lo interrumpió.

–Gracias por mentirme -Kami abrió los ojos dorados, lo más que pudo. Lentamente giró su rostro para ver a Karamatsu-. Por decirme lo que quiero escuchar, -él miraba por la ventana- sé que cumplirás con tu orden, y te creo. -Posó su mano sobre el cristal- Pero sé bien, que mientes con lo de Ichimatsu.

–Karamatu… -agachó su vista al piso avergonzado porque juro nunca mentir a la persona que lo ha cuidado desde pequeño. La persona que lo salvo de las calles y esa vida desagradable.

Sí bien, Kami ha manchado su traje blanco con rojo al estar trabajando con los Matsuno. También, es por el segundo hijo que nunca piso prisión, le dio una vida digna y tranquila. Karamatsu siempre creía en las personas y que merecen una segunda oportunidad. Kami apreció eso, por eso decidió que nunca permitiría que los ideales de Karamatsu se pierdan.

Aunque a veces, creía en personas que no se merecen segundas oportunidades. Por eso, no le gustaba la idea de dejar vivo al sujeto que estuvo por matarlo al salvar a Osomatsu. Quien, era otro que no merecía otra oportunidad de vivir.

Solo esperaba que no se lamentara después de aquella decisión.

–¡Je! -la mano de Karamatsu ahora estaba en su hombro- No pongas esa cara, se cómo es él. Solo no quiero que me mientas sobre eso

–Ichimatsu… -murmuro- te hace feliz con solo escuchar de él. Ahora estás sufriendo de dolor físico, no quiero que sufras de manera emocional también.

–¡Come on! ¡Anímate! -lo sacudió- C'est la vie, él es my lovelorn tengo que sufrir por él. Así es the love and the life -le entregó una de sus mejores sonrisas- ¿Cómo sabes que no estas disfrutando de la vida, sí nunca has sufrido por amor?

Kami nuevamente sonrió acompañado con una risa suave, la cual oculto con su mano derecha para calmarla. El chico de ropa blanca finalmente salió de la habitación para dejar descansar al herido. Sin embargo, Karamatsu nuevamente salió al balcón para que los rayos del sol cubran su piel antes que quede blanca por tanto encierro.

Ahí pudo observar a un Ichimatsu sonriente y divertido con Jyushimatsu que hablaba de cosas triviales… bueno, si preguntar sobre porque no pueden volar o cuánto tiempo aguantas la respiración mientras cagas se podía considerar trivial. En la cabeza del quinto hijo, sí.

Ichimatsu se veía feliz con él. Eso le causaba envidia.

¿Cuántas veces no ha intentado hacerle reír y en vez de risa, es un golpe que le libera? ¿Cuántas veces ha intentado acercarse a su hermano menor para platicar y él pasa de largo?

Muchas cuestiones pasaban por su cabeza, que le dolía más por las dudas que por las heridas.

Aquél día que lo abandonaron en el altar, aquel día que lloró frente a todos sin importarle perder la vergüenza. Realmente quería a esa extraña mujer… pero ella quería su dinero. Ahora sabía lo que sentían todas las personas con las que Totty salía.

¿Por qué esa noche mientras se despoja del traje del novio Ichimatsu apareció por detrás comenzando a besarle el cuello? ¿Por qué sus manos le ayudaron a despojar los pedazos de tela? ¿Realmente amaba su sufrimiento por eso besaba y lamía cada una de sus lágrimas con una sonrisa que causa miedo?

En ese momento acepto seguir con ese juego de cuerpos.

Eso era… solo un juego.

Ichimatsu lo busca cuando lo desea y no cuando lo quiere…

Karamatsu quiere a Ichimatsu por eso le sigue buscando a pesar de su rechazo.

Tal vez algún día lo ame… o nunca.

Su teléfono sonó.

–¡Hey Totty! -Saludo de manera animosa mientras se apartaba del balcón para hablar con su pequeño hermano interesado por su salud.

No se dio cuenta cuando los ojos del purpura lo observaba irse.

XxX

El barco había llegado al muelle, tal como le dijo Totoko. La gente comenzó a bajar la mercancía hasta un almacén, los hombres de Tougou tocaron piso con las manos para vomitar de tanto movimiento marítimo.

Se ocultó detrás de unas cajas de madera para espiar y escucharles. Observo como esos hombres comenzaron a bajar una caja de metal tras darse cuenta que estaban en tierra firme. Parecía un congelador como los que tenían los Yowai para sus pescados. Un teléfono sonó.

–¿Sí? -Preguntó aquel llamado Dracu- ¡Tata-sama! –Su tono de voz cambio así como sus expresiones- ¿qué la mercancía se quede? –Se notó dudoso- pero… sí es una orden directa… -soltó un largo suspiró encogiéndose de hombros-. De acuerdo. Así será.

Colgó observando a su Shatei.

–Tougou-sama ha dado la orden de dejar la mercancía en alguna bodega del muelle -repitió la orden- Llevémoslo ahí. Mañana vendremos por ello.

–¿Por qué no llevarlo de una vez? -preguntó Tetsu.

El kyodai solo se encogió de hombros torciendo los labios.

–Solo cumple y no cuestiones -dio un golpe a la caja-. Incluso esto no se cuestiona.

Ambos vieron su trabajo junto a ellos. Exhalaron aire al mismo tiempo para luego transportar aquel objeto rectangular de metal hasta la bodega F6.

Osomatsu espero a que se vayan para actuar.

La noche llegó y los hombres por fin lograron irse.

Señal para actuar.

Entro al lugar lleno de neveras. Definitivamente ese objeto era una. Se puso a revisar, una a una. Dio con la indicada, que tenía el símbolo de los Nakamura: una serpiente. Forzó los seguros de los candados para abrirlo.

Se sorprendió que lo único que ahí había dentro de la nevera. Todo el congelador estaba lleno de camelias rosas.

–¡Qué! -Exclamó arrugando el entrecejo- ¡Es una maldita broma! –Se llevó su sorpresa a ver que en vez de joyas eran camelias. Flores que se veían hermosas y bien cuidadas- Debe haber algo oculto debajo de esto –estiro su brazo para el interior.

–Solo son flores -respondió una voz que se producía como eco haciendo difícil su ubicación-. No te molestes en buscar algo que no hay –los zapatos sonaban al conjunto de la voz- joven, Osomatsu. –Se giró encontrándose al líder del clan Nakamura.

–Tsk… Tougou… -trago saliva cuando vio al hombre pasar de largo para cerrar el congelador- Yo… eh… -necesita dar un pretexto porque sentía el aura asesina junto a él.

–Mi aniversario de plata sería mañana, sí mi esposa no hubiera fallecido -vio que el hombre miraba las flores, saco una y luego lo cerró-. Mi querida hija, vendrá de visita y decidí por ella ir a buscar las flores favoritas de mi querida Nana. Para mí, son joyas.

Osomatsu solo se quedó callado sintiendo una pequeña molestia.

–Todos tenemos una flor que nos encanta -se acercó a él colocando aquella flor rosa-. La Camelia era la favorita de mi amada Nana -aquellas palabras hicieron que de un manotazo se la aleje de su mejilla haciendo que la arroje al suelo.

Osomatsu giró su rostro hacia otro lado ignorando la risa de Tougou por aquella fachates.

–¿Cuál es su flor, joven Sottocap? -preguntó intentado hacer que lo miré.

El menor lo ignoro.

–Creo que es está -le puso nuevamente una flor contra su mejilla.

Antes que Osomatsu repita la acción sintió como era arañado con el tallo que Tougou movía contra su mejilla.

–Pienso que es la rosa -murmuró contra su oído pegándose más al cuerpo juvenil-. Hay una historia sobre la rosa roja, se dice que era blanca pero se enamoró de alguien que no debió amar. Su imprudencia por ese amor daño a todos los que le protegían, por eso sus pétalos se tiñeron de rojo. Desde entonces es la rosa de los amantes, sobretodo de los que dañan a terceros.

Osomatsu se volteó para verle mejor el rostro sin darse cuenta sus brazos estaban alrededor del cuello de Tougou mientras se perdía entre sus labios y lengua.

Las manos del mayor bajaban por su ropa para introducirse debajo de ella. Prenda tras prenda rojiza caía como pétalo de rosa. El dorso juvenil estaba al descubierto y siendo controlado por los dedos expertos.

Podía sentir como los colmillos de Togou, se clavaban en su cuello perforando su piel derramando hileras de sangre como vampiro. El mayor dejo que su gabardina negra se deslice hasta el suelo, desabrocho su camisa manga larga café tras aflojar su corbata negra.

Osomatsu pudo sobre su pecho los famosos tatuajes Yakuza. Tal vez en su espalda había más cubriéndole, pero los de adelante era un zorro que tenía en la boca una carmelia y una azucena, los cuales eran enrollados por una serpiente. El chico no era un genio pero supuso que representaba a su familia.

Le dio rabia la cercanía que tenían al corazón del hombre que lo embestía aún con el pantalón puesto.

–Hey viejo… -murmuró contra su oído- métemela.

Tougou no necesito decir ninguna palabra. Eso era para los que son románticos. Él sabía que ambos no lo eran por eso actúo enseguida. Se bajó el cierre del pantalón mientras que Osomatsu se bajaba el suyo, se acostó sobre la nevera de las carmelias y quería que se abriera para hacerlo adentro.

Ensuciar aquella flor con el semen de ambos.

Sin embargo Tougou puso llave impidiendo que llegue más allá de lo permitido.

Ambos hombres frotaban sus cuerpos entre saliva y placer. Un pene se introdujo y un gemido de placer se produjo.

No hubo sangre.

No era el primer anal.

No hubo comentario sobre eso.

Solo gemidos y obscenidades como: "aprietas mucho", "lo succionas mejor que con tu boca".

Osomatsu estaba delirando con cada estocada brusca. Su piel disfrutaba de las marcas que le dejaban los dedos que se aferraban a ella como imanes. Sus colmillos impregnaban su veneno en diferentes partes visibles o no.

–¡Ah! -Gimió con fuerza cuando sintió que le alcanzó su punto- ¡Viejo pensé que ya no podías! –Tomó todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitía retener para liberarlo en esa frase-

–¿Viejo? Ja ja -rio sin dejar de mover sus caderas- Entonces, ¿solo estas comprobando sí puedo o no?

–Sí… -curveo su columna cuando la velocidad aumento-

–Oh, mi pequeño -le mordió el cuello con más fuerza- seré viejo pero te hago delirar –lamió la saliva que salía de comisura de los labios rosa.

Soltó su corbata para amarrarla en el pene de Osomatsu para jalarlo con fuerza y hacerle gemir de dolor placentero. El menor cruzo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Tougou. Con sus uñas araño el tatuaje que cubría toda la espalda del mayor. Por la pose no apreciaba la figura como la que tenía frente a sus ojos. Esa que miraba con odio y rencor por la cercanía al corazón del hombre que era más frío que el congelador donde estaba siendo follado.

No sentía la heladez de ese refrigerador debido al calor que le provocaba el cuerpo ajeno.

Su lengua viajo dentro de la cavidad bucal del mayor. Sintió como rozó los colmillos afilados del hombre. Mismos que al separarse las bocas volvió a traer sus labios con ellos. Ahora la baba que soltaban entre besos, goteaba con la sangre de Osomatsu.

Pronto ambos llegaron al climax de su acto.

Sin previo aviso el mayor se vino en su interior. O sí lo hizo con una señal haciendo que su brazo pase alrededor del cuello mordisqueado para atraerlo más a él y gruñirle en la oreja.

El futuro Don sintió como el semen lo llenaba mientras que el suyo manchaba a ambos abdomen. Se separaron agitados.

Tougou se puso nuevamente su camisa que estaba en el suelo, arrugada como un trapo viejo, debido a los movimientos que hizo con Osomatsu mientras se la quitaba. Sacó un pañuelo que traía en su bolsillo de su gabardina para limpiar todo rastro de esperma en él. Al ver su abdomen despejado abrocho su camisa para terminar de vestirse.

Miró de reojo a Osomatsu, quien seguía sobre el congelador expulsando el semen. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, su saliva con sangre seguían cayendo de sus labios. Las mordidas y chupetones visibles, algunas habían dejado de sangrar.

– "Una escena grotescamente artística" -pensó Tougou antes de prender un cigarrillo que llevó a sus labios- ¿Gustas? –le preguntó caminando hacia el abatido joven.

Agito su cabeza como respuesta, estirando su mano para arrebatar el cigarro de los labios pero antes de hacerlo, el Oyabun tomó su mano jalándolo hacia él. Exhalo el humo en su cara, sonrió mostrando los colmillos antes de depositar un último beso en los jóvenes labios. Luego, intercambio su boca por el cigarrillo al despegarse.

Se giró dándole la espalda al menor.

–Nos veremos pronto, Osomatsu-kun -se despidió sin verle a los ojos. Solo agitó su mano abandonando la bodega y al chico.


	4. Chapter 3-5: Continuación

**Nota:** Esta es la parte que me falto del capítulo III, me tarde porque quise mezclar de una vez parte de la historia de Jyushi con Homura pero... lo borre porque no se podían enlazar. Uno tiraba del otro... así que borre mis 20 cuartillas y tuve que dejar solo la parte del capítulo.

Otra cosa, estoy buscando alguna traducción de "La hija de un ganster" (creo que así se llama) de una mujer que fue hija de un Yakuza, para inspirarme en la vida de Homura... eso igual influencio en que no se pudiera atar la historia del capítulo... pero ya ni modos.

* * *

Realmente no entendía a su cuerpo traicionero.

Ya había pasado un día desde su encuentro sexual con Tougou y aun sentía al hombre sobre él.

Se la paso en su habitación tocándose una y otra vez. Sintiendo el aroma del tabaco combinado con el semen manchado de su ropa de la noche anterior. Tenía una enorme necesidad de irlo a buscar de nuevo o de lo contrario su pene se le caída.

Una cosa estaba clara no fue el sexo que lo tiene así.

Ya había tenido sexo con todo tipo de mujeres inexpertas y profesionales. Ha experimentado con ellas todo tipo de placer que su mente retorcida le sugería a gritos para salir de la monotonía. Así que el sexo anal no era nuevo para él.

Pero nada se comparaba con las sensaciones que ese hombre le causaba.

Realmente, era Tougou Nakamura que lo tenía de este modo.

No sabía qué hacer. Ese hombre cruzaba su mente, tomaba control de su mano para hacerle tocar su propio pene.

La forma en que se lo chupaba o le masturbo su pene era tan normal como se lo hacían las mujeres.

Entonces… ¿por qué se derretía por seguir siendo tocado por él?

Realmente, el futuro Don de los Matsuno, no lo entendía.

Posiblemente, era la sensación de peligro que le creo al estar teniendo sexo con el líder de los Yakuzas más peligrosos.

Acaricio la marca de su cuello que Nakamura le hizo como recuerdo de propiedad.

No había nada diferente al sexo que ha tenido con Totoko.

Incluso ella, lo ha penetrado sin aviso, sin preparación. Solo para diversión de la castaña con sueños de dominatrix frustrada. Sin embargo, una duda dominaba su cabeza hasta hacerle quemar su propio pene por el roce desesperado de su propia mano:

¿Qué tenía Tougou que lo enloquecía al grado de perder la consciencia entre sus brazos en medio de gemidos y eyaculaciones?

Era algo que se propuso averiguar.

XxX

–¡Muscule! ¡Muscule! ¡Run one! -Jyushi corría de un lado a otro agitando su bate de béisbol emocionado. Más de lo habitual-

–¡Jyushimatsu compórtate! -Choromatsu agitaba sus manos para tranquilizarlo- ¡Vas a romper algo! –Corría de un lado a otro cubriendo las piezas de arte como estatuas y pinturas de su madre que decoraban la mansión- ¡Quieren ayudarme!

El tercer hijo estaba alarmado porque sí se rompía algo… bueno digamos que por uno pagaban todos y Matsuyo era de temer cuando se enfadaba.

–What happen my Little Jyushimas? -preguntó Karamatsu entrando a la habitación con las manos en los bolsillos acompañado de Kami ya que apenas podía levantarse y su fiel compañero no quería apartarse de él por alguna recaída.

–Su amiga regreso -mencionó Ichimatsu con indiferencia pegado a la pared resguardado de algún ataque de Jyushimatsu.

–¡Eso no es motivo para estar así! -reclamó el de camisa esmeralda con bordados dorados de flores en las mangas. Símbolos de los Dayon. Era claro que era regalo de su prometida.

–Lo dice el que llegó cantando alegremente que nya-chan es una diosa y tomará su virginidad, rompiendo el florero favorito de mamá al bailar por el pasillo frente a nuestra madre –Le recordó Osomatsu entrando a la escena con unos jeans gastados y sudadera negra con un símbolo rojo en medio del pecho. Su cabello se veía húmedo. Se notaba que borró rastro de lo que hizo en su habitación.

–¡Eh! -Choromatsu se alteró al ser descubierto- ¿co…como sa…sabes?

–Mamá. -respondió con sonrisa burlona mientras se pasaba su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

Mientras hablaban ignoraban a Ichimatsu que estaba sobre Jyushimatsu aplicando la fuerza de la que carece para controlarlo. Le acariciaba su cuello como si de un gato se tratase. Kami tenía detrás a Karamatsu, lo retenía con sus brazos para que no se acerque al menor ya que Jyushimatsu aventó su bate yendo directo hacia al de azul, que sí no hubiera sido por su guardián que lo jalo para pegarlo a su cuerpo estaría nuevamente en terapia.

–Bueno, ¿qué te sucede Jyushimatsu? -pregunto el sottocabo acercándose al lío que eran sus hermanos.

–Homura Nakamura regresa para visitar la tumba de su madre -contestó entusiasta levantándose de un brinco aventando al cuarto hijo como si de una catapulta se tratase.

El segundo aparto a su buda con su brazo usando su poca fuerza para correr en su auxilio. Quedándose a su lado, ayudándolo a levantarse. El menor se quejaba de ese trato que Karamatsu le daba.

–¿Los Nakamura iran al cementerio? -cuestiono el mayor de todos

–¡Sí! Hoy sería la boda de plata del líder –Afirmó el beisbolista.

–¿No es romántico? -Comentó Karamatsu colocándose sus lentes en una pose dramática- Años han pasado desde que enterró a su mujer y aun celebra su aniversario. Oh, the love…Sweet Love. Un amor que lucha contra las barreras de la muerte.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirándolo para luego ver nuevamente a jyushimatsu ignorando por completo las palabras del segundo mayor.

El único que se le quedo viendo con enfado era Osomatsu y Karamatsu no entendía ese odio repentino en su mirada.

– "Amor eterno… basura" -pensó el mayor- Oe, Jyushimatsu

El menor saltó sobre Choromatsu para tomar pulso y quedar frente a su líder con una sonrisa divertida mientras el tercer hijo se quejaba de su ropa con una marca de zapatos.

–Creo que eso no es lodo… -mencionó Ichimatsu señalando la mancha negra- Creo que es un Karamatsu.

–¿Eh? -Karamatsu ladeo su cabeza por el comentario mientras que Kami torció la boca negando con la cabeza- ¡Oh, ya veo! Así como nuestro God se presenta en formas extrañas como señales, crees que esa mancha tiene mi forma. ¡Oh my lovelorn! My sweet lovelorn! Me ves como un God that you need, eso is so cute.

–¡Asco! -Choromatsu paso su dedo sobre esa mancha- ¡Es mierda! -Gritó exasperado con los brazos agitados al cielo. Se fue corriendo para cambiarse de ropa y salvar el regalo de su prometida.

–Sí, siempre te presentas en forma de mierda… Cacamatsu -Ichimatsu sonrió con malicia burlando al de azul.

No notaron cuando el mayor y el más joven se fueron de la habitación dejando al trío solo.

XxX

–¡Ahí! ¡Ahí! -Señalo el de camisa amarilla y mangas largas al grupo de personas vestidas de negro frente a una lápida- ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Homura-chan! ¡Homu…

El grupo volteo hacia la voz. Vieron que no había nada y regresaron la vista hacia la lápida. Excepto una castaña de cabello trenzado vestida de un kimono ceremonial negro. Ella seguía buscando la voz que le llamó. Su padre la observó. Poso su mano sobre su hombro para que ella regrese sus ojos a la tumba de su madre por respeto.

–¡Jyushimatsu, tranquilo! No quedemos que nos descubran -Advirtió Osomatsu tapando la boca del menor con su mano. Ambos estaban ocultos detrás de un árbol frondoso observando la escena.- Este es un evento privado de los Nakamura –Miraba a Tougou sonriéndole a su pequeña que estaba por llorar- este es su territorio y nosotros no estamos invitados.

–¿Problemas? -preguntó el otro liberando la mano que tenía presa su boca. El de sudadera negra con logo rojo afirmo con la cabeza.

Los presentes en la ceremonia comenzaron a retirarse. Aquella mujer de cabello corto que se presentó como la asistente de Tougou estaba con otra joven de cabello largo y castaño cubierto con un gorro que tenía un velo negro. Esa chica estaba posada del brazo de Atsushi durante la ceremonia, solo lo liberó al llegar al auto con Osoko para que él conduzca.

Homura imitó a los presentes caminando hacia el vehículo donde un chico castaño de lentes la esperaba haciendo reverencia ante su presencia.

Los hombres mayores que conocían permanecían a lado de Tougou, quien hizo un ademán con la que afirmaron abriendo paso para el hombre.

Quedaban tres vehículos. El líder de los Nakamura abordo el de en medio, sus seguidores se dividieron para el primer y último carro. El primero dio marcha para que salga Nakamura y el otro lo siga.

Osomatsu vio frustrado su plan de introducirse al auto. Decidió marcharse de ahí con su pequeño hermano.

Xxx

Tras ese encuentro fugaz de acosador. Osomatsu decidió que era hora de visitar a su prometida para satisfacer su instinto animal.

Llegó a la gran mansión rosa con blanco. Se veía hermosa con las miles de flores plantadas en el jardín de la entrada pero ni con ellas apartaba el olor a pescado. Fue invitado al recibidor por una sirvienta, tomó el asiento ofrecido: un sillón aterciopelado blanco con dorado.

–¡No haría eso sí fuera tú! -La mujer que esperaba bajo de las escaleras con un par de coletas, un vestido rojo y un abanico de mano.

–¿Qué? ¿Esto? -Subió sus pies en el respaldo del asiento haciendo que la otra grite bajando corriendo de las escaleras sin delicadeza-

–¡Osomatsu Matsuno! -le agarró del cuello- ¡Ensuciaste mi sillón favorito!

–Que delicada, salió la princesa -bufó rodando los ojos ante la enfadada mujer- ¿Así tratas a tu prometido que vino a visitarte? Ahora entiendo porque huyó el narizón con la regordeta.

No hubo palabras de recriminación solo un florero volando hacia él que esquivo de milagro al tirarse al suelo.

–¿Qué quieres? -Preguntó ella con los brazos cruzados mirando a las sirvientas limpiar los vidrios para luego colocar un nuevo florero en una nueva mesa que combinada con el resto de la habitación.- Tendré que cambiar todo el recibidor… -refunfuño.

El joven observaba la escena algo divertido por las expresiones de la chica que trataba de buscar una combinación nueva mientras hablaba con él.

–Sexo -sonrió de manera picada mientras estiraba su brazo derecho con un puño frente a ella mostrando como movía el pulgar colocado en medio de su dedo anular y corazón.

–Solo eso quieres -torció la boca rodando los ojos mirando hacia la pared.

–Como tú -la jala de la cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo, respirando su aroma del cuello- con el dinero –le beso su mejilla alejándola de él.

Ambos caminaron hacia las escaleras para subir al piso donde estaba su habitación. Totoko por delante, erguida como su orgullo, dando pasos como si de una pasarela se tratase. Osomatsu estaba detrás observándole el trasero, tratando de ver debajo de la falda. Nadie los iba a interrumpir, puesto que los padres de su prometida estaban de viaje y los sirvientes no tenían permiso de opinar.

Entraron a la alcoba de la chica.

Rosa con blanco dominaba en la decoración. La cama en medio, rectangular cubierta por almohadas con esos colores de temporada, mencionados. Fotos de la dueña de la recamara con él y su familia, pero sobretodo de ella sola. Vanidad.

Ni Karamatsu es así… bueno no ha querido a entrar a una habitación que debe doler como el culo cuando le meten un bate enredado en alambre.

El olor a vainilla inundaba el lugar, por lo que se acercó a la ventana del balcón que daba al jardín de rosas para abrirlas.

–No sé qué es peor… -respiró hondo- el olor a pescado podrido o el de vainilla con el cual tratas de ocultarlo -su cara se mostró verde pues al respirar ambos olores se mezclaron en su nariz.

–¿Qué sabes tú de aromas cuando apestas a mujerzuela barata? -levantó la cabeza en alto mientras se iba quitando las coletas y alhajas que poseía.

–Vaya… -se metió las manos en los bolsillos caminando hasta ella- ¿Ya te clasificaste? -le murmuro al oído desabrochando el vestido dejando descubierto la piel pálida con olor a cremas. Misma que beso conforme la tela fue cayendo.

Totoko se giró lentamente con la mano tomará por su prometido para llevarlo a la cama, donde lo recostó. Ella solo con su ropa interior de encaje rosa, se sentó sobre su abdomen. Alzo las telas rojizas para besar aquel abdomen varonil. No tenía músculos marcados, ni vello corporal pero en tacto se sentía como un cuerpo de hombre inmaduro.

Osomatsu suspiró cerrando los ojos dejándose llevar por la acciones de esa mujer. Permitió que sus piernas se enreden en su cuerpo, penetrándose a sí misma.

Suaves gemidos se escapaban de sus labios rojizos por el labial. Se mordió el labio inferior de forma coqueta, obscena para provocarle. Antes que el labial desaparezca ataco el cuello ajeno, tenía los ojos cerrados al hacerlo por lo que no notó aquellas marcas aun visibles que Tougou le hizo para marcar territorio.

Osomatsu sintió una suave mordida sobre la marca del anciano, provocando que abriera los ojos apartando a Totoko de él. Ella se sorprendió de la acción. Él se pasó su dedo índice debajo de la nariz riendo mientras la giraba para quedar sobre la castaña. Osomatsu continúo los juegos.

Unas cuantas caricias, unos cuantos besos fueron suficiente para que se vertiera en ella.

La hora de visita había terminado.

Osomatsu se quedó sobre la cama revuelta fumando, observando como la castaña solo cubierta por una bata se arreglaba en silencio. Solo el sonido del cepillado de ella combinado con las inhalaciones del cigarro era la comunicación entre los dos.

–Nunca me dijiste que encontraste en las cosas que los Nakamura exportaron -comentó Totoko mirando a través del espejo-.

–Era algo interesante lo que halle -refiriéndose a su acción con aquel Yakuza-.

–¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está? -extendió su mano para recibir parte de la fortuna que creyó robada.

–Solo eran flores para su difunta… y amada… esposa -esas palabras solo le hicieron torcer la boca como si le provocada el asco.

La mujer repitió la acción.

–Que decepción -respondió- Pagar tanto por una mujer difunta… diría que es romántico –negó con la cabeza- pero decepcionante porque no sacamos provecho de ello.

Osomatsu pensó lo contrario y su erección lo afirmaba.

–Totoko, aún no se acaba mi visita -señalo su bulto.

XxX

Haberse acostado con Totoko no le quito la necesidad de tener otro encuentro con el líder de los Nakamura. Por lo que decidió presentarse ante él.

–Lo siento, pero el señor Nakamura no puede atenderlo -comentó uno de los guardias cerrando la puerta en sus narices.- Sus más sinceras disculpas.

No dijo nada más, salvo un gracias.

Por eso se escabullo para entrar a la mansión Nakamura. Era bueno para mezclarse con las sombras y era excelente con las cerraduras. Burló a los guardias que se paseaban en el jardín. Busco alguna ventana para entrar, halló una junto a un joven árbol de cerezo sin florecer. Se notaba que era recién plantado, pues era muy frágil para escalarlo. Sin embargo, lo logró.

Entró por la ventana de cortinas amarillas con grises. Una habitación de lo más normal, salvo porque habían fotos sobre un escritorio junto a papeles revueltos. La cama color café estaba tendida. Se acercó a curiosear el lugar, quien quita y era la de Tougou.

Se decepcionó torciendo la boca.

Solo era la de Atsushi con fotos de ellos extendidas. El desgraciado seguro está investigando sobre ellos. Lo que le llamo la atención eran las marcas que tenía alrededor de las fotos de Totty, círculos rojos sobre él y tachas sobre las personas que lo rodean.

No le importo.

Así como tan poco le importó la foto de la castaña que había visto en la mañana colgada del brazo de Atsushi. "Todoko" su nombre era hasta parecido al de su pequeño hermano.

Un sonido se escuchó detrás de la puerta, tenía que ocultarse no quería ser descubierto.

–Joven Atsushi -la voz de una mujer lo llamaba- ¿está ahí?

Guardo silencio para que aquella voz no entre. Tuvo éxito, pues al no oír respuesta se fue.

Osomatsu abrió levemente la puerta para mirar por el largo pasillo blanco con piso de mármol para asegurar su escape.

No sabía para que lado ir.

Se aventuró.

xXx

Recorrió toda habitación que las puertas escondían. El lugar era amplio al parecer. Finalmente observo a la asistente de Tougou, mejor dicho la Kaikei, Osoko hablando con el Shatei, Tata.

–Ya escuchó las ordenes de Tougou-Dono -comentó la mujer mientras tomaba entre sus brazos una carpeta amarilla mirando de forma desafiante al mayor.

–¡Pero fue ese mocoso quien apareció! -Respondió enfadado apuntando a la mujer-

–Usted es el Shatei Gashida, recuerde que debe asegurarse que los Kyodais y Shateis de hacer bien su trabajo. Nuestro Oyabun tuvo el desagradable encuentro con el Sottocapo, quien intentaba robar la mercancía. -Explico con una mirada seria que se veía de temer.

–Tsk… -el hombre con cara de ratón se cruzó de brazos desviando la mirada- Fue él quien dijo que se retiren.

–¡Y ellos lo dejaron solo porque se fueron a una cantina! -Ahora ella era la que gritaba apuntándolo mostrando una vena palpitante en su frente- ¡Pudieron asesinarle!

–¡Pero no lo hicieron! -Ambos que discutían abrieron los ojos como la boca girando hacia la voz enfadada. Ambos palidecieron al ver a su líder en la puerta con una vena en su frente a punto de explotarle- ¿Pueden callarse? –Preguntó con un tono amenazante- Vayan a discutir en otro lado, no me dejan concentrarme o el siguiente castigo será para ambos. –Ordenó-

Tanto Osoko como Tata tragaron saliva para luego hacer reverencia tirándose al piso pidiendo disculpas. Pronto se pusieron de pie saliendo del lugar.

Mientras Osomatsu que se hallaba escondido detrás de una maceta, había observado y escuchado todo. Su corazón se agitó al oír los gritos de Tougou pero sobre todo al verle con unos lentes para leer, la corbata aflojada sobre su camisa blanca de manga larga.

Espero que el pasillo estuviera despejado para entrar en silencio a la oficina del mayor. Noto un estante de libros, algunos se veían viejos y otros nuevos. Un sofá de cuero negro con una mesa de cristal a un lado, tenía encima una lámpara, una copa de cristal con algo de vino y un cenicero recientemente usado puesto que aún se veían pequeños destellos rojos. Había un escritorio negro de madera con documentos encima. Un abanico encendido sobre su cabeza, una ventana abierta, sin balcón ni barrotes. Solo cristales con cortinas rojas con franjas grises. Camino sobre la madera cubierta de una alfombra que hacía juego con las cortinas.

–¿A qué has venido? -preguntó detrás de su escritorio mientras mantenía su atención en sus documentos- No te dijeron que no estoy disponible

–¿No puedo visitar a un amigo? –respondió contra pregunta jalando la silla para sentarse sin esperar que le inviten a tomar asiento.

–No sin motivo alguno -saco la punta de su lengua para mojar la yema de su dedo índice para cambiar la hoja. Osomatsu poso sus ojos en esa acción. Recordando que lo mismo hizo antes de introducirle ese dedo además que su piel volvió a revivir aquella sensación húmeda que la lengua de Tougou le dejo.- te ha comido la lengua el ratón –rompió el silencio que el otro había dejado.

–No él ratón -dijo en un tono seductor posando sus manos en los documentos del otro rozando sus dedos con los propios- si no quien…

–Oh… -sonrió levantando la cabeza de forma lenta para verle directo a los ojos- entonces fue Tata -Osomatsu se enojó reclamando aquella respuesta- si no tienes nada importante que decirme puedes retirarte –se cruzó de brazos poniéndose en postura recta sobre su asiento- vuelve cuando tengas algo de interés.

Osomatsu estaba enfadado por ese rechazo de Tougou. Nuevamente era ignorado por él.

El Oyabun iba a remojar con su lengua su propio dedo hasta que una mano joven la capturo para chupárselo de forma grotesca pero provocativa.

Lamia y chupaba ese dedo largo. Miraba al dueño por el rabillo del ojo quien solo arqueo una ceja creando una sonrisa lasciva al levantar sus labios, los cuales relamió.

–Oh, así que a esto has venido -con su mano libre agarró sus mejillas apretándolas al acercarlo hacia él- A caso no podías decirlo –metió su dedo más profundo a la cavidad bucal. Lo metía y sacaba aumentando su velocidad.

Osomatsu sentía como jugaban con su campanilla y le pasaban la uña sobre su lengua o parte de su garganta. Tougou sintió como el chico estaba por expulsad su vomito.

Ya que su rostro sonrojado lagrimoso de placer estaba comenzando a verse nauseabundo. Saco su dedo seguido por una hilera de saliva acompañado de un gemido.

Osomatsu tosió.

–Me resulta interesante que te vinieras dentro de tus pantalones solo porque mi dedo te jodio la boca -camino detrás de su escritorio colándose a espaldas del menor- ¿Te vendrás nuevamente cuando te dé por el culo? -poso su mano sobre uno de sus glúteos apretando el agarre haciendo que el otro exclame un gemido.

El mayor sonrió mostrando los colmillos que le caracterizaban mientras posicionaba al joven sobre su escritorio empujando los papeles de un manotazo. Sin permiso le quito su cinturón bajando su pantalón hasta las rodillas mostrando aquella ropa interior roja con manchas blancas.

Una mueca de burla se dibujó en el rostro del más viejo contra la de un sonrojo y respiración agitada que se reflejaba en Osomatsu.

Fue él quien extendió su brazo derecho para atraer a Tougou hacia él. Deseaba tanto ser poseído por ese demonio. A Tougou le gustaba ver como él se derretía por su contacto.

Un beso que ultrajo boca ajena con la lengua los unía.

La mano áspera recorría el cuerpo en plena juventud.

Se detuvo dentro de bóxer húmedo para manosear aquel miembro erecto irritado por atención. Con su mano libre ayudo a buscar libertad a su falo que moría por estar dentro del otro.

Lo penetro.

Nuevamente gemidos de placer y respiración agitada se escuchaba dentro de la oficina del mayor. El choque de piel contra piel ayudaba al ambiente. La temperatura en la habitación iba subiendo, el sudor de ambos cuerpos era testigo de ello.

Arañazos en la espalda en venganza por las mordidas y chupetones.

Un líquido caliente se impregno en su interior y otro en su exterior.

–Hemos terminado los negocios, joven Matsuno -Tougou se separó de él.

Osomatsu negó con su cabeza y algo de dificultad ante esa respuesta. Aún permanecía sobre el escritorio observando como el mayor le miraba arqueando la ceja.

–Los negocios… -sonrió con descaro- están por empezar.


	5. Chapter 4: Jyushimatsu & Homura

**Nota:** Les juro que este capítulo me dio dolor de cabeza por tanto batallarlo.

Creo que en una parte notaran que ya me había hartado XD

* * *

 **Jyushi y homura.**

Ser hija de una de las familias más poderosas entre los yakuzas japonesas era un deber más que una honra. Todos hacían reverencia ante los pasos que daba pero al mismo tiempo las miradas no bajaban solo observaban los movimientos ajenos puesto que "debes participar en los negocios familiares aunque no quieras".

Lo peor es cuando eres la hija única del hombre más temido de Japón, significaba tres cosas: todos esperan que seas fría y calculador como él o como tu hermano, que eres la princesa de papi y finalmente, la cabeza más buscada por venganza.

Eso lo sabía muy bien Homura Nakamura.

Ella estaba de acuerdo en dos de las tres cosas con la que la relacionan: sí, es la princesa de su padre. Aunque no le pida las cosas se lo dan, porque su padre quiere darle todo a su niña mimada.

Ella no es fría ni calculadora como su familia. Ella es consciente de los negocios de la familia pero Homura no quiere ser participe. No quiere quitarles a unos niños la alegría de ver a su familia completa, no quiere ver llorar a unos padres a su hijo que no llega. No quiere ver sangre sobre tumbas, no quiere llantos de dolor.

Homura Nakamura era una Nana Nakamura. Ambas mujeres eran tiernas, sonrientes, amables. No parecían que pertenecían al clan yakuza más temido. Era una chica que confiaba ciegamente en la gente.

Y eso, nos lleva al segundo punto: buscada para venganza.

Aquella joven siempre cree que las personas no tienen malas intenciones solo una mala vida. Por eso, desde niña siempre ha sido expuesta a secuestros que afortunadamente los matones de su padre han solucionado sin problema alguno para ella.

Eso conllevo a que Tougou tomará una decisión que le partió lo poco que tenía de corazón para su hija. La mando a un instituto privado en Europa. Solo él y sus allegados de confianza sabían la ubicación exacta.

Ahora Homura se encontraba con una maleta en mano en la puerta de un internado para mujeres, en otro país. Allí termino de crecer entre monjas y otras adolescentes de su edad con laa visitas de su padre y hermano en su cumpleaños o eventos en los que era participe. A veces, Atsushi no iba por compromisos; muy por lo contrario, su padre Tougou dejaba todo para ver a su niña.

De igual forma, bajo secreto del clan y con ellos de escolta, Homura iba a visitarles en navidades, cumpleaños y otras fiestas.

No le gustaba que se hable de negocios frente a ella, como lo hacía su hermano con papeles en la mano mencionando las ventas de las drogas nuevas. No podía evitarlo, y era lo único que le negaba.

"Negocios son negocios". "Pronto tomarás el lugar que dejo tu madre".

Respondían ambos cuando ella evitaba cambiar el tema.

Ella como su madre no quería participar pero era su obligación hacerlo, por el clan Nakamura.

Afortunadamente el puesto Saikon-komon no se involucraba mucho en los negocios donde la sangre se mezclaba entre balas. Solo veía los negocios de lavado de dinero, era solo un delincuente de cuello blanco que no se ensuciaba. No era para enorgullecerse, pero sus funciones solo eran de administrar el dinero y aconsejar a su padre.

Nada más.

No era una carga fuerte, eso quería suponer.

Al menos en ese puesto no usaría tatuajes yakuza, solo el apellido le era suficiente.

Sobre su vida en el internado, este se encontraba en Francia.

No tenía amigas.

Las chicas la miraban y hablaban de ella entre murmullos.

Homura se sentía infeliz ante eso.

Lloraba por las noches para sonreír todo el día ante los problemas.

A veces sentía que era mejor lanzarse al vacío.

Un día el colegio privado decidió llevar a las chicas a conocer Italia como parte de una clase. Les dieron la libertad de separarse en grupos un par de horas al día, puesto que se quedarían una semana y querían que ellas disfruten, no solo aprendan.

Homura no tenía amigas. Tan poco quería quedarse en el cuarto del hotel. Tenía un presentimiento de andar por las calles, aunque sea sola, ya que algo le esperaba en una de ellas.

Ese día llevaba unas trenzas, una blusa blanca de mangas largas y abotonadas, falda café, con botas de ese mismo color, un sombrero blanco con listón amarillo que la protegía del sol y un bolso negro con una cadena dorada que iba de su hombro derecho a su cadera de lado izquierdo.

Estaba curioseando los lugares para tomar foto cuando un chico en ropas negras le jalo el bolso. Ella puso resistencia pero fue empujada contra el asfalto caliente de la calle. Empezó a llorar del miedo e impotencia.

Hasta que un rayo de sol apareció desde el cielo con un bate de beisbol en una mano. Mismo con el que golpeo al sujeto que intento huir. Tomó el bolso del inconsciente hombre para entregárselo a la chica que aún estaba en el piso.

Le ayudo a levantarse.

Ella pudo observar a su héroe.

Tenía overol amarillo que le cubría la mitad de su cara, de la cual solo podía ver un par de ojos fijos y un pelo parado que se movía con el aire.

–Gracias -dijo de forma timida agarrando su bolso con los dedos temblorosos- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

–No tienes que agradecerme, no me gustan que se aprovechen de las personas. –la voz hizo eco en su cabeza- mi nombre es Matsuno, Jyushimatsu. Mucho gusto. -Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida ante la revelación. Hace tiempo que no escuchaba ese nombre. Por impulso abrazo al sujeto con una gran sonrisa entre lágrimas.

Era sonrisa de alegría.

El chico ladeo su cabeza confundido.

Tal vez ella aún tenía miedo del atacante. Opto por quedarse a su lado hasta que este calmada.

–Soy Nakamura, Homura. Me da gusto volverte a ver -comento entre llantos.

Por fin una cara conocida le daba alegría… bueno no tan conocida porque ha pasado tanto tiempo que no sabe cómo es ahora. Sobre todo porque lo único que podía ver eran esos grandes ojos. Y dudaba que él la recuerde.

Para Jyushimatsu, aquel nombre rápido hizo jonrón a su memoria. Lo sintió como si un bate de metal lo golpeará, y sí, conocía bien ese dolor.

En su mente se armó un escenario diferente al de beisbol. El campo de beisbol formado en su cabeza con unos mini jyushimatsus con uniforme amarillo y número 14 que portaban alejaron la pelota en un vuelo con el que hicieron jonrón. Ante cada carrera que hacían, el recuerdo se hacía más nítido.

Eso ayudo a su memoria. Recordó a una niña que lloraba por la muerte de su madre, ella estaba en el mismo funeral que celebraban a su padre y a la mamá de aquella pequeña. Él igual estaba triste pero ver a esa pequeña destrozada le rompía el corazón, por lo que respiró hondo e hizo artimañas de payasos para hacerla reír olvidando el mal momento.

Años después, nuevamente la encuentra llorando. Así que como en aquel momento, también comenzó a mover sus brazos de forma desesperada en el aire tranquilizándola.

La chica ahora era la que no lo comprendía a él.

Aunque nadie entendía lo que pasaba por la cabeza del quinto hijo de los Matsuno.

Jyushimatsu movió sus brazos en forma de tentáculos, destapó su rostro para mostrarle muecas e hizo malabares con las pertenecías de la chica y suyas para animarla.

Ella libero una tierna risa que pronto se hizo fuerte haciendo que se agarre el estómago.

Misión cumplida.

Horas después estaban los dos caminando en silencio rumbo al hotel de Homura. No era un silencio normal, puesto que no era incomodo pero tan poco era lo contrario. No es el mismo silencio que hay cuando caminas por las calles con personas extrañas a tu alrededor. Ni el mismo de cuando caminas con la persona que te cae mal o recién conoces y no sabes cómo empezar a conversar. Claro, era un caso parecido pero no igual.

Era uno donde querían preguntarse cosas, preguntarse de cómo los trata el tiempo.

Y no saben porque piensan en el silencio entre ambos cuando hay ruido a su alrededor. Autos con su claxon o música fuerte, personas conversando a su alrededor, niños riendo divertidos en su mundo infantil, campanas llamando a misa.

Sin embargo en el mundo de este par esos sonidos fueron omitidos…

Salvo el latido de sus corazones de ambos.

Jyushi caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos mirando de reojo a la chica notaba que las pecas alrededor de su nariz aumentaron. Antes le llego a contar 8 pero ahora había 14. La chica comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, él desvió su mirada rápido al sentirse descubierto. La joven no sintió la mirada, solo estaba extrañamente nerviosa por su presencia.

Presionó sus manos contra la cadena de su bolso recién salvado para verle de reojo a su acompañante.

–No has cambiado nada… -murmuró la joven mientras caminaba a su lado-

–¿Querías que cambie de forma? -Jyushimatsu se detuvo ladeando su cabeza. Homura se detuvo nerviosa pensó que no sería escuchada- ¿Quieres un gusano? -se tiro al piso retorciéndose sobre él, haciendo trompa con los labios.

Nuevamente la risa escalándose apareció.

–¿Quieres ir por un helado? -Propuso el chico- Aquí cerca hay unos muy buenos, mi favorito es el de plátano con bolas –movió sus caderas para darle un sentido gracioso- que podemos comer los dos.

–Jaja ¿una banana Split? -dijo el nombre correcto a pesar que entendía la referencia- Me gustaría.

El silencio entre ambos desapareció pero los latidos ahí se quedaron.

Ambos chicos caminaron juntos hacia la heladería hablando de lo que ha pasado desde la última vez que se vieron de niños.

Ella dio un resumen de su vida puesto que no ha tenido una vida interesante… hasta ahora.

Jyushimatsu le hablo de cómo sus hermanos y él han estado viviendo en Italia. Le platico del entrenamiento del mayor para ser futuro Don. De la relación del tercer hijo con la prometida de su hermano mayor avanzaba. De la próxima boda del segundo con una mujer mayor, del sexto que le preocupaba porque era el que más quería de todos pero era dependiente; y finalmente, del hermano que nació minutos antes que él, quien era su mejor amigo.

Homura admiraba el entusiasmo con la que describía a cada uno de su familia, la relación extraña que tenían, donde ignoraban a uno pero luego se apoyaban. Ella sentía algo de celos, puesto que Atsushi no se mostraba así. Tal vez porque ella fue enviada a un internado y él solo a estudiar en el extranjero para luego regresar y empezar a trabajar en los negocios familiares.

Luego de un rato dejaron el café para ir al hotel de Nakamura finalmente. Él no se convenció de dejarla sola en la entrada del mismo, insistió en seguirla hasta su habitación. Llegaron al quinto piso, a la habitación 140. Se detuvieron frente a la puerta café bajo ese mismo número.

–Conozco esta ciudad como la pelota de beisbol que tengo en mi mano -dijo sorpresivamente sacando un pelota dura blanca con costuras rojas-. Puedo llevarte a donde quieras para tu facilidad.

–Me encantaría -le entrego una dulce sonrisa aceptando su oferta.

–¿Es una cita? -Ella afirmó con la cabeza- Paso por ti como a las 2 de la tarde.

–¡Sí, es una cita! -ella hizo puños con las manos a la altura de sus pequeños pechos para reafirmar su respuesta.

Se despidieron agitándose la mano para luego cada quien irse por su camino. Jyushi al elevador y Homura entrando a su cuarto. Cuando ambas puertas fueron cerradas frentes a sus ojos nuevamente el jonrón atacó a ambos al mismo instante. Un sonrojo los dejo como tomates con patas, ambos se taparon los labios cuando el latido explotó al darse cuenta de algo:

Ellos tendrían una cita.

XxX

El día del encuentro llegó junto con otros.

Al principio eran solo ellos pero luego fueron seguidos por los hermanos Matsunos que vieron sospechosa la nueva actitud del quinto hermano.

Puesto que un día salió de la casa de overol amarillo corriendo y gritando como si fuera un dibujo animado de los que veía el tercero. Brincaba en vez de caminar, y no lo hacía en la acera, lo hacía de rama a rama o de muro a poste. Es como si jugara al "suelo es lava" de forma extrema.

Cuando regreso de su paseo estaba rojo cual tomate comían en las pastas italianas. Comió en silencio bajo la misma mirada multiplicada por seis. Se bañó para irse a dormir temprano.

–De seguro está enfermo… -murmuró uno de ellos- mejor huyamos antes que nos contagie -el de rosado se escondió detrás del hermano de verde.- No quiero enfermarme otra vez.

–Solo ignoremos… -respondió el mayor revolviendo el cabello del menor de la sala.

Intentaron obedecer al primogénito pero el cambio de actitud estaba siendo más fuerte y más tétrica. Ya que Jyushimatsu Matsuno se comportaba como una persona normal.

–¡Sigamos a Jyushimatsu! -Gritó el mayor aporreando sus manos sobre la mesa de cristal donde desayunaban los otros cuatro-

–Estúpido hermano mayor, respeta privacidad -Dijo el de camisa verde a cuadros mientras se limpiaba sus labios con una servilleta tras comer.

–¿Qué no tienen curiosidad por lo que está pasando? -preguntó viendo a sus hermanos menores.

–Ichimatsu -habló el de chaqueta de cuero con calavera mientras cortaba un gran trozo de carne, haciendo que la mirada de odio del nombrado lo mire- Tú siempre pasas tiempo con él, debes saber que le está pasando.

Tras decir eso mordió su comida mientras que su asistente un joven de blanco preparaba otro trozo de carne para él.

–¿Eh? -el cuarto hermano solo levanto la ceja- ¿Cómo quieres que responda eso Mierdamatsu? ¿A caso soy su sombra o su niñera como Kamimatsu contigo? –Dicho eso. El de blanco solo lo vio molesto para luego jalar a Karamatsu a su lado cuando Ichimatsu aventó un hueso hacia él.

–Karamatsu tiene razón -todos se sorprendieron cuando el hijo mayor le dio la razón.- ¿Qué sabes?

–Tsk… nada. No he hablado con él desde hace días -se cruzó de brazos llevando su espalda al respaldo de su silla.

–Hay un rumor -la voz del menor se escuchó. Ahora todos lo miraban a él mientras que este seguía con su teléfono- Que Jyushimatsu-niisan tiene novia.

Tras decir aquello, el sonido de cuatro teléfonos móviles sonaron al mismo tiempo. Los hermanos sacaron sus móviles de sus bolsillos o el sirviente se los entregaban.

Kami le entregó a Karamatsu su teléfono azul metálico con funda transparente de brillos con su foto en ella, un teléfono que nadie robaría, en palabras de todos sus hermanos. Luego fue Ichimatsu, el suyo era morado con una funda en forma de gato naranja con lentes. Siguió Choromatsu, tenía un teléfono verde con la funda tipo cartera del mismo color. Finalmente Osomatsu, con un teléfono rojo sin funda. Sí se rompía podía comprarse otro.

–¡¿Qué demonios?! -Exclamaron los cuatro hermanos mayores al mismo tiempo.

–Hubiera mandado la foto al grupo pero ahí está Jyushimatsu-niisan -comentó sacando la lengua con un guiño coqueto.

Ninguno de los hermanos podía creer lo que veían. En todos los teléfonos estaba la misma foto: Jyushimatsu con la ropa que llevaba hace unos días con una joven sentados en una cafetería devorando postres. El rostro no se lo veían por aquel sombrero que llevaba puesto.

–Creo que deberíamos seguir la orden de Osomatsu-niisan, así podíamos practicar el espionaje ¿No lo crees Choromatsu-niisan? -preguntó el menor observando al tercer hijo de reojo sin dejar de comer.

Era por ello que ahora los cinco hermanos estaban escondidos detrás de un árbol observando la escena del quinto hijo con su compañera. Era una suerte que Todomatsu supiera que siempre terminaban en el mismo lugar.

Osomatsu solo sonrió negando con la cabeza a ver tan feliz a su pequeño hermano. Aunque con ellos se encontraba actuando extraño, con ella seguía siendo Jyushimatsu.

–Regresemos a casa -dijo alejándose de su escondite- tengo que seguir con mis estudios de Don.

Todos se vieron, afirmando con la cabeza. Ya que conocían a su hermano mayor para saber que a él no le interesa sus estudios pero para que lo diga quiere decir que les va a dar su espacio al quinto.

Ellos dejaron de seguirlos así como los encuentros con Homura cesaron puesto que se regresó a Francia a los pocos días. Debido a que su excursión termino.

En la mansión Matsuno, el Jyushimatsu de siempre había vuelto… salvo por esa mirada triste.

Nadie sabía que ocurrió entre ese par. Ichimatsu trataba de averiguarlo pero no era bueno expresándose con palabras, solo lastimando a las personas podía sacarles la verdad.

–Jyushimatsu-kun -Kami se le acercó con una bandeja de plata- tiene una carta desde Francia.

El quinto hijo dejo de jugar con su bate en la que tenía amarrado al cuarto hijo, mismo bat que mando a volar para ir por la carta. La cual tomó entre sus manos gritando de emoción, opacando el grito del mayor que salió volando.

–¿Qué te paso? -preguntó Karamatsu cuando Ichimatsu cayó sobre su prometida aplastándola.- ¿Están bien?

–¡Cállate idiota y ayúdame! -Gritaron el cuarto hermano y la mujer enana regordeta- ¡A mí primero, tarado! –Exigían al mismo tiempo dejando helado al segundo hijo-

Mientras Jyushi regresaba corriendo a su habitación, para leer y releer la carta de Homura. Así fue que decidieron comunicarse a la antigua, a través de cartas en vez de usar correos electrónicos.

Se mandarían fotos en vez de hablarse por Skype o vídeo llamadas. Eran conscientes de los horarios y no querían causarse problemas por ello.

xXx

Ya había pasado una semana desde su última carta a Homura, ella le respondió y ahora necesitaba contestar.

–¡Karamatsu-niisan! -el de amarillo corrió por el largo pasillo agitando sus brazos como pulpos buscando al nombrado por toda la casa.- ¡Karamatsu-niisan!

–Tsk… ¿para qué buscas a Cacamatsu? -mencionó el cuarto hijo tras una máscara clínica con un gato en brazos. Caminaba a paso lento y encorvado.

–Quiero preguntarle sobre su boda -comentó emocionado brincando alrededor del mayor como si fuera un niño.-

–¿Para qué quieres saber? -El menor solo se rasco detrás de la cabeza cerrando su boca que siempre mantendría abierta con una gran sonrisa- Tsk… Está en el jardín con la presumida y arrogante, además de su prometida la gorda gritona –comentó con fastidio rodando los ojos-

–¿Eh? -ladeo su cabeza con los ojos como trompos cubriendo sus labios con la manga de su camisa amarilla porque no comprendía aquella respuesta.

–Está en el jardín con Todomatsu y su prometida -corrigió-.

–¡Los acompañaré! -dijo antes de salir corriendo, si se puede decir de esa forma, ya que solo dio vueltas como torbellino para buscar a sus hermanos.

A los pocos minutos, Jyushimatsu encontró a sus hermanos con una mujer bajita gritando cosas que no comprendía en un kiosco de metal negro con sillones blancos, con candelabros a su alrededor así como enredaderas del jardín aferrándose a los hierros.

El jardín tenía un pasto verde, con matorrales y arbustos. Rosas cultivadas por Karamatsu con ayuda de su joven sirviente, Kami. De igual forma, había otras flores como lirios, girasoles, azucenas. Todas colocadas en áreas específicas para su decoración.

–¡niisan! -Lo llamaba gritando mientras corría ante el grupo de personas- ¡Niisan!

–¿What happen my Little Jyushimas? -Preguntó Karamatsu sorprendido por la presencia entusiasta de su hermano menor.

–Quiero preguntarles algo -agitó sus brazos para ser notado.

–¿Qué pasa niisan? -Preguntó el chico de jeans gris con camisa de manga corta color rosa con un conejo blanco en medio- Estamos en una reunión importante.

–¡Estamos planeando nuestra boda no vengas a interrumpir! -Grito la mujer para ser notada porque su tamaño no era lo suficiente.

Karamatsu la amaba pero le mando una mirada amenazante por meterse con su hermano menor. Por sus hermanos era capaz de sacar al tigre que llevaba adentro.

–¿Puedo invitar a una persona más? -quería llevar a Homura a la celebración.

–Course, my jyushimas -levanto sus pulgares con una sonrisa de orgullo denotando brillos con su guiño. La mujer no dijo nada solo se cruzó de brazos ante la mirada de su prometido.

– "Doloroso" -pensaron los presentes al mismo tiempo que se quedaban congelados.

–Gra…gracias -se fue corriendo como llegó.

–Oh… -suspiró llevando su mano derecha para mover su flequillo-. Las bodas son perfects para unir parejas, o crear una nueva boda -su tono cambio a una voz melodiosa para romanticismo-. Jyushimatsu, my Little angel, de seguro quieres enlazarte frente al altar con la joven que te robo you heart. Oh, the love, se puede respirar en el aire y es contagioso. Je je.

–Entonces ¿qué te parece este traje de novia? -preguntó Todomatsu mostrando diseños exclusivos de Iyami, un atractivo rubio que era el diseñador francés exclusivo para la familia.

–Son mejor que los brillosos que Karamatsu quería que use -vio las fotos de los diseños de su prometido- ¡Quiere que me suicide en mi boda de la vergüenza por usarlos!

–Por eso estoy aquí, para evitar que esta boda sea más horrible de lo que es -comentó con una sonrisa mientras miraba a la mujer-. Ya que no pude evitar quien sería la novia.

–¿Qué has querido decir tu maldito infeliz? -Ahora la mujer le reclamaba señalándolo mientras el menor de los sextillizos seguía mirando otras decoraciones para la boda.

–Traje el té junto con unos bocadillos -comentó un chico de blanco con una bandeja de plata con bebidas y galletas- ¿Eh? ¿Qué está ocurriendo? –Notó la pelea pero lo que más notó fue a un Karamatsu que aún seguía en la misma pose esperando que alguien se dé cuenta- ¿Karamatsu-sama?

XxX

Mientras eso ocurría el cuarto hijo cruzaba la puerta de la oficina de su madre, que casualmente estaba de visita para la boda de su segundo hijo. La puerta estaba entre abierta, el chico de ojos cansados que ya se había cambiado de ropa a un pantalón gris y una camisa blanca con la corbata deshecha no era de espiar, puesto que sabía lo que le ocurría a los gatos curiosos… pero cierta frase de su madre le hizo detenerse a oír.

–Osomatsu solo será Don por derecho de nacimiento… -comentó la mujer por teléfono- Karamatsu tiene más potencial para ser el líder, Chormatsu solo sirve para aconsejar pero no sería escuchado. -Matsuyo se acomodaba detrás de un escritorio de fierros negros lisos con cristal encima que era su escritorio- ¿Los menores? –Abrió los ojos ante la pregunta atrayendo más a los oídos de Ichimatsu.- Son los más idiotas.

Esas palabras le dolieron a Ichimatsu, quien sufría de complejo de inferioridad sintiéndose basura indigna del bote. El gato que aún llevaba con él solo froto su cabeza contra su pecho para apoyarlo.

–Son mis hijos, pero son los más idiotas e inútiles. Ichimatsu, ha demostrado que no sirve de hermano mayor con Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu, solo se pelea con el último y el segundo hijo, con el quinto no puede controlarlo. A pesar que ama torturar a las personas, no tiene carácter para líder. -Guardo silencio cuando escuchó un golpe en el pasillo- Dame un momento.

La mujer salió de su escritorio para caminar fuera de oficina. Abrió la puerta con un rostro que reflejaba seriedad y molestia. Solo apareció el gato de Ichimatsu que salió corriendo en dirección contraria a la mujer quien lo vio irse.

Ella hecho un vistazo a su alrededor, observando que no había nadie alrededor, por lo que decidió entrar de nuevo, acomodo su falda gris lisa, del tipo ejecutivo antes de sentarse de nuevo. Tomó el teléfono colocándolo junto a su oído.

–Aparentemente no hay moros -comentó tranquila.

Lo que no sabía es que Ichimatsu se ocultó dentro de un jarrón chino de flores rojas en ramas negras con fondo blanco. Era lo suficiente grande para que de una persona. A su gato lo soltó para poder entrar y desde ahí escuchar el resto de la conversación.

–¿Jyushimatsu? -cuestionó la Matsuyo. Posiblemente el de la otra línea quiso retomar el tema- Es un caso especial. Es peligroso cuando se molesta pero no sabe seguir órdenes al pie de la letra y termina siendo todo a su modo, no es fácil de controlar pero sí de persuadir. -Ahora guardo silencio- ¿Eh? ¿Una alianza…? -Ichimatsu no comprendió a lo que se refería- Sería interesante ver qué pasa.

Guardo silencio mientras afirmaba con la cabeza ante las palabras del otro lado de la línea-

–Y por último "la princesa de los Matsuno" -mencionó la mujer rodando los ojos como fastidio.- Como líder no sirve pero sí sabe cómo manipular a sus hermanos, sí él quisiera podría crear guerras entre sus hermanos. Sabe a quién manipular.

–Así es… sabe manipular a Karamatsu -negó con la cabeza decepcionada-. Él sabe que es el sería mejor Don que Osomatsu.

La Donna se levantó de su asiento caminando hacia la ventana para ver a través de ella. Solo vio su entrada con una fuente blanca expulsando su agua a través de un cántaro que sostenía una joven mujer cubierta de telas dibujadas en el mármol de la estatua. Alrededor de la mujer, había bebés que representaban sus hijos.

–Cierto, el Tora tal vez necesita despertar con la ayuda para robarle al panda rojo -ahora caminaba ante un viejo buro color negro que no tenía patas. El cual abrió sacando una foto-. Espero contar contigo para despertarlo.

Matsuyo colgó la llamada. Salió de su oficina cerrando detrás con llave y cruzando junto a aquel jarrón a paso firme. Del cual, Ichimatsu aún permanecía adentro. Ahí analizaba cada palabra de su madre. Pensaba como usar la información a su favor.

Pero sobretodo analizaba…

¿Cómo salir de ese maldito jarrón?

XxX

Jyushimatsu corría de un lado a otro por los largos pasillos de la casa emocionado porque ahora podía invitar a Homura a la boda.

Freno de golpe utilizando sus talones recordando que tenía que escribir la carta de una vez antes que cierren los correos y para que ella sepa de la invitación.

Retomó su carrera para buscar papel, lápiz y un sobre.

–¡Mamá! -llegó a la puerta de la oficina de su madre para pedirle esas cosas ya que ella, Choromatsu y Karamatsu eran los únicos que aún manejaban el papel y el lápiz. Todomatsu prefería los correos electrónicos, Osomatsu solo el papel con valor y el de las apuestas, e Ichimatsu confundía el papel de baño con el aluminio cuando se le pedía.- ¡Mamá!

–¡Jyushimatsu! -La voz gruesa del cuarto hijo sonó como respuesta-

–¡Ichimatsu niisan! ¿Dónde estás? -buscaba el lugar de donde provenía la voz.

–Aquí, adentro me quede atrapado -respondió con su voz un poco alarmada-

–¡Eh! -El menor se sorprendió para luego alterarse- ¡Iré por mamá para que te abra!

–¡No! Estoy en el jarrón, atorado -respondió con un tono temeroso por el miedo de ser descubierto por su madre- Ayúdame.

–¡Claro niisan! -Tras esas palabras un silencio se escuchó y antes que Ichimatsu hable sintió como el jarrón era volteado- Vamos niisan.

El jarrón comenzó a ser rodado con Jyushimatsu encima de él. Gritando de la emoción, era un juego divertido para él. A lo contrario de su hermano mayor, quien gritaba por ayuda sintiéndose mareado.

Por fin sintió que se detenía.

–¿What happen my jyushimas? -preguntó el segundo hijo reteniendo aquel adorno con su bota.

–Niisan quédate ahí -comentó el de amarillo corriendo con las manos agitadas para a Ichimatsu-

–De acuerdo… -mencionaron ambos hermanos mayores.

–¿Qué demonios? -Karamatsu buscaba la voz de su hermano menor- ¿Ichimatsu?

–¡Estoy aquí mierdamatsu! -Gritó al mismo tiempo que movía la cerámica que lo retenía- ¡Sácame de aquí!

–¡Oh my god! ¿Are you ok? -el tono de preocupación se reflejaba hasta en la mirada.

–Claro que lo estoy, no ves que estoy cómodo -rodo los ojos junto con el sarcasmo que escupía- Tsk… de verdad que eres un idiota.

–Dame la mano -Karamatsu se inclinó para ayudar al menor.

Muy a su pesar Ichimatsu acepto tomarle la mano. Lo último que quería era contacto con él. Hasta que ambos abrieron los ojos y las bocas cuando escucharon un grito.

–¡Jonrón! ¡Yahoo! -Desde el cielo caía el quinto hijo con un bate metálico entre las manos rompiendo el jarrón y de paso golpeando al cuarto hijo.

Los cristales salieron volando. Karamatsu cubrió con su cuerpo a ambos menores para que no tengan tantas heridas. Ichimatsu tenía la respuesta ante sus ojos. Karamatsu, su buen idiota hermano mayor y su estúpido amor filial.

–¿Are you ok? -Karamatsu se les quedo viendo con una mirada de ternura y preocupación, manteniendo a sus hermanos menores pegado a su pecho atrapados por sus brazos.

–¡Sí! -Dijo entusiasta Jyushimatsu brincando sobre los trozos de aquel jarrón.

–Me siento mejor ahora… -murmuró el chico recién sacado del jarrón acomodándose entre los brazos de su hermano- Aquí sí quiero quedarme atrapado -comentó con la intención de ser escuchado por el dueño de los brazos.

–¿What… qué estás diciendo? -pregunto Karamatsu confundido. Tal vez Jyushimatsu si lo golpeo demasiado fuerte porque Ichimatsu nunca le diría algo así.- ¿What did you said?

–¿Lo dije en voz alta? -empujó al mayor apartándolo tapando su rostro con su brazo fingiéndose nervioso.

–¡Karamatsu-sama! -gritó kamimatsu mientras corría para buscar a su señor- ¿se encuentra bien?

–¿Qué ocurrió? -preguntó Todomatsu llegando a su velocidad. Se veía agitado porque no estaba tan acostumbrado a correr.

–Estoy bien, solo fue una travesura de Jyushimatsu -respondió con una gran sonrisa mientras el menor daba piruetas alrededor-. Tengo que ir a ver a Ichimatsu, creo que se lastimo… -Estaba preocupado por el cuarto hijo pero a su vez quería saber el porqué de esa reacción.

–¡Lo siento mi señor! -Kami lo sujeto del brazo- Usted está herido, debo curarlo primero. Ichimatsu-san puede ser atendido por alguna otra sirvienta.

–Además Ichimatsu-niisan siente placer por sus heridas, es un masoquista. -Agregó Todomatsu agitando su mano derecha frente a su rostro inflando sus cachetes.

–Pero… -Karamatsu no se veía convencido apretó sus labios y se dejó guiar por su sirviente.

–¡Niisan! -Jyushi brincó sobre su espalda- ¿Tienes papel y lápiz? –preguntando de forma tranquila ante la situación.

–¿Are you writting a letter? -Preguntó el nombrado alzando sus cejas, haciendo que sus ojos brillen de forma extraña. El menor afirmo con la boca abierta- Oh, the love. Oh beutifull love!

–¿Por qué no usas el correo electrónico? -Dijo Totty mirando su teléfono ignorando a su hermano mayor.

–Nos gusta más de esta forma -respondió el quinto hijo

–A beutifull "love a la antigua" -dijo Karamatsu llevando sus dedos a su frente sangrienta.

Pensó en aquellas palabras para decir que es amor. Bueno, él la quiere porque es su amiga. Eso es amor. Homura y él solo son viejos amigos eso es normal. Pero en caso de Jyushimatsu, ¿qué es "normal"?

¿Por qué siempre aparece un extraño rubor en su cara cuando la piensa demasiado?

A veces siente que queda tieso cuando ella le toma de la mano con su dulce sonrisa. Cuando le mira hablar le dan ganas de callarla con sus propios labios, no por aburrida; solo para evitar que se deshidrate por eso quiere protegerlos con los suyos. Abrazarla hasta que ambos se queden dormidos.

Esas cosas son de amigos… ¿no?

Ya que Homura Nakamura, nunca se enamoraría de un "idiota con retraso mental" como lo llama la mayoría de la gente.

Solo en pensar eso le apretaba el corazón…

Un segundo… ¿por qué esta pensando en ella como novia?

Se sacudió la cabeza ignorando a sus hermanos que no entendían que le pasaba como ahora. A veces ni Jyushimatsu se entiende… como en ese momento.

–Jyushimatsu-niisan -le llamó Totty- ¿estás bien? –preguntó preocupado al verle con los ojos en blanco perdido en sus pensamientos mientras una hilera de sangre caía debajo de su cabello. Aparentemente si le alcanzó un cristal.

–¿Eh? -Ladeo su cabeza- me siento como siempre. –Respondió cuando el menor pasaba un pañuelo rosa con sus iniciales para limpiarlo.

Oh… niisan juegas cosas peligrosas date cuenta –se quejó inflando las mejillas mientras lo limpiaba-. Kami, regálame un poco de alcohol para Jyushimatsu –ordeno de forma amable. El nombrado se lo tiro ya que aún tenía sujetado a Karamatsu que quería ir tras Ichimatsu- Gracias. Vamos niisan, a tu cuarto debo curarte y lo mismo para ti Karamatsu-niisan. –Dijo ignorando la escena.

XxX

No basto mucho tiempo, unos minutos cuando mucho para que ambos acaben en la cama del quinto hijo. Jyushi sin la camisa pasando sus manos sobre el torso formado del mayor. Él y Karamatsu eran los únicos que se cuidaban físicamente. Todomatsu estaba frente al hermano que lo antecede por unos minutos de diferencia.

Le pasaba alcohol a la herida abierta, no lo hacía con maldad ni lo disfrutaba pero no podía evitar reír ante los quejidos de dolor de Jyushimatsu.

Y es que ese hermano nunca se quejaba de dolor, a veces ni notaba que tiene sangre mezclada con tierra. Eso no quiere decir, que no sintiera el dolor.

Simplemente lo ignoraba o se lo aguantaba con una gran sonrisa para no preocupar a sus hermanos y más el menor que se alteraba o desmayaba por la sangre. Con esos nervios de acero se dejó curar con el alcohol ante la temblorosa mano del menor.

–¿Totty? -Ladeo su cabeza por la mano bailarina- ¿estás bien?

–Lo… lo siento niisan pero me pone nervioso verte sangrar -respondió con un largo suspiró.

El quinto hijo solo lo miro de forma seria en silencio mientras era curado. Eso empeoró los nervios del sexto hijo. Ver en ese estado a su hermano le daba escalofríos, ya que en rara ocasiones se ponía así. Y cuando lo hacía… no era bueno.

–Oe… Todomatsu -se sobresaltó con un pequeño grito, ya que Jyushimatsu siempre le dice Totty aunque se enfade con él- ¿Sí le temes a la sangre cómo cumplirás con tu puesto de mafia? -Esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa al menor-.

–Bueno… esto… hmm… -se cruzó de brazos cerrando los ojos meditando su respuesta- ¿Puedo ser el consejero de niisan?

–Ese puesto solo puede darse entre los mayores -respondió con el tono sereno como su mirada-

–Mmm Tal vez… -puso su dedo sobre su mejilla- dirigir personas… se me da bien el manipular -ahora sus mejillas eran cubiertas por cada una de sus manos-. Como lo hago con Karamatsu-niisan -guiñó al mayor luego soltó una risa juguetona.

Jyushi tomó de la mano a Totty para jalarlo a su torso desnudo en el que se veía formado por el entrenamiento de beisbol.

–No siempre se puede manipular a las personas a tu antojo -le susurró al oído-. Hay quienes te hacen creer que los tienes como tus títeres pero ellos están enredando tus propias cuerdas en ti. –Totty se separó para ver a los ojos de su hermano-. A veces temó por ti.

–¿Por qué? -el menor parpadeo los ojos.

–No siempre debes confiar de tu poder para manipular a las personas -Jyushimatsu hablaba de forma tan seria que le recordaba a su madre cuando hablaba de negocios. Eso era de temer.- Debes comenzar a usar armas o aprender a defenderte para que te respeten.

–No, no creo que sea necesario. -Puso la palma de su mano derecha frente a su rostro negando con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados.- Mientras este con ustedes -ahora esa mano guardaba cuatro dedos dejando solo el índice sobre su mejilla. Al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos los cuales parpadeaban rápido- estaré bien.

–No siempre estaremos ahí para ti y lo sabes -respondió con un tono seco.

El menor solo infló sus cachetes para seguir curando a su hermano mayor en silencio que pronto cambio a ruidos extraños que el quinto hacía para cambiar el humor del menor.

En otra parte de la mansión, Kamimatsu se encargaba de curar de un Karamatsu pensativo e ignorante de las palabras que le daba su fiel compañero.

–¿Qué te tiene tan pensativo? -preguntó inquieto por ese callado amo que tenía.

–Ichimatsu… -el otro solo levantó una ceja ante esa respuesta- se comportó extraño cuando lo saque del jarrón y me dejo confundido.

–No debes de confiar en él, es la persona que más te maltrata -decía mientras seguía pasando la venda alrededor de su cuerpo pues fue ahí donde cayeron los trozos del jarrón que salieron volando-

–Recuerda que en este tipo de familias, la traición viene desde tu sangre -aquello lo dijo entregando el algodón manchado de rojo-. Tú madre lo sabe muy bien.

Karamatsu solo observó la mancha entre sus manos analizando las palabras de Kami.

XxX

Otra semana había pasado y las cosas se veían normal en la casa de los Matsuno. Excepto por Ichimatsu que frente a todos actuaba normal molestando e hiriendo al segundo hijo. Pero cuando estaban a solas, se veía cariñoso incluso le llamaba "Karamatsu-niisan".

Lo que más confundía a Karamatsu sobre esa actitud, es la agresividad con la que era tratado cuando su prometida llegaba o se hablaba de la boda.

De igual ese tiempo fue suficiente para que Homura reciba una carta de Jyushimatsu para invitarla a la boda pero justamente su hermano se encontraba de visita en el internado.

–¿Así que te envías cartas con un extraño? -se cruzó de brazos observando a su hermana quien estaba feliz leyendo la carta.

–No es un extraño, es mi amigo -respondió con su gran sonrisa-. Es Jyushimatsu, el quinto hijo de la familia Matsuno.

–¿Matsuno? -Abrió los ojos por el apellido recordando al menor de la familia- Es interesante que te los hayas encontrado con un miembro de esa familia.

–¿Puedo ir a la boda de su hermano? -enlazo sus dedos de la mano frente a su rostro mirándolo con esos ojos brillosos color miel para suplicar.

–¿Cuál hermano? -No quería saber que hermano se casaba.

–Este -le mostró una foto donde los seis hermanos aparecían haciendo un arcoíris con su abrazo. Ella señalo al de azul.

–Todos se ven iguales para mí… -respondió tratando de identificar a Todomatsu. Ella negó con la cabeza riéndose para luego señalar a cada hermano- Ya veo… -Le confisco la foto cuando vio cual era Todomatsu.

–¡Eso es mío! -reclamó la menor

–Es de nuestro padre ya que ellos son la familia rival -sonrió mostrando sus colmillos. Homura se cruzó de brazos inflando sus cachetes- Además, debo informarle de quien es la boda para ver sí está interesado en asistir o al menos que tu vayas. Sabes que podría ser una trampa.

–¡No lo es! Él no es cómo crees. -defendía su derecho de estar con Jyushimatsu-

–Cara vemos, corazones no sabemos -Dijo Atsushi saliendo de la habitación mientras su pulgar pasaba por el cuerpo de Totty que aparecía en la foto.-

Atsushi camino por los pasillos del internado ante las miradas de las jóvenes que le guiñaban de forma coqueta al verle. Él solo sonreía devolviendo el gesto, agitando su mano por si acaso no les bastaba con eso.

Aquellas niñas llenas de hormonas alteradas, le recordaba a Yowai Totoko. Quien no dejaba de perseguirlo para comprometerse, afortunadamente un idiota árabe lo salvo de ella.

Siguió caminado hasta que cruzó las rejas negras que bloqueaban la salida para subir a su auto donde esperaba su chofer. Una vez adentro nuevamente saco la fotografía junto con un marcador.

–Mira que el mundo es pequeño y el destino quiere que me encuentre contigo -dijo tras tachar los rostros de los otros hermanos-. Homura, mi bella y linda hermanita, -Miró por la ventanilla de su auto observando cómo se alejaba del internado.- tú serás mi llave de acceso para saber sobre mi bello ángel. –con ello beso la foto para luego guardarla en el bolsillo de saco gris.

Ese mismo Atsushi regreso con Homura para entregarle la llamada de su padre Tougou. Quien le prohibía ir a la boda por riesgo a que le pase algo. Incluso Atsushi se sintió ofendido por aquellas palabras ya que iría para acompañar a su hermana y ver al sexto hijo.

No faltó mucho para que Jyushimatsu se lleve su decepción.

XxX

En la siguiente carta que le envió a Homura le platicó como Dayona rompió el compromiso con Osomatsu y lo renovó con Choromatsu. Ahora eran ellos los que hablaban de boda por lo que sí no puede ir a la de Karamatsu, podrá asistir a la otra.

Y hablando de la boda…

Esta ya se estaba llevando acabo. Los hermanos estaban con sus trajes y respetivas parejas.

Karamatsu estaba en el altar acompañado de Kami como su padrino de bodas. No dejaba de inquietarle ver a Ichimatsu sentado con una mirada triste. Mirada dirigida solamente a él. Claro que el próximo a casarse ignoraba que era una artimaña, puesto que sus lágrimas eran por pensar en un gato muerto.

Por su parte, Choromatsu tenía de la mano a su nueva prometida Dayona. Una joven morena y delgada con cabello negro recogido en un chongo con tocado de flores y un vestido café con detalles en dorado.

Totty les coqueteaba a las damas de honor junto con Osomatsu, quien se separó para burlarse de Totoko quien estaba con su prometido, un magnate árabe.

Y Jyushimatsu… digamos que estaba feliz por su hermano mayor pero a la vez triste porque Homura no estaba ahí.

La marcha nupcial empezaba. La mujer regordeta entraba con su vestido blanco tomada del brazo de otro hombre de su altura pero calvo. Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio mirando a la novia llegar a la mitad del altar al reconocer al árabe.

Quien a verla salió corriendo a su encuentro. La gente no entendía nada. Mucho menos las parejas de ellos. Solo afirmaron con la cabeza y huyeron dejando perplejos a todos. Karamatsu petrificado y Totoko desmayada en los brazos de Osomatsu.

Los hermanos no sabían que hacer ante los murmullos de la gente.

–¡Cacen a los fugitivos! -La voz de Matsuyo se hizo escuchar callando a todos- ¡Aquí no ha pasado nada!

Ante esas palabras mágicas, los invitados se levantaron de sus asientos abandonando el lugar en silencio. Osomatsu cargo a la joven e Jyushimatsu hizo lo mismo con el segundo hijo. Ichimatsu sonrió ante eso.

Cuando la chica se despertó señalo al mayor como responsable y exigió que le den matrimonio por la ofensa. El mayor no se negó. Lo admitía, le gustaba Totoko por eso sí iría en serio a diferencia de haber estado con Dayona.

No tenía pensado cambiarla por alguna persona… aún.

–Karamatsu, se quedó encerrado en su habitación. No quería ver ni escuchar a nadie.

–Tsk… es una mujer estúpida -la voz del cuarto hijo se escuchó detrás de las cortinas-.

–¿Cómo llegaste aquí? -Karamatsu abrió la puerta de su balcón-.

–Escale… -vio a su hermano de reojo- ¿Puedo pasar Karamatsu-niisan?

Karamatsu no le quedó otra al ver las marcas por escalar la pared.

–¿Vienes a burlarte? -preguntó cuándo el menor entro a su alcoba.

–No… -negó con la cabeza-. Quiero consolarte -lo abrazó con fuerza ocultando su rostro en el pecho de su hermano que aún usaba su traje de novio color negro.- Esa mujer es estúpida -derramó lagrimas-. Hacerte esto…

–No te sientas mal por tu her… -no pudo terminar la frase ya que Ichimatsu le robo un beso casto a sus labios.

–Sí fuera yo… nunca te haría eso -dijo apartando su rostros unos centímetros para luego sostenerlo de las mejillas.- Te amo Karamatsu-niisan. -nuevamente lo beso pero haciendo más profundo el beso, introduciendo su lengua a la fuerza obligando ser correspondido.

Ahora se encontraban sobre la cama. Desnudos. Karamatsu encima de Ichimatsu frotando su cuerpo contra el ajeno, acariciándolo con besos.

El mayor necesitaba amor que le negaron e Ichimatsu se lo daría.

A cambio Ichimatsu, tendría el control sobre él.

XxX

En cuanto a Homura y Jyushimatsu, ellos seguían enviándose cartas. Hablaban de sus días del internado y de su estaría en Italia, respectivamente.

La boda de Choromatsu llegó, Homura nuevamente faltó debido a que era cumpleaños de su padre.

Ella habla en sus cartas de su nueva amiga, Todoko. Ahora era la prometida de su hermano pero se le hacía familiar su rostro. Jyushi le habla de la rara relación que dos de sus hermanos están desarrollando, a pesar de ello, estaba feliz.

Nuevamente una carta llego a las manos le llegó a la pecosa con la noticia que ahora regresaría a Japón y con ello más posibilidad de volverse a ver.

Y esos no se hicieron esperar.

En cuanto la joven pisaba Japón, primero iba con su padre y luego con su amigo. En las salidas se le unía el cuarto hijo cuando no tenía que hacer, así supo que convivían con la hija de Nakamura. Ahora entendía sobre "la alianza" que mencionó su madre aquel día.

Ella le suplicaba que no hablen sobre la lista que le entregó Atsushi sobre los culpables de la bomba. No le gustaba esos negocios. De igual forma Jyushimatsu, se disculpó por no asistir al aniversario de sus padres, diciendo que Osomatsu se lo prohibió.

Homura lo comprendía porque lo mismo pasó con las invitaciones a las bodas.

Pronto vino la muerte de Todomi. Fue asesinada y Atsushi buscaba su asesino para vengarse. Osoko, la hermana de Todomi no dejaba de llorar en brazos de Homura; quien estaba del mismo ánimo, ya que era su amiga.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba Jyushimatsu animándola como la primera vez que se vieron.

Jyushimatsu ya no soporto más cuando por fin entendió lo que sentía por ella, así que un día en un puente sobre el rio en el que caminaban. Se detuvo sosteniéndole la mano con una tierna sonrisa, se arrodillo.

–¿Quieres ser mi novia? -preguntó con temor en sus palabras.

Ella solo afirmó con la cabeza tirándose a sus brazos con lágrimas.

Desgraciadamente, Homura se fue para terminar sus estudios.

XxX

Unos años más tarde ella regresaría para quedarse a su lado. Claro, el noviazgo aún continuaba a través de las cartas y las visitas de ella a Japón.

Ahora estaban en una relación que forjaría una alianza entre familias, puesto que el trato se paz se había acabado tras asesinar al último de la lista. Casualmente asesinado por Jyushimatsu.

Sin embargo, la relación entre las familias Matsuno y Nakamura comenzaba a formar una nueva lianza a través de Atsushi Nakamura y Todomatsu Matsuno. El único en contra de esa relación era Karamatsu.

El quinto hijo comenzaba a sentirse triste porque su segundo hermano mayor odiaba esa relación de familias. Por efecto, pensaba que el mismo resultado tendría su relación con Homura. Ichimatsu lo animaba diciendo que el segundo es más idiota que el primero.

Lo que no se imaginaba era que la noche que regresaba a Homura a su casa, pudo ver como el auto de Atsushi estacionaba. No fue visto por él solo alcanzo a oír el teléfono del contrario sonar.

–¿Qué paso con el conejo? -Cuando prendió su cigarrillo-. Tsk… entonces solo esperemos a ver qué sucede ya que su perro guardián está ahí.

Con aquellas palabras entro a su hogar pasando de largo al quinto hijo.

Una hora más tarde Jyushimatsu llegaba a su hogar, por la hora supuso que estaban dormidos. Hasta que vio a Choromatsu con su traje negro y camisa verde. Osomatsu estaba a su lado, vestido de igual forma pero con color rojo. No dijeron palabra alguno solo se fueron apresurados.

Ichimatsu apareció detrás de ellos con su juego de pijama. Bostezando mientras se rascaba un costado de su abdomen.

–¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Jyushi al mayor.

–Solo escuché que es referente a Todomatsu y Mierdamatsu -se cruzó de brazos molesto.

XxX

Horas más tarde el primogénito acompañado del tercer hijo, llegaron a donde se hallaba el segundo hijo. Ambos pudieron notar los ojos hinchados por llorar, las venas de las manos notorias por la fuerza comprimida de su ira.

–Y bien, ¿qué paso? -preguntó el de verde.

Karamatsu no dijo nada solo abrió la puerta de la habitación de Todomatsu.

–Acaba de desmayarse, otra vez -respondió finalmente dejando ver al menor en una camilla, atado a todo tipo de tubos médicos.


	6. Chapter 5: El destino se mueve

**Nota:** _Sí, cambie el nombre de la historia_

* * *

El silencio reinaba en la mansión de los Matsuno.

Era de noche.

Era normal que el silencio se apoderé de las paredes. Puesto que se supone que era la hora en que todos duermen. Sin embargo nadie dormía.

Los dos menores: el cuarto y quinto hijo, seguían despiertos en sus respetivas habitaciones debido a que los tres mayores salieron corriendo del hogar. Algo malo debió suceder para que salieran de esa forma, algo respeto al menor de los seis.

No es que señalen a quien pero sabían de sobra que era el único que necesita ser defendido como un bebé. Además el instinto de gemelos, les decía que afectaba a toda la familia.

Jyushi se encontraba en su habitación meditando la situación sobre todo las palabras que escuchó de Atsushi. La cuales, no le permitían conciliar el sueño. Por su parte, Ichi se hallaba acariciando un gato sobre su cama, Karamatsu lo dejo por Todomatsu. Recordó las palabras de su madre: "Totty puede manipular bien a sus mayores" y eso era un peligro en sus planes. No supo cómo manejar sus cartas a su favor, si hubiera manipulado la pelea del segundo con el sexto hijo, por la relación con Nakamura… dormiría tranquilo.

–Hey Ichimatsu-niisan -la puerta sonó con la voz de su hermano menor detrás de ella- ¿puedo pasar? –La puerta se abrió ante el chico de pijama amarilla en forma de jirafa.

–¿Estás preocupado? -A pesar de que tenía una sonrisa Jyushimatsu agachó la mirada como respuesta- Solo se trata de negocios, lo de siempre. -Se hizo un lado para que el menor pase-. Kusomatsu solo se fue a buscar a Todomatsu por alguna estupidez –le entrego su gato blanco con manchas negras-, Choromatsu de seguro fue al putero a ver a su gata con Osomatsu que fue a ver a otras bailarinas.

–¿Lo crees? -preguntó el quinto hijo acariciando al gato quien ronroneo por la acaricia.

–Lo creo… -respondió viendo hacia la ventana. Incluso él dudaba de sus palabras pero tenía que decir algo que reconfortará al menor-. Mejor cuéntame ¿cómo fue tu cita?

–Je… -el sonrojo se hizo evidente. Se rasco detrás de su cabeza y evitaba ver a los ojos del mayor- ¡Homura es la mejor! -por fin respondió alzando los brazos para brincar a los brazos del mayor

Ichimatsu solo respondió con una sonrisa de las pocas que enseña para compartir la alegría del menor, al que abrazaba y acariciaba su cabeza.

–¿Vamos por helado? -Preguntó mientras acurrucaba al menor en su pecho

–¿Lo lanzarás como bolas de beisbol a mi boca? -El mayor afirmo con la cabeza ante la pregunta- ¡Vamos!

Mientras los menores estaban divirtiéndose en la cocina aventándose helados que atrapaban con la boca los tres mayores estaban en el hospital. Choromatsu hacia compañía a Todomatsu que permanecía inconsciente entre aparatos médicos.

–¿Qué paso? -Preguntó Osomatsu fuera de la habitación en el tejado del hospital con un Karamatsu asomado a la orilla mientras fumaba.- Sé que ocultas más información de la que dijo el doctor.

El segundo hijo guardo silencio exhalando el humo de su cigarrillo observando las luces de la ciudad, el sonido de ambulancias entrando y saliendo del hospital. Así como los coches que cruzaban ignorando a las personas del edificio.

–¿Hablaste con el médico? -por fin hablo el sottocapo sin mirar al mayor que hizo una mueca para luego pegarse al borde a su lado para sacar un cigarrillo- Choromatsu no debe saber esa parte, dudo que Todomatsu quiera que se entere.

–Por eso hable primero y prohibí a pajastovski apartarse de Totty y cruzar alguna palabra con el doctor -respondió.

–¿Qué prosigue? -Cuestionó Karamatsu mirando su cigarrillo nuevo antes de encenderlo con la llama que Osomatsu le entregó.

–Sabes bien la respuesta -apartó su encendedor plateado con una serpiente en la esquina.

–Quiero que sea oficial mis movimientos -el segundo hijo observo con determinación aquel encendedor.

–Lo será cuando regresemos a casa, esta es la misión de alta importancia -El primogénito miro su encendedor para luego meterlo al bolsillo del pantalón-. Le diremos a los menores que paso o solo el accidente.

–Hay que decidirlo entre los tres… -libero otra bocanada de humo. Observando cómo se perdía en el aire camuflado entre nubes-. Los mayores siempre protegen a los menores -Recordó al de rosa que estaba en la cama-. Y fallamos en eso.

–Más de una vez se le advirtió a Todomatsu, que no siempre estaremos ahí para salvarle su trasero ahuecado -terminó su cigarro para luego girarse a ver a Karamatsu-. Así que no te culpes –poso su mano sobre el hombro ajeno con una sonrisa-. Vamos, no hagamos preocupar al chorice.

–Sí… Osomatsu -se detuvo a un paso del menor- Ese encendedor tiene la insignia de los Nakamura –señalo al objeto dentro del pantalón haciendo que se detenga el mayor-. No es cualquier insignia, es una que acredita quien es el dueño específicamente.

–Se la robe -comentó Osomatsu dando unos pasos para adentrarse otra vez al edificio.

–¿Cómo? Homura-chan no fuma, lo he visto. Atsushi tiene el suyo, lo vi cuando se lo ofreció a Totty. -el sottocapo quería respuestas- ¿Te has estado reuniendo en privado con el Oyabun?

El mayor solo guardo silencio dando la espalda al hermano que le sigue en nacimiento. Metió su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Recordó que estaba por tener sexo con el Oyabun de los Nakamura. Tougou ya estaba encima suyo quitándose su saco y camisa mientras mordía entre besos a Osomatsu, quien con desesperación aceptaba esas acaricias tan extrañas.

El teléfono del mayor sonaba, una y otra vez. El Don de los Matsuno, se quejó porque el dueño respondió, eso no impidió que restriegue su culo para que lo penetre mientras hablaba.

– "¿El vuelo de Homura se atrasó por problemas técnicos?" -Tougou se apartó para sentarse y prender un puro mientras escuchaba detrás de la otra línea.- "Preparen mi jet, iremos a buscarla" –colgó.

Osomatsu se colgó de su cuello para besarlo así como acariciar su abdomen para bajar sus manos a la entrepierna del mayor.

– "Me voy" -lo empujo haciendo que caiga acostado de espaldas. Tomó sus camisas y abandonó la habitación de hotel en la que estaban.

Osomatsu estaba enfadado por el rechazo. Agarro un cigarrillo de su sudadera negra. Para su suerte antes de sacar su encendedor rojo metálico vio sobre la cama el encendedor del Oyabun. Lo tomó entre sus manos prometiéndose que nada ni nadie arruinarían sus momentos con él.

–No te voy a mentir -respondió Osomatsu a Karamatsu regresando a su realidad-. Estoy haciendo negocios con él, en los que involucran a la familia –se giró hacia el menor-. Estamos planeando hacer alianza luego de los matrimonios entre los menores con sus hijos –sonrió.

–No creo que pase eso con Todomatsu, luego de esta noche -El sottocapo arrugo el entrecejo haciendo puños con las manos-.

–No sabemos lo que nos prepara el destino -el mayor nuevamente se giró para retomar su rumbo a la habitación del sexto hermano.

–Espero que el destino y el karma hagan su trabajo a través de mis manos -murmuró mirando sus palmas para luego hacer puños antes de adentrarse al edificio por la puerta de la azotea donde su hermano cruzo.

Pasaron cerca de las enfermeras. Osomatsu no perdió tiempo en mostrarse coqueto con ella. Incluso tuvo la idea de robarse un traje de enfermera. Le parecía que cierto anciano se estaba enfermando, y a los viejos se les tiene que cuidar delicadamente.

Cruzaron a los doctores que estaban a su alrededor. Llegaron frente a la puerta, la abrieron para encontrar a Choromatsu sentado con un libro entre las manos, lo leía en voz alta para el menor.

– "Alguien por ahí dijo: sé breve en tus razonamientos, que ninguno hay gustosos si es largo. He abusado de los oídos de ustedes y me quiero despedir. Lo que deseaba decir ya lo he dicho, aunque mi caballero aventurero, apaleado y emperador lo dijo todo por mí". -leyó Choromatsu. Marcó la página con un separador que tenía la foto de su bailarina exótica para luego cerrar el libro.

– _Dulce enemiga mía_ de Marcela Serrano -Comentó Osomatsu cuando se acercó con Karamatsu a su hermano tercer hermano. -¿Lees libros para mujeres? –Se burló arrebatando el libro de las manos para agitarlo en el aire.

–Dayona me lo dio, dijo que Todomatsu se lo presto -respondió gruñendo con un rostro rojo de la vergüenza.- ¡Regrésamelo! –Choromatsu le quito el libro para guardarlo dentro de su saco.

–Eso lo explica todo. -mencionó el mayor de los tres relajando los hombros.

–¿Y cómo explicas esto? -Preguntó el mediano por nacimiento de estos tres mirando a Todomatsu sobre su cama.

–Esto no puede ser explicado con palabras -El de rojo se acercó al cuerpo del menor para acariciar aquella mejilla regordeta. Antes la sintió suave a su tacto, ahora la sentía áspera por la cicatriz que se le formaba de las heridas-. Solo con acciones.

Choromatsu se cruzó de brazos al mismo tiempo que Karamatsu metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Ambos hermanos mayores miraban al menor, en uno se notaba preocupación, en otra ira y sed de venganza pero el más viejo solo observaba en silencio con el rostro congelado.

XxX

A la mañana siguiente, los hermanos menores que se quedaron en la mansión desayunaban con su cuñada Dayona. Ella fue quien preparó la primera comida del día para cada uno. Ella disfrutaba de una ensalada frutal, Ichimatsu por su parte comía pan tostado con café, a su pan le ponía mantequilla o mermelada de fresa para variar el sabor. Jyushimatsu, comía su torre de hotcakes con miel cayendo de la torre, betún y una fresa en la cima del mismo; también devoraba un cereal con malvaviscos remojado en leche chocolatosa y jugo de naranja.

Había silencio por parte del hermano mayor, bueno es el cuarto hijo pero como se encontraba con el quinto asumía el papel del mayor. El hermano menor solo hacía ruido masticando con fuerza, haciendo que su comida caiga de la boca al tratar de meter todo en una cuchara.

–¿Dónde está mierdamatsu y los otros? -preguntó sin mucho interés el de camisa negra con huellas de gatos blancos.

–Choromatsu, me dijo que están arreglando un negocio -respondió la mujer morena limpiando de sus labios el jugo del mango que comía- vendrán para el almuerzo.

–¿Y Totty? -preguntó Jyushimatsu tirando la fresa al aire para atraparla como foca con su pescado.

–Salió con Karamatsu -respondió para seguir desayunando y evitar más preguntas.

Ichimatsu volvió a guardar silencio analizando la situación. Notó a Dayona nerviosa por sus preguntas pero fingió que no se dio cuenta. Ahora su preocupación es que Totty no le distraiga a Karamatsu.

–Me voy -Dijo Ichimatsu tras haber acabado su desayuno para salir del comedor. La morena solo afirmo con la cabeza.

El adicto a los gatos, caminaba entre los pasillos encorvado con las manos en los bolsillos. Escucho unos pasos apresurados a su alrededor, se imaginó que era Jyushimatsu. Se le confirmó cuando escuchó su voz haciéndole una pregunta.

–¿Qué haremos ahora? -Preguntó Jyushimatsu caminando alrededor de su hermano mayor con los brazos al aire-

–Alimentaré a mis gatos -respondió de forma cortante.

–Primero lo primero, -la voz del mayor de los seis llegaron a los oídos del cuarto y quinto-. Dormiré, desayunaré cuando despierte y finalmente nos reuniremos todos.

–¡Estúpido líder de mierda! -Reclamó el tercero haciendo un puño con las manos- ¡Primero es tu deber como nuevo Don!

–Ya, ya, ya, -agitó las palmas de sus manos frente al rostro de su Consigliere- Karamatsu se encargará de eso. Ya que es el Sottocapo y quiere hacerlo personalmente -Osomatsu solo estiro sus brazos-. Solo cooperen juntos.

–¿Qué sucede ahora? -preguntó Ichimatsu acercándose a los mayores.

–Haremos una junta en un par de horas -comentó Choromatsu viendo a los menores tratando de mantener un rostro firme pero saber que Totty no estaba con ellos-. No se alejen -suspiró desahogado.

–Solo iré a alimentar a mis gatos -se quejó el cuarto-.

–¡Y yo acompañaré a niisan! -agregó Jyushi emocionado.

–Es mejor que estén juntos -ahora Osomatsu era el que hablaba colocando cada una de sus manos en los hombros de ambos menores que le observaban extrañados-. Lleven armas.

–¿Por qué? -el de amarillo ladeo su cabeza ante esas palabras.

–Por qué… -trato de excusarse- Tata de los Nakamura siempre ronda callejones para capturar a los gatos -miró al cuarto que mostró enojó por esa declaración-.

–¿Dónde está Dayona? -preguntó Choromatsu para desviar la conversación.

–Tsk… su esposo eres tú, no yo. Tú eres el que debe saber dónde anda. -Respondió Ichi rodando los ojos en blanco al mismo tiempo que torcía la boca.-

Pero solo sabe dónde está su cabaretera –agregó el líder de la familia encogiéndose de hombros-

–¡No metas a Nya-chan en esto! -Gritó enfadado el de verde.

–¡Shh! No queremos que tu mujer se enteré de tu patética aventura virginal -dijo Osomatsu bajando la voz.

–¡Aventura virginal! ¡Aventura virginal! -Gritaba el quinto hijo sacudiendo sus brazos emocionado por la nueva frase aprendida.- ¡Choromatsu-niisan tiene aventuras virginales!

–¡Eh! -El tercero se alteró tapando la boca al menor de los cinco presentes- Calla, no lo digas así. Además no soy virgen.

–Dudo que te oiga, está en el comedor, terminando su desayuno -No dejo que su hermano de verde le replicada por la respuesta.- ¿Y mierdamatsu?

–Deberías saberlo, ya que tú eres -Osomatsu sonrió ladino acercándose al oído del cuarto hijo- su amante.

–¡Grr! -gruñó apartando al de rojo que solo reía.

–¿Por qué debería saberlo? -cuestionó Choromatsu cruzándose de brazos al no escuchar ese comentario.

–Porque siempre manda a Karamatsu a la verga Ja ja -se carcajeó por aquel comentario de doble sentido para él e Ichimatsu-. Siempre intentando matar a su propio hermano mayor -cruzó su brazo derecho a Ichi para pegarlo a su cuerpo-. Sí no fuera porque hable con Kara, te preguntaría donde dejaste esta vez su cuerpo.

–Eso es verdad, la última vez metiste a Karamatsu en el contenedor de basura cuando despertó estaba en una embarcación para incinerar -recordó Choromatsu con los brazos cruzados negando con la cabeza.

–Era día de tirar la basura -respondió el cuarto hermano.

–Bueno, ahora él esta con Todomatsu en una misión importante de la que hablaremos luego -agregó el Don alejándose-. Nos vemos, iré a dormir.

Choromatsu hizo una reverencia cuando vio a su esposa asomarse para luego dirigirse a ella, saludándola con un beso en la mejilla. Algo nervioso ante la mirada de los dos menores que lo juzgaban con la mirada.

Ichimatsu prefirió irse con sus gatos odiaba saber que Tata estaba cerca de ellos pero sobretodo los comentarios del mayor.

Por su parte Karamatsu seguía en el hospital haciendo llamada a sus Karamatsus boys, gente de su confianza ajena a Osomatsu. Ellos sabían cómo mantener un perfil bajo para no ser encontrados por el Don o algún otro que fuera peligroso para Karamatsu. Esta misma gente fue entrenará por Kamimatsu, el principal de ese grupo.

–Totty… -el mayor solo veía al cuerpo de su hermano menor tratando de despertar nuevamente- no te esfuerces… -tomó la mano del mencionado a pesar de tener cables- despierta cuando puedas de tu bello sueño.

–Duele… -respondió a secas el menor con quejidos.

–Lo siento, te lastime -Karamatsu reviso que no esté tocando el cuerpo del menor que lo hiera.

–Tu estúpida poesía dolorosa, eso me duele -comentó con una pequeña risa.

–Oh, I'm sorry -bajo la mirada.

–Quiero despertar de -soltó un pequeño suspiró- mi pesadilla… -Ambos hermanos guardaron silencio- sí sigo soñando la revivo.

–Totty… -acaricio su mejilla que comenzaba a humedecerse- no te esforzaré a recordar todo ahora -lo abrazo- descansa que te necesito fuerte para la venganza.

–Quiero… -el menor hipeaba entre llantos- regresar a Italia.

–Totty… -suspiró el nombre del menor haciendo una pequeña distancia entre los cuerpos para limpiar su mejilla del llanto- ¿Por qué no solo te canto?

–Ya estoy lastimado… más dolor no me afecta -burló para distraer sus lágrimas.

–Sí… -Karamatsu rio en conjunto para alegrar al menor. Luego libero un gran suspiro para mirar por la ventana. Observo las cortinas rosas moverse por la suave brisa que se colaba por ella. Las ramas de los árboles se mecían al son del aire.

–Dango, dango, dango, dango, la gran familia dango -comenzó a entonar en capela la canción de cuna que les cantaban- dango, dango, dango, dango, la gran familia dango. -Todomatsu poso sus ojos en su hermano mayor- Un travieso dango frito, un amable dango de judías, -hizo una leve pausa para admirar al menor-. Un poco soñador, un dango observa la luna. El recatado dango de sésamo, la brocheta de cuatro dangos.

Karamatsu se sentó a lado de Todomatsu cubriéndolos con sus brazos en un suave, cálido y amoroso abrazo.

–Todo el mundo, reúnanse todos, una familia de cien. Un bebé dango está, siempre rodeado de felicidad. -Beso la cabeza de su hermano menor- Un viejo dango tiene los ojos entre abiertos. Cuando los amigos dango se toman de la mano –dijo haciendo la acción de la canción.

–Forman un gran círculo -Todomatsu se unió a la canción con llanto.

–Creemos una ciudad en la estrella dango, donde todos puedan reír -ambos cantaban con lágrimas en los ojos-

Los dos estuvieron de esa forma cantando entre lamentos hasta que Todomatsu se quedó dormido nuevamente. Karamatsu se tuvo que ir prometiendo que volvería a su lado.

Xx

Había pasado ya una hora desde que Karamatsu abandonó el hospital con su moto. Misma que estacionó dentro de la cochera. Era una moto marca Honda, negra en su totalidad del tipo deportiva. Era la más "normal" que tenía, puesto que todas eran dolorosas con su azul cubierto de brillantina o los manubrios más altos que su cabeza. Se sacó el casco negro que tenía, así como aparto sus guantes y chaqueta de cuero, el casco lo colgó en la cochera junto a los demás mientras que su vestimenta la dobló para cargarla y depositarla en su habitación.

Caminaba por los pasillos para ir a su alcoba cuando Choromatsu junto a Dayona lo interceptaron.

–Karamatsu-niisan, ¿cómo sigue? -preguntó el menor con su mujer colgada en su brazo

–Lo deje durmiendo, tiene problemas psicológicos más fuertes que su dolor -respondió a secas.

–Iré a hacerle compañía -mencionó la joven morena mirando a los hermanos con preocupación.

–Gracias, amor -le beso su frente-. Osomatsu quiere vernos –miró al mayor quien torció la boca-.

El mayor afirmo con la cabeza para luego seguir a su habitación. Se dio una ducha que necesitaba para despertar de ese mal sueño. Se cubrió con una toalla la mitad de su cintura. Salió del cuarto del baño para encontrar en su cama a Ichimatsu. Estaba acostado de lado, con una galleta de arroz en la boca, su mano derecha le servía para apoyar su cabeza y con la izquierda se rascaba su costado dejando ver un poco de piel blanda por su alimentación.

Era una pose nada sensual pero sabía que causaba reacción contraria cuando se trataba del segundo hermano.

–¿Dónde fuiste? -preguntó observando como Karamatsu se deshacía de la toalla para quedar completamente desnudo.

–¿Osomatsu te mando a buscarme? -contra ataco con otra pregunta dándole la espalda.

Ichimatsu notó una actitud sospechosa. Puesto que su amante hubiera dado un discurso ridículamente cursi y lamentable, con una pose ridícula según en plan sensual.

–Sí, pero podemos divertirnos -vio como el trasero del mayor se hacía más grande cuando se inclinó por su ropa interior- aprovechando el encuentro –comentó metiendo un dedo en el interior del segundo hijo quien gimió por el acto.

Sabía que el cuarto hermano era sigiloso como los gatos, por eso siempre les daban las misiones secretas con alto nivel de discreción. Y por aquella acción, no se dio cuenta que bajo del colchón para atacar por detrás. El chico gato se acercó al cuello del doloroso para devorarlo a mordidas y chupetones. Su mano baja por el cuerpo del mayor para buscar su entrepierna y empezar a masturbarle.

–¡Basta! -Empujo a Ichimatsu haciendo que caiga al piso- No estoy de humor Ichimatsu –lo tomo del cuello para sacarlo de su alcoba- Nos vemos en la junta –cerró la puerta azotándola contra él.

El menor no supo cómo reaccionar ante ese arranque de rabia del mayor. Nunca lo había rechazado y menos de tal forma.

–¡Oe, Mierdamatsu! -Pateo la puerta con fuerza- ¡Salte de ahí! ¡Maldito infeliz cobarde!

Karamatsu solo suspiro negando con la cabeza mientras se vestía. Ichimatsu puede ser muy inoportuno. Se acarició el tatuaje del pecho, una simple palabra en cursiva que decía "Lovelorn" antes de cubrirlo con su camisa azul de cera.

Aquel tatuaje impuesto marcaba a quien le pertenecía su corazón, debido a que estaba prohibido escribir nombres.

Respiro hondo tomando la perilla de la puerta. Estaba seguro que Ichimatsu estaría detrás de aquella puerta con una bazuca apuntándole.

Tomó el coraje para salir de su habitación.

Suspiró aliviado al notar el abandonado pasillo. De seguro se marchó tras haberse cansado de patear y gritar la puerta.

Abandonó su recamara y alrededores para ir a la oficina de Osomatsu. Tras finalizar el recorrido de pasillos, se puso frente a la gran puerta de madera oscura. Llamó a la puerta esperando ser respondido para luego abrir cuando fuera invitado a entrar.

Una pelea ¿o reclamos? Era lo que escuchaba Karamatsu desde su sitio. Golpes secos a objetos acompañaban la voz de su único mayor.

–¡Adelante! -Karamatsu entró algo nervioso por enfrentarse a un enfurecido Osomatsu. Quien tenía un aura oscura que se dejaba ver a su alrededor. Sea lo que haya pasado momentos antes en esa oficina no lo tenía alegre.- Bienvenido Karamatsu –mencionó con una sonrisa el de rojo detrás de su escritorio con un abre cartas en mano. A pesar de esa sonrisa, conocía bien al Don para comprender que el peligro estaba frente a él. Karamatsu tomó asiento y pudo notar como había marcas en el escritorio que fue clavado con ese tipo de arma blanca.- ¿cómo está nuestra princesa?

Ahora comprendía los sonidos de golpe. Quien sea la persona imaginaria en el escritorio se la pasaría mal por enfadar al primogénito de los Matsuno.

–Con pesadillas -respondió a secas mirando seriamente. Su temor ya había pasado cambiado a una molestía al escuchar como se refirió su hermano menor.

–No me respondas de esa forma no me gusta cuando lo hacen así -comentó clavando nuevamente el abre cartas a la madera-. Bueno, eso es normal luego de lo que vivió.

–Lo siento -respondió cambiando su semblante. No por miedo, sí no por respeto. Ni Osomatsu ni Ichimatsu tenían culpa de lo que le paso a Todomatsu.- Quería hablar contigo antes de la junta.

El mayor solo levanto la ceja. Poso su mentón sobre el arco que formaban sus brazos al apoyarse en el escritorio.

–Todomatsu quiere regresar a Italia con nuestra madre -comentó no necesitaba palabras para que le den pie para que empiece hablar.- y quiero ir con él.

–¿Qué hay de la venganza contra su agresores? -cuestionó Osomatsu su decisión.

–No voy a dejarlo solo en estos momentos. Mientras no esté, Choromatsu puede investigar e interrogaré a Todomatsu para dar con el culpable -respondió-. Es preferible decir que ha fallecido. Necesitamos que bajen la guardia.

–Eso nunca funciona, fingir la muerte de uno. -agito su mano con desdén por aquella propuesta- pero sí es lo que quieres entonces partan en cuanto estén listos. Sobre la junta…. –nuevamente Osomatsu repitió la expresión de levantar la ceja-.

–No quiero que se mencione la violación que sufrió. Todomatsu no quiere que sepan su humillación. -Agregó el sottocapo.

–Bueno, nadie de la familia lo va saber ni mi querida consigliere -comentó levantándose de su asiento para caminar hacia Karamatsu posando su mano en su hombro-. Vamos hay que iniciar la reunión. No quiero escuchar los ladridos del Chorice.

Ambos hermanos mayores salieron de la oficina del Don para luego caminarse al salón que servía de juntas. Al entrar encontraron al tercer hijo en su puesto, la silla de la derecha, el asiento de lado izquierdo desocupado ya que era de Karamatsu. A su lado se hallaba Jyushimatsu girando en su silla para perder el tiempo, frente a él estaba el cuarto hijo con un gato en sus piernas. El mayor caminó hacia la silla central también vacía.

–Estamos listo, Don -comentó Choromatsu poniéndose de pie por respeto.

Los otros hermanos lo imitaron incluyendo a Karamatsu. Osomatsu miró a cada uno de sus hermanos con un semblante serio, analizando cada una de sus expresiones. Quería ver el cambio cuando libere las palabras de golpe. Levanto su palma derecha indicando que tomen asiento. Lo hicieron, luego que él se coloque en su trono.

–Mi amada secretaria, Chorice -miró al tercer hermano que torció la boca por desagrado ante el sobrenombre. Pero lo que realmente le dio asco fue el golpe en su trasero con esa risa burlona- dinos los puntos a tratar en esta reunión familiar.

–¿No vamos a esperar a Totty? -pregunto Jyushimatsu alzando su brazo que por la manga larga de su sudadera amarilla pareciera que era un tentáculo.

–Ese es uno de los puntos -respondió el mayor mirando al de camisa blanca con corbata verde.

Karamatsu tosió para tener la atención ante los confundidos menores por aquella respuesta. El consigliere tomó una carpeta de color verde en la que tenía unas hojas. Se acomodó sus lentes de armazón verde.

–El primer punto, es sobre los negocios -leyó Choromatsu-. La droga de la familia Dayon dejo de producirse por el tifón que afecto a la isla, se rescató una parte pero se perdió otra. Un cincuenta por ciento de ganancia. Ante ello, tendremos que aumentar precios.

–En pocas palabras tu esposa quemo tus juguetes cuando descubrió que jugabas con una bailarina -comentó Ichimatsu con desdén.

–No, no -Osomatsu hizo un ruido con la lengua como ardilla negando con la cabeza- Sí estamos perdiendo dinero es culpa del pajastovski.

–¡Ella no sabe nada de Nya-chan! ¡Y ni le vayan a decir o meter a Nya-chan en esto! -golpeo la mesa con su carpeta. Respiró hondo, se acomodó la corbata, se pasó sus dedos sobre su cabello para hacerlo hacia atrás- Tenemos que hacer que la gente compre la droga aunque sea más cara, familias como los Nakamura podrán aprovechar esta oportunidad.

–Los Nakamura son nuestros principales rivales en droga e importación de armas -comentó Karamatsu llevando sus brazos por detrás de su respaldo.

–Ahí es donde entras mi querido miau miau -Osomatsu se levantó para ir con el cuarto hermano al que comenzó a darle mimos como si fuera un gato.-

Le acaricio sobre su cabeza, jugueteaban sus mejillas regordetas y rascaba debajo de su cuello. Podían jurar que ronronea en manos del mayor. Karamatsu miraba de reojo para luego desviar la vista a la pared con enojo, Ichimatsu disfrutaba de los celos. Él rechazo su atención personal, ahora que sufra.

–¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó con los ojos cerrados dejándose consentir.

–Bueno, siempre dices que eres una basura que debería morirse -esas palabras no le agradaron a ninguno de los presentes. El cuarto hermano solo abrió los ojos por ello-. Así que debes conocer gente en esos lugares que matarían por nuestra droga -ahora lo sujetaba de las mejillas con fuerza para que se vean a los ojos directamente. Osomatsu sonreía- Harás que sean compradores compulsivos, no debemos perder clientes.

–¡Osomatsu! -Karamatsu aporreo sus manos contra el escritorio viendo al mayor con enojo.

El mayor libero al de camisa negra con huellas de gato blancas. Empezó a reírse pasando su dedo índice por encima de sus labios con una de sus manos en el bolsillo del pantalón.

–Utiliza algunas ideas de marketing para realizar campañas para nuestros clientes -dijo sentándose viendo a los presentes. Ahora las expresiones estaban cambiando.

Ichimatsu se veía entre enfadado y asustado; Karamatsu lo veía con enojo por maltratar a su amor; Jyushimatsu estaba sorprendido y Choromatsu, tenía un tic por tratar de mantenerse sereno.

–No falles -agregó el Don mirando a su subalterno. El "matón" de la familia, ya que no tenía un puesto fuerte en la mafia-. Choromatsu, lo siguiente.

–Eh… sí… -sus manos temblaban. Guardo silencio no sabía cómo explicar el suceso principal- el punto principal… -miraba su carpeta, a los menores y mayores. Necesitaba que estuviera alguna de sus mujeres para que lo apoyen. Realmente se sentía desmayar.

–¿Choromatsu-niisan? ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Jyushi preocupado.

–Es sobre Todomatsu -inició el tema Karamatsu con las manos entre lazadas frente a su rostro. Parecía que oraba pero su rostro de enojo decía lo contrario.

–¿Qué hay con él? Al fin decidió que mejor renuncia para trabajar con la familia -dijo en burla Ichimatsu retomando su postura desinteresada.

–Fue atacado -contestó Osomatsu en un tono serio dejando que el silencio reine en su lugar.

Los dos más jóvenes abrieron los ojos de la impresión. Choromatsu solo bajo la mirada no tenía ganas de levantarla. Karamatsu solo arrugo el entrecejo lo más que podía, su boca estaba abierta para mostrar como sus dientes chocaban entre ellos para rechinar y gruñir.

–¿A qué te…?

–Hubo un altercado, aún no sabemos cómo fue. -Choromatsu no dejo que Ichimatsu termine de formular su pregunta- Todomatsu ahora está débil, no despierta por mucho tiempo así que no sabemos exactamente como o quien fue.

–Él no quiere hablar por ahora -mencionó Karamatsu tratando de contener su ira.

–Los que hicieron esto, tuvieron los huevos bien puestos -sonrió el mayor- y nosotros haremos omelette con ellos. Así que tenemos las siguientes tareas para todos –vio a su consigliere de forma seria-

–Me encargaré de investigar lo relacionado a Todomatsu, Ichimatsu como se te dijo te encargas de la venta de las drogas, Jyushimatsu, tu estas bien como estás. -Choromatsu explicaba sus puestos en la situación.- pero puedes ayudarlo cuidándolo.

–Me iré con Todomatsu cuando sea dado de alta -agregó Karamatsu mirando a sus hermanos.

–Y yo me prepararé para asesinar al culpable -sonrió Osomatsu levantando su dedo índice- pero primero el consigliere investigará, –señalo al de verde- luego el caporegime lo secuestrará, -ahora ese dedo apuntaba al quinto hermano- Sigue Ichimatsu, que lo torturará –sonrió al hermano señalado- y el sottocapo junto a su don los destruiremos.

Todos los hermanos se pusieron de pie en silencio. Ichimatsu metió sus manos en los bolsillos, Jyushimatsu sacó su bate con clavos, Choromatsu se llevó sus manos a la espalda y finalmente, Karamatsu se cruzó de brazos a la altura del pecho. Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

–La junta se ha terminado -mencionó siendo el primero en abandonar el lugar.

Nuevamente los cuatro restantes se quedaron viéndose uno al otro en silencio para luego abandonar el recinto.

XxX

Seis de la mañana en punto. Un "pi" repetido suena siendo la alarma para que abriera los ojos. Los abría de forma lenta y pesada, el sol que se colaba por las cortinas imitaba su acción con sus parpados. Su cabello estaba despeinado pero nada que un buen peine no pueda arreglar. Bostezo antes de levantarse e irse al baño a ducharse.

Primero limpia su cuerpo de impurezas bajo el agua y el jabón. Luego lo alimentará. Tal vez le pediría a su sirvienta que le preparé alguna ensalada frutal.

Secó su cuerpo con una toalla gris que se encontraba a un lado. La humedeció con su cuerpo y se cubrió la cintura con la misma. Camino hacia su armario, se tomó su mentón para elegir el traje del día.

Se decidió por un traje Armani de dos piezas. Era un pantalón y chaleco beige con una camisa manga larga negra. Se puso unos zapatos y calcetas negras para acompañar su ropa, así como un reloj dorado con su nombre escrito como accesorio. Se vio una vez más al espejo para acomodar su flequillo castaño, se sonrió así mismo y abandonó su alcoba.

Camino entre los pasillos con los sirvientes haciendo reverencia a su paso con el saludo de los buenos días.

Finalmente llegó al comedor familiar donde se encontraba su hermana con una gran sonrisa comiendo un sándwich club, de esos simples de jamón y queso con mucha lechuga y tomate acompañada de papas a la francesa. Del extremo de la mesa, a su lado, se encontraba el líder del clan Nakamura, el Obayun, su padre Tougou. Disfrutando de unos huevos fritos con tocino y café con el periódico en mano.

El castaño simplemente se sentó a frente a su hermana tras sonreír y saludar. Parecía una mañana tranquila para Atsushi Nakamura, luego de haber tenido una noche atroz.

Aún recuerda cuando torturo sexualmente al menor de los Matsuno, incluso lo ahorco hasta dejarlo inconsciente para luego llamar a sus matones y se diviertan con el cadáver. Sonrió porque tenía una segunda víctima luego de Todoko. Pero en su mala suerte, Totty sobrevivió y según escuchó por sus guardias, los mayores están vigilando el cuarto en el hospital en el que está.

–Padre, -la voz de su hermana lo sacaba de sus pensamientos en los que veía aquellos ojos suplicar por detenerse- ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

–Cuando usas la palabra "padre" es que algo quieres -comentó bebiendo un jugo de naranja que le fue servido viendo a su hermana con su afilada mirada.

–¡No es verdad! -infló los cachetes, se cruzó de brazos, arrugó su entrecejo e hizo un puchero.

–¡Atsushi deja a tu hermana en paz! -regaño el mayor de la habitación para luego tocar la mano de la menor haciendo que su otro hijo solo ruede los ojos- ¿cuál es tu pregunta?

–¿Puedo invitar a un amigo para mi fiesta de cumpleaños? -preguntó Homura con un gran brillo en los ojos.

–Te lo dije -murmuró Atsushi antes de comer.

–Ja ja -Tougou comenzó a reírse agarrando su frente. Su pequeña sí que era encantadora- Ya te he dicho, que te concederé todo lo que quieras para tu cumpleaños. -La menor sonrió elevando sus pecas tirándose a los brazos de su padre mientras repetía un "gracias".- ¿A caso es el chico Matsuno con el que te ves? -La menor miro directo a Tougou, se sonrojo ocultando su rostro en el pecho de este.

–¿A caso es tu novio? -preguntó Atsushi

–¡Ah! -La joven se sonrojo avergonzada moviendo sus manos frente a su rostro para luego taparlo- somos amigos…

–Claro, solo un amigo con el que follas eso son los Matsuno para nosotros -comentó Atsushi sonriendo ladino. Tougou no dijo nada ya que era lo que pasaba con el Don de esa familia.

–¡No deberías expresarte así de tu novio! -Se quejó Homura molesta- ¡Además Jyushimatsu y yo solo tenemos una linda… amistad! –su tono de voz cambió ante lo último.

–Atsushi deja de molestar a tu hermana y tu Homura espero que no sigas los consejos de tu hermano. Tu pureza debe mantenerse para tu boda -Tougou por fin interfirió mostrándose como padre sobreprotector-. Te recuerdo, que tu cumpleaños no solo es una edad más, también es una ceremonia donde te adentrarás por fin a nuestro mundo.

–… no me gusta la idea -Homura agachó la cabeza pasando sus dedos entre sus cabellos castaños y sueltos- Osoko, puede ocuparse.

–Osoko solo cubría el puesto mientras te preparábamos -se levantó de su siento- Atsushi, sígueme tenemos una junta. Por ahora solo encárgate de tu fiesta, -tomó la mano de su hija para enlazarla con la suya- no de tu puesto.

Ambos hombres se levantaron de sus asientos. Tougou despidió a su hija besando su cabeza para luego caminar por delante de su hijo en silencio y erguido. Padre e hijo se detuvieron frente a una puerta que el castaño abrió dejando que su padre pase primero al recinto donde se encontraban algunos de sus hombres que tenían los rangos mayores como eran Osoko y Tata.

Tanto el hombre como la mujer estaban sentados en una mesa redonda puesto que solo cuatro personas podían estar ahí.

Osoko era la única mujer en el lugar pero era la mano derecha del Oyabun. Tata y ella hicieron una reverencia cuando vieron al mayor acercarse, tomó su lugar haciendo que ambos se sienten.

–Osoko, inicia la junta -Ella era una especie de asistente para él-.

–Oyabun, como sabrá los Matsuno han perdido una carga importante de drogas por el problema climático -sonrió con sarcasmo- en este momento hay que vender las nuestras. -finalizó la mujer.

–De seguro bajaran precios de su droga para que la consuman -comentó Atsushi observando a todos desde su puesto.

–El Don no creo que quiera dar precios baratos, ya que él ama el dinero -argumento Tougou mirando una foto que su asistente le entrego de Osomatsu jugando apuestas.

–¿Debemos entregar precios más accesibles? -preguntó Tata jugando con un plumón negro dibujando orejas y bigotes de gato a la foto de Ichimatsu que estaba en grupo con su familia.

–Nuestra economía bajaría y nos iría mal -defendió Atsushi-. Mantengamos una droga en precio oportuno para luego ofrecer las nuevas con precios altos y derrotarles.

–Eso me recuerda, Osoko, a partir de ahora serás Shinjin y Homura tomará tu puesto de Saikon - komo -mencionó Tougou mirando sus dedos con interés.

La mujer solo cerró sus ojos suspirando ya que de ser la mano derecha y consejera pasó a ser la abogada de la organización.

–Homura no quiere ser Saikon – Komo, ¿por qué ha de tener ese puesto? -cuestionó Atsushi. No por defender a ninguna de las mujeres de la organización- Es mejor que sea la Shinjin.

–Tú también tienes esas características para ser el Shinjin -Respondió Osoko cruzada de brazos viendo al hombre que acabo con su hermana. En su mirada aún se podía ver el rencor-

–Me da igual quien sea, siempre y cuando sepa lo que hace -agregó Tata moviendo sus dedos sobre la mesa de lo aburrido que estaba en la junta.

–¿Desde cuándo se me juzgan mis decisiones? -Cuestionó Tougou enviando una mirada seria y fría a los presentes que de inmediato callaron- Homura será la nueva Saikon pero se encargada de lo administrativo y tendrá a Osoko como Shinjin para aconsejarla, porque ella ha estado ocupado ese puesto –miró a la castaña que se ponía recta en su asiento-. Tú seguirás de mi asistente y consejera.

Los tres afirmaron con la cabeza tras escuchar esas palabras.

–Sí no hay más que decir doy por terminará esta junta -El Oyabun miro, a sus hombres quienes se levantaron haciendo reverencia e irse-

¿Qué hay con las drogas? –cuestiono Tata

Encárguense de estropear cualquier alternativa de los Matsuno –miro a ambos hombres. Mismos que se retiraron.- Osoko… -detuvo a la mujer tomándola de la muñeca cuando pasaba cerca de su silla-

Xxx

El teléfono no dejaba de sonar sobre el escritorio, las llamadas eran ignoradas uno a uno. Envió a buzón directo. El sonido comenzaba a ser molesto e irritante como la persona que intentaba comunicarse con él.

–¿Bueno? -por fin se animó a responder.

–¡Hey viejo te he estado llamado desde hace horas! -la voz del Don de los Matsuno se escuchaba del otro lado de la línea.

–Estoy ocupado no molestes -colgó cuando un gemido se escuchó al mismo tiempo que colgaba.

Ante ese sonido reconocible el mayor de los Matsuno se enfadó clavando su abrecartas en su escritorio. Nuevamente insistía en las llamadas para fastidiarle la diversión.

–¡Ah! -la castaña llevo su cabeza para atrás agitando su cabellera en el movimiento- Mis gemidos… -se mordió el labio manchando sus dientes con su carmín- o eso –tomó el teléfono con la mano temblorosa.

–Ignora el teléfono -comentó el hombre apartando su móvil de la mano de la mujer mientras mordía profundamente en su cuello haciendo que ella gima de placer enredando sus piernas a las caderas de él- eres mi mejor consejera Osoko.

–Lo dice por el sexo -mostró una sonrisa burlona apartando un mechón de su cabello sobre su frente húmeda mientras sentía como aquel hombre se introducía en ella- ¡ah! Tou…gou -murmuró el nombre de su amante tratando de opacarlo al cubrir su rostro en el cuello del mismo-

–¿Ahora te avergüenzas? -preguntó con seducción al oído de la mujer antes de morderlo.

–Tú… -nuevamente el teléfono sonó haciendo que ambos rueden los ojos- responde… -dijo tras un gemido.

–Ignora -siguió penetrándola succionando sus pequeños pezones.

El teléfono no dejaba de sonar y eso irritaba al par de amantes ocasionales puesto que los desconcentraban de su labor.

–¡Maldito deja de llamar! -Gritó Osoko apartando a quien estaba encima de ella tomando el móvil entre sus manos- ¡Estamos ocupados basta! -Una risa se escuchó del otro lado.- ¿Te burlas de mí? ¡¿De seguro crees que soy patética por acostarme con el anciano de mi jefe?!

Eso enfado a Tougou. Quien le arrebato su teléfono mando una mirada asesina a la mujer que se petrifico frente a él. Solo se escuchó un Tougou molesto mencionando un encuentro para luego colgar.

XxX

Osomatsu no dejaba de reírse había cumplido su objetivo de arruinarle el momento a Tougou.

¿Quién era esa mujer para ocupar su lugar con él?

Miró su escritorio, que fue apuñalado con su abre cartas por culpa de los gemidos femeninos. Al menos logró crear una "reunión" con él, misma que hará que solo le gusten sus gemidos.

Hablando de reunión su segundo hermano mayor lo llamaba a la puerta para hablar de seguro era hora de la junta. Que aburrido era.

Lo invitó a pasar tras ser nombrado por tercera vez.

XxX

–¿Por qué ese estúpido te contacta? -preguntó Osoko mientras se vestía habían terminado el sexo como pudieron por las interrupciones y el reclamo de ella.

–Ese mocoso solo quiere fastidiar mis negocios pero ahora que podría haber una alianza de familias por medio de matrimonio -respondió de forma seca acomodándose el traje- solo me busca.

– "Desde hace años que te busca" -pensó ella arqueando su ceja.- ¿Concertarás un matrimonio entre tu hija y el quinto hijo de Matsuyo?

–Él no se refería a mi pequeña -miró con los ojos entrecerrados a la mujer- sabes de quien habla.

–La desgracia les caerá a esa familia -mencionó la mujer antes de retocarse su maquillaje-

–Sin pruebas, no hay forma de señalar -tocó el cabello de la mujer para ponerle un mechón detrás de la oreja- a mi hijo, cariño. –-tras decir eso le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Hizo un gesto con las manos para despedirse de ella, quien solos se cruzó de brazos observando en silencio.

En ese momento recordó el último día en el que vio a su única hermana con vida.

– "Todoko-chan, Todoko-chan" -dijo en tono cantado atrapando a la menor por la espalda juntando su mejilla contra ella- "te ves tan linda mi pequeña"

– "Osoko, deja no me dejas arreglarme" -empujaba a su hermana para apartarla- "Siempre he sido linda, pero hoy soy más hermosa" –le guiño mandando un beso al aire a su hermana mayor.- "Hoy tengo una cena con Atsushi, debo verme especial"

– "Hay Atsushi, es un hombre afortunado por tenerte" -nuevamente abrazo a la menor besando su mejilla.

– "Seremos muy felices, juntos" -Todoko acaricio su anillo de su mano derecha sobre su vientre.- "¿Te gusta mi vestido?"

Se levantó para modelar el vestido rosa que llevaría a la cena. Era uno pegado de encaje rosa con fondo blanco. No llevaba collar pero usaba aretes largos de piedra rosa en forma de cascada. El cabello recogido y manicure de un tono rosa pálido.

– "¡Oye ese es mi vestido!" -Señalo Osoko enfadada apuntando con su dedo índice así como arrugaba el entrecejo

– "¿Eh?" -La más joven solo ladeo la cabeza pasando su dedo índice en la comisura de sus labios- "Pero a mí se me ve mejor" -Ahora el resto de sus dedos cubrían sus labios rosas mientras reía divertida con una mirada asesina.

– "¡Desgraciada! ¡Te enterraré con él!" -Fueron sus últimas palabras ante la risa divertida de su pequeña hermana.

Esa misma noche, Todoko no regreso a su hogar.

No era la primera vez que lo hacía, en ocasiones se iba a la mansión del clan Nakamura. Así que la vería mañana durante el desayuno. Y por lo que veía en fotos, ella estaba feliz y divertida.

Al día siguiente se vistió de un traje gris de dos piezas: falda y saco, del cual llevaba una blusa blanca; tenía el cabello largo en ese entonces, por lo que se recogió la mitad de la cabellera con una pinza roja. Se puso sus medias negras con zapatos de tacón a juego con su traje. Se subió a la limusina que paso a buscarla para ir a su trabajo.

Entro a la casa, encontrando a Homura bebiendo té tradicional japonés en la orilla de la casa de estilo clásico. Le pregunto por su hermana, Homura negó haberla visto. Fue a la oficina de Tougou donde se hallaba con su hijo, no evito preguntar.

– "¿Cómo que no llego en la noche? La deje en la entrada de tu departamento" -Respondió Atsushi sorprendido ante la pregunta. Tras decir aquellas palabras Osoko llamaba a todos los conocidos averiguando por ella.

Incluso Tougou movió a su gente debido a que era la prometida de su hijo. Atsushi buscaba señal de su novia, a través de su teléfono al que hackeaba.

Por fin, fue notificada tras dar con la señal del teléfono. Más no esperaba lo peor.

Encontraron el cuerpo sin vida de su pequeña Todoko.

La noticia no terminaba ahí.

La hallaron debajo de un puente con el vestido rosa que tanto le gustaba destrozado, con señales de violencia, había sido ultrajada sexualmente.

Y eso no era lo peor…

Lo que salió a la luz que le hirvió la sangre:

Fue obligada a abortar.

Ella no sabía que su pequeña hermanita esperaba un hijo de Atsushi.

Todos se sorprendieron ante esa noticia…

Todos menos él.

Ella fue la única en darse cuenta que las expresiones serias del chico nunca cambiaron. Tougou es serio pero pudo ver una mueca de tristeza y desagrado ante la idea de perder su único nieto. Homura se puso a llorar abrazada a ella pero Atsushi se veía frío fingiendo enfado.

Muchos dijeron que hasta el momento no ha podido digerir la noticia de haber perdido a su prometida e hijo.

–A mí no quitas esa idea de la cabeza… -Murmuro en voz baja saliendo de su recuerdo. Limpiando las lágrimas que escapan de sus ojos.

XxX

Eran las cinco en punto.

Homura llevaba un sombrero hecho de paja con un vestido de tirantes blanco con orillas amarillas. Llevaba sus trenzas enlazadas con listones amarillos que Jyushimatsu le regalo por su amistad. Caminaba hasta dar con una puerta de cristal de un café.

No era el típico café donde van los seudos intelectuales a fingir que son escritores rechazados por la sociedad con un vaso del café más caro, exótico y extranjero.

Solo era una casa con girasoles en la entrada con ventanas cuadradas. Su letrero era una pizarra con señal al lugar. El nombre solo estaba pintado como negro sobre las paredes blancas: "Café sonrisa", se podía leer. Al entrar no había sofás de lujo con formas raras, eran sillas acolchonadas con mesas de madera. Libreros llenos y una chica detrás de una barra entregando cambio a un cliente que se iba.

Homura saludo con su gran sonrisa buscando una mesa junto a algún librero. Ya que encontró el lugar indicado, dejo su bolso, el mismo que su héroe en traje amarillo le salvo; para ocupar la mesa. Se encamino al estante para buscar algo en que leer.

Tomó entre sus manos "El sendero de amor" de Nicholas Sparks. Leyó la sinopsis sonriendo ante su elección. Pidió a la chica que se le acercó un té de rosas y unas galletas de mantequilla para acompañar mientras espera.

Por su parte Jyushimatsu, regresaba del hospital. Su sonrisa se había borrado aunque intentaba mostrarla una vez más. Tras la junta se fue con Karamatsu al hospital para acompañar a Totty.

Ellos entraron a la habitación en silencio. Aún dormía. La enfermera les comentó que solo despertó por unos minutos preguntando por sus hermanos para luego caer dormido. Eso les partió el corazón. Karamatsu pudo notar la sonrisa que desaparecía del rostro del quito hermano.

– "Non, non Jyushimass" -Colocó su mano sobre el de camisa de los Yanquis, equipo de beisbol al que apoyaba- "non crying" -negó con su índice tratando de buscar la mirada del menor- "only smile para Totty –indicó."

– "Pero… niisan…" -se mordió los labios apretando para retener llanto-

– "Todomatsu no querrá despertar y verte llorando" lo abrazo- my Little jyushimass, sonríe para él.

Jyushi no se contuvo más. Libero su llanto en brazos de su hermano mayor. Sus ruidos de gimoteos despertaron a Todomatsu.

– "Jyushimatsu…niisan" trataba de ver a su hermano con los ojos entrecerrados.

– "¡Hi, run!" -Agito sus brazos brincando alrededor de la cama con una gran sonrisa- "¡Totty juguemos beisbol!" –fingió golpear un bate el menor solo se rio.

– "Tal vez…" cuando salga aquí -ahora ponía una mirada triste-

– "¡Entonces mírame jugar con Karamatsu-niisan!" -Señalo al mayor al que le lanzó una pelota directo al rostro.- "¡Out estás fuera!"

– "¡Karamatsu-niisan!" Grito preocupado Todomatsu.

Jyushimatsu se disculpó con sus hermanos por sus acciones para luego hacer reír al menor. Karamatsu abandono la habitación por una llamada dejando a los dos menores solos.

– "Lo siento niisan" -Habló Totty con llanto a punto de explotar-. "No pude defenderme, no sé qué paso. Todo es borroso."

– "¡No te preocupes! -Levantó sus brazos alarmado.- No sabías que sucedería, además también es mi culpa por no ayudarte."

– "Tenías razón" -agachó la mirada derramando lagrimas que caían en la manta del hospital que sostenía con fuerza-. "No sirvo para pelear."

Jyushimatsu apretó los labios, se impulsó para caer en brazos de su hermanito. Ya las palabras se habían dicho, lo ocurrido ha dejado secuelas en la familia Matsuno. Solo una cosa quedo escrita y prometida…

"Vengaré a Totty" –juro en un tono serio limpiando lágrimas del menor con sus mangas-. "Te vengaré."

El sonido de una campanilla de viento que anunciaba la llegada y despedida de alguien lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Alzo la mirada para ver la entrada del café. Homura lo esperaba. Tenía que alegrarse, no la quería preocupar o deprimir.

Respiro hondo, inflo el pecho. Abrió la puerta buscando a la chica que estaba absorta en un libro. Camino hacia ella de manera firme. Ella lo notó, como notó el sudor frío que caía de su rostro morado.

Y antes que pudiera reaccionar…

–¡Home run Homeura! -Soltó todo el aire que se venía aguantando para saludar- ¡Buen día para batear!

Homura solo sintió el aire empujar su cabello así como algo de saliva. En vez de enfadarse se puso a reír por aquella situación.

–Jyushimatsu-kun me asustaste -comentó ella entre risas- ¿Cómo has estado? -Se quedó callado ante aquella pregunta. Medito su respuesta para no alarmada tanto pero ante su silencio ella comenzó a preocuparse.- ¿Estás bien? –Le tomó la mano. Lo suficiente para explotar en llanto. Ella lo sostuvo entre sus brazos hasta tranquilizarlo.

XxX

Karamatsu se encontraba en el tejado del hospital. Se hallaba sentado con guitarra en mano, cantando cerca del borde. El mayor se pregunta si alguien ya intentó suicidarse en esa parte ya que era la línea que dividía a los pies del suelo con el cielo.

–If I told you this was only gonna hurt, If I warned you that the fire's gonna burn. Would you walk in? Would you let me do it first? Do it all in the name of love -Karamatsu cantaba imaginando a su lovelorn, a quien le dedicaba la letra.

–¿Qué haces aquí idiota? -Su lovelorn se hizo presente- ¿Quieres suicidarte? –ahora lo pateaba tratando de tirarlo.

–Oh my love -decía Karamatsu contra la malla-. Vine aquí para observar las estrellas aparecer una a una, como los amantes en encuentros nocturnos. Amantes como nosotros que oculamos us love de los eyes of destiny.

–Deja de ser doloroso -siguió pateando a pesar de las quejas de dolor-. Ahora entiendo porque Todomatsu te saco de su habitación.

–Did you see a us brother? -Pregunto en un mal inglés-

–De lo contrario no estaría aquí -le responde rodando los ojos.- De verdad que eres un idiota Kusomatsu.

–Ooh you miss me -se levantó para abrazarlo con fuerza pero fue apartado por un puñetazo directo a su estómago- ¿por qué?

–Vamos, Todomatsu nos espera -metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera morada para caminar de regreso al interior del edificio dejando a un adolorido Karamatsu en el piso.

Ichimatsu lo espero pegado a la pared del pasillo de la habitación de Todomatsu. El mayor lo alcanzó aun sobándose el estómago con guitarra en hombro. Antes de entrar el de morado jalo a Karamatsu para besarle sumergiendo su lengua en la cavidad bucal. Se aparto con una sonrisa maliciosa.

No dejo que el dueño de la guitarra protestará o contratacada ya que escapo a esconderse a la habitación. Sin embargo se detuvo en la entrada con la mano en la perilla. Karamatsu se sorprendió del acto por lo que se aventuró a entrar.

La escena que vio le hizo hervir la sangre.

Todomatsu aun con los tubos médicos incrustados estaba en brazos de Atsushi. Quien lo cargaba con una sonrisa, relamiendo sus labios. Como una bestia apunto de devorar a su presa. El hijo del clan Nakamura, sintió las miradas en él. Giro el rostro a la puerta. Mostrando unos ojos afilados y desafiantes con una sonrisa altanera.

* * *

 **Nota:** _20 cuartillas... espero que recompense la tardanza._


	7. Chapter 7: Se busca culpable

**Nota:** _P_ _or fin regrese con esta historia. Tarde meses solo para este capítulo D: y siento que aún no quedo. Espero que recuerden sobre que va o sí no tendrán que leerlo._

 _ **Hanako**.- Criatura de las flores_

* * *

La música sonaba a lo lejos a través de un celular que tenía abierta la aplicación de YouTube.

I was the knight in shining armor in your movie

Would put your lips on mine and love the aftertaste

Now I'm a ghost, I call your name, you look right through me

You're the reason I'm alone and masturbate

La habitación en la que se hallaba estaba oscura salvo por la luz de la pantalla del teléfono que era la única luciérnaga del lugar.

I, I've been trying to fix my pride

But that shit's broken, that shit's broken

Lie, lie, l-lie I tried to hide

But now you know it

Una cortina agitada por el viento que se colaba por la ventana, que alguien abrió por fuera. Mismo que tiene una foto con caras tachados en ella. Mismos rostros pero con un par eliminado. En la otra mano se agitaba una copa de whisky a la mitad al son del coro de la canción.

I, (I, I) I've been trying to fix my pride –comenzó a cantar- But that shit's broken, that shit's broken –vio cristales de un marco destrozado con su foto partida a la mitad para alejarlo de la persona con la que estaba- Lie (lie, lie), lie, l-lie I tried to hide… But now you know it

Caminó hasta la foto del dueño de la habitación para acariciarla entre sus dedos dejando escapar unas lágrimas. Se dejó caer de rodillas tocando su frente por su error. Al mismo tiempo que se repetía el "low" del coro.

–Realmente eres un idiota… -se dijo entre lágrimas ocultas en la oscuridad.

Te preguntarás ¿qué paso?

Solo ha pasado un año desde el incidente de Todomatsu.

Bien, hablemos de ese año, exactamente en donde nos quedamos…

Karamatsu e Ichimatsu estaban en la entrada de la habitación del hospital donde Todomatsu se recuperaban. Ellos se quedaron en silencio viendo a un visitante inesperado: Atsushi. Quien libero al menor de los sextillizos para acomodarlo en la camilla, de forma delicada con sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa.

Se acomodó su traje, abrió de forma lenta sus ojos para acercarse a los gemelos recién llegados.

–Buenas noches, Matsuno -extendió su mano ante ellos.

Ichimatsu solo chasqueo la lengua metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos pegándose a la pared como respuesta al saludo. Por su parte Karamatsu reflejaba enojo por lo que aparto la mano de un golpe con la propia.

–¿Qué demonios haces aquí? -se quejó con odio en su tono de voz. Corrió ante el menor de sus hermanos. Tomo el cuerpo con cuidado para analizarlo- ¿Qué le hiciste?

–Solo lo abrace. Es mi novio. -respondió sin temor.

–Sí lo fuera no hubiera terminado así -le dijo de forma desafiante.

–No me culpes -se giró para ver al sottocapo de los Matsuno-. Deje a Totty bien, en algún momento fue capturado. Mejor cúlpate sí fue bajo tu guardia. Sí me permiten, me retiraré para no molestar a Totty.

Hizo una reverencia para finalmente abandonar la habitación. Ichimatsu solo observaba en silencio, siguiendo con la mirada a quien tenía la palabra. Se acercó a la puerta, viendo como la silueta castaña desaparecía rodeado de enfermeras que pedían su atención. Luego la cerró para acercarse a sus hermanos.

–No tiene nada -comentó Karamatsu tras revisar-.

–Tus sospechas son absurdas como tu moda -respondió recargando su cuerpo sobre la espalda de su mayor liberando un suspiró seco.

XxX

Atsushi por fin se liberó de las enfermeras dejándolo únicamente con una que se coló entre el montón.

–Oh todas las enfermeras son hermosas, menos la jefa de enfermeras tiene cara de hombre -comentó el castaño mientras caminaba junto a una enfermera que se quedó a su lado.

–¿Debería tomarlo como halago? -se llevó un cigarrillo a la boca.- Pedí ser un doctor y me dieron traje de enfermera.

–Deberías cumplir con tu deber -respondió tranquilo llegando al estacionamiento del hospital-. Sigue vivo.

–¿Qué clase de novio se preocupa porque su pareja no ha muerto? -cuestionó colocándose junto al auto plateado que apagaba su alarma.

–Llegaron a tiempo para evitar que ponga el suero -vio la jeringa entre sus manos misma que le entrego a su shatei.

–¿Puedes repetirme porque tu padre ordeno asesinarlo? -cuestionó las ordenes de Atsushi- Comienzo a pensar que cierto, wakaga ya quiere pasar por el Oyabun.

–Tetsu, son órdenes de mi padre. Se cumplen sin cuestionar motivos -se acomodó su corbata al verse en el retrovisor de su auto- asegúrate de acabar con él. -Abordó el vehículo.- Solo cumple con la orden y no preguntes. Recuerda que es una misión especial.

–Porque es secreto tengo que preguntar, sabiendo que el niño mimado lo dijo y no la actual Saikon-Komon. -respondió alejándose del cristal que subía.

–Osoko, está ocupada preparando su puesto para Homura… -miro al hombre antes de que el cristal suba por completo- así que no es su incumbencia.

El cristal polarizado cerró para que el auto parta dejando a Tetsu mirando las placas. Definitivamente para él, algo tramaba el hijo del Oyabun.

XxX

–Hay que llevarnos a Todomatsu, hoy mismo -comentaba por teléfono viendo que el nombrado aún descansaba ajeno a su entorno-.

–Cálmate Karamatsu, -la voz tranquila del tercer hijo respondía- Atsushi es su novio, es el único motivo por lo cual lo visitaría.

–No me agrada su presencia en un ambiente que no podemos controlar -comentó llevando su mano izquierda al bolsillo del pantalón dejando salir un suspiro de cansancio.

–Te preocupas demasiado -Choromatsu miraba a su amante Nya que bebía el té con él.- Mira, dejemos que este ahí. Sí lo sacamos, Atsushi entenderá que sospechas de él y no queremos eso ¿o sí? -Hizo una pausa recibiendo un gruñido a cambio-. Solo hay que estar alertas.

–Alertas… -colgó sin despedirse- ¿o esperar a qué lo maten?

–¿Karamatsu-niisan? -preguntó Todomatsu despertando- ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

–Lo suficiente para tu belleza, my dear Little brother -respondió.

–Mejor sigo durmiendo para no oírte -agregó antes de reír.

–¡Totty despertó! ¡Totty! -Jyushimatsu entró brincando con los brazos extendidos con Ichimatsu caminando a su alrededor- ¡Traje naranjas! -De la nada aparecieron naranjas con las que hacía malabares y un par cubría sus ojos- ¡Las naranjas son buenas para la salud! –soltó un saco de naranjas que aplasto el menor- Ahora mejoradas.

–¡Jyushimatsu! ¡Todomatsu! -gritó alarmado el mayor de la habitación

–Bueno, eso mejorará mucho su condición -Ichimatsu se burlaba tomando una naranja que rodo a sus pies, para pelar y comer.

–¡Ichimatsu ayuda! -Karamatsu quitaba con desesperación las naranjas que Jyushi seguía colocando a Totty.

–Es lo que hago, me deshago de una -respondió calmado cortando su naranja-

–Ja, ja, ja -la risa ruidosa de una chica en la entrada se escuchaba- lo siento, lo siento -se limpió la lagrima- tu familia es igual de divertida, Jyushimatsu.

El segundo y cuarto parpadearon confusos al ver a la castaña con un ramo de girasoles. Miraron al quinto hermano que volvió a hacer malabares con las naranjas que aparto del sexto hijo.

–¡Olvide, decirles! -Soltó las naranjas para cubrir su boca haciendo sus ojos de rombo- Homura, me acompaño a visitar a Totty.

–Entonces no viniste con tu hermano -Mencionó Karamatsu acercándose a besar su mano.

–¿Atsushi? -Ladeo su cabeza haciendo que unas mechas de su cabello libre de la trenza se movieran a su derecha.- Ahora entiendo porque estaba Tetsu.

–¿El travesti? -Ichimatsu levantó su vista interesado como su hermano mayor.

XxX

Mientras Tetsu subía al piso donde se encontraba la habitación del menor de los Matsuno. Caminaba en el pasillo cuando tropezó con una joven.

–¡Fíjate! -reclamó.

–¡Lo siento! -la chica exclamo asustada por el reclamo- ¿Eh? ¿Tetsu-san?

–¡Señorita Homura! -Hizo una reverencia con arrepentimiento puesto que estaba ante la princesa de Tougou.

Y sabía que no importa tan leal seas con él o lo grosero que seas con Atsushi… nunca pero nunca le hagas algo a su hija porque no vivirías para contarlo.

–¿Qué hace usted aquí? -cuestionó con duda y molestia pensando que era un plan de asesinato.

–Ordenes de su hermano -sí lo iban a asesinar al menos arrastraría a Atsushi.

Homura analizo a la enfermera travestida frente a él. Guardo silencio estrechando los ojos.

–Ya veo… -respondió-

XxX

Luego de un desastroso encuentro con jugo de vitamina C. Los hermanos estaban en la mansión.

–¿Quieren decirme quien ordeno un camión de naranjas de la isla de mi esposa? -Regañaba Choromatsu con un recibo de transporte- ¡Y porque tenemos jugo de naranja para la eternidad!

–Mierdamatsu, cree que con eso se volverá rubio -acusó Ichimatsu-

–¡Enterró a Totty en naranjas! -Agito sus brazos el penúltimo de los sextillizos.

–¡No es mi culpa! -se defendió el segundo hijo al ver la mirada asesina del tercero.

–Sea de quien sea, -se sobo el arco de su nariz- regresen las naranjas que no usaron y el jugo bébanlo antes que se amargue.

–¡¿Alguien sabe porque está la piscina llena de jugo de naranja?! -reclamó el mayor de los seis entrando en su traje de baño con agua del color naranja goteando de su cuerpo.

–Llegas a tiempo -comentaron sus dos hermanos siguientes de nacimiento- tenemos que hablar.

–¿Van a ignorar mi estado? -cuestionó molesto.

–Vamos a tu oficina -Choromatsu se encamino seguido de Karamatsu.

–¿Nadie se va a preocupar de que estoy naranja? -pregunto

–¡El jugo te hace rubio! -Jyushimatsu ahora tenía el cabello rubio mientras bebía el jugo que goteaba del cabello de Osomatsu.

–¿Cómo eso es… -Osomatsu señalo.

–¡Osomatsu a junta! -gritó Karamatsu

Los tres hermanos mayores se encontraban en la oficina de Osomatsu, quien seguía en su traje de baño, un pantaloncillo rojo y una toalla blanca que estaba cambiando a naranja por el jugo que absorbía de su cuerpo. Él caminaba alrededor de Choromatsu, el cual evitaba que las gotas cayeran en su traje verde, puesto que el mayor se sacudía como perro junto a él.

–¿Quieres decirme que pasa? -preguntó.

–Todomatsu corre peligro -respondió el consigliere.

–Y todo por culpa de Atsushi -agregó Karamatsu antes de que su hermano cuestione.

–Solo explica bien, la información proporcionada por Homura Nakamura -Choromatsu rodo los ojos con fastidio-

El Don seguía sin entender nada de lo que pasaba. Por lo que exigió una explicación.

–Homura, les contó a Karamatsu, Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu sobre que este no es el primer ataque que recibe una pareja de Atsushi. -Respondió Choromatsu- Hace tiempo, su prometida Todoko también lo sufrió pero ella no sobrevivió.

–No pueden atacar al hijo de Tougou pero pueden atacar a lo que más aprecian… -pensó en su hermano menor mientras miraba una foto de los seis que la madre mantuvo en esa misma oficina, que ahora era suya.

–Como nos has escuchado, Karamatsu ha sugerido que traigamos a Todomatsu para que este en vigilancia y sugiero que busquemos a los culpables ya que nos cruzamos en el fuego. -Argumento el mediano.

–¿El Oyabun sabe de este ataque? -preguntó el Don sentándose detrás de su escritorio.

–No lo hicimos público, pero hemos de suponer que lo sabe por sus hijos -respondió el de verde llevando sus manos detrás de la espalda.

–¿Qué debemos hacer? -cuestionó el segundo al mando.

–Karamatsu, -vio a su sottocapo- encárgate del traspaso de Todomatsu junto con Choromatsu -sonrió-. Me reuniré con el Oyabun para que nos unamos para resolver este problema –claro que en la mente del líder se refería a otra alianza.

XxX

Por su parte, Homura caminaba en los pasillos de su casa cuando se encontró con Osoko con carpetas de papeles en mano.

–Osoko -la llamó.

–Señorita -hizo una leve reverencia para no perder equilibrio.

–Tenemos que hablar -la cara de preocupación de la joven contagio del mismo sentimiento a la mujer.

Ambas entraron a una habitación vacía donde Osoko considero que podrían hablar mejor. Ella dejo su cargamento en algún rincón del suelo ya que solo había un par de sillas para ambas que iban a conversar con tranquilidad.

–¿Qué ocurre? -Cuestionó la de traje gris-

–Hace un par de días atacaron al menor de los Matsuno, el actual novio de Atsushi. -Homura trato de sonar tranquila pero su tono la traicionaba.

La mujer quería sorprenderse pero muy en el fondo no podía.

–¿Eras amiga de él? ¿Necesitas consejos para apoyar a la familia? -cuestionó.

–Tetsu estaba ahí, con órdenes de mi padre para protegerlo -seguía hablando ignorando las preguntas- al parecer, creen que alguien va detrás de mi hermano.

Esa confesión no le tomó por sorpresa. Al parecer no es la única que quiere ver rodar la cabeza del castaño. Homura agarró las manos de la mujer y con una mirada preocupada dijo las palabras que nunca espero escuchar.

–El ataque es parecido al que vivió tu hermana -mencionó haciendo que la actual Saikon-komon casi cayera al piso de la impresión sí no fuera porque estaba sentada. Sus ojos se abrieron a la par con su boca. Estaban en un danzón de ruidos extraños que salía de su garganta al tratar de responder eso.

Homura poso su mano sobre su hombro llamándola. Al ver que no reaccionaba salió a los pasillos por ayuda. Los criados que estaban cerca de la habitación acudieron al llamado. Tomaron a Osoko entre sus brazos ya que no tenía fuerzas para levantarse. Ella tenía tacón bajo y grueso, no eran de aguja y alto como para que camine como cervatillo recién nacido. Pero las fuerzas se le fueron.

Pronto despertó, mareada de sueños de su amada Todoko desde que nació hasta su trágico día. Miró a su alrededor tratando de ubicarse, estaba en la habitación de huéspedes de los Nakamura. Sintió su frente fresca y sus cabellos húmedos, lo toco para sentir un trapo mojado con cerezos cocidos en los bordes, seguro que era pañuelo de Homura. Misma que entraba con un vaso de agua fresca sobre la bandeja que llevaba.

–¿Osoko, estas mejor? -Preguntó acercándose a la mujer- Lo siento, no debí haberlo contado.

Osoko se levantó quitando el trapo mojado negando con su cabeza. Cerró sus ojos un momento suspirando ante eso.

–Hay cosas que se quedan en el pasado y otras que hay que exhumar -comentó levantándose de la cama ante la queja de Homura-. Lo siento.

Con las pocas fuerzas retomadas salió corriendo de la habitación hacia la oficina de Tougou que permanecía con la puerta cerrada. Pero ese hombre estaba ahí, podía escuchar su voz. Ella empujo la puerta sin avisar.

–Te dije que no me interesa encontrarme contigo -Aquel líder del clan Nakamura se encontraba sentado detrás de su escritorio sentado en un gran sillón café- ¿Qué quieres ahora? –No a ti idiota. -colgó dejando su teléfono a un lado del escritorio, cerca de la foto de su ex esposa.- Supe que te desmayaste.

–Tougou… -Se sentía agitada sin aliento y no por correr- ¿es cierto? -Camino débilmente sin honoríficos a su señor- ¿Crees que el mismo asesino que mato a Todoko va por el menor de los Matsuno?

El hombre arqueo la ceja mirando a la mujer apoyarse sobre la madera del escritorio. Exigió una explicación ante esa respuesta.

–Veo, que descubrieron mi plan -mencionó tras oírla. Se levantó apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de la mujer-. No quería decir nada para evitarte esto… –la envolvió entre sus brazos- pero Homura se me adelanto por culpa de su hermano descuidado –puso una mirada afilada sobre la foto de su hijo.

–¿Sabes quién podría ser? -preguntó ella nerviosa tratando que las palpitaciones ajenas la acuñen.

–No, no tengo ninguna idea -Sí pudiera quemar la foto de su hijo o a él con la vista… el infierno se desataría- pero uniré fuerzas con el Don de los Matsuno para capturarlo.

La apartó viéndola a los ojos, unos tristes ojos con esperanza.

XxX

Las ordenes eran sencillas para Karamatsu: "regresar a su hermano menor a su casa". No fue tan difícil… claro que el papeleo lo hizo Choromatsu de forma que no se vea sospechosa la partida.

Una ambulancia salió del hospital con Todomatsu, Karamatsu y algunos hombres bajo el mando de los Matsuno. Llegaron a la mansión donde dejaron el menor en su habitación adaptado con cables médicos.

–Ahora estarás más seguro, aquí -comento Karamatsu acariciando su mejilla-

–¿De ti y tus frases ridículas? -mencionó Ichimatsu entrando al cuarto.

–De Atsushi -respondió-.

–¿Sigues con eso? -Rodo los ojos- Ya te dijeron que no es él –lo abrazó colgando su brazo alrededor del cuello metiendo su mano dentro de la camisa azul abierta- y creo que será más relajante para ti –acercó sus labios de forma juguetona- tener sexo junto a To-tty.

–¡Ichimatsu, aquí no! -lo alejó de él de forma brusca.

–¡Qué! ¡Tú me rechazas! -lo jalo del cuello- ¡Tu maldito Mierdamatsu!

–¿Qué ocurre? -Cuestionó Choromatsu entrando corriendo al oír los gritos- ¿Todomatsu está bien?

–¡Kusomatsu lo tiro de la cama! -se quejó Ichimatsu señalando al mayor.

–¡Eh! No, es cierto -se defendía ante la mirada enfadada del tercer hermano.

A los gritos de los tres hermanos se le unieron el quinto hijo que llego pensando que era un juego y, claro, también el enfermo despertó quejándose. Mientras Osomatsu escuchaba todo hasta su habitación.

Se encontraba tarareando mientras elegía el traje que le quede perfecto para impresionar al Oyabun. Se ponía sus pantalones frente al espejo.

–Este resalta mi trasero -dijo mirando el negro en su brazo derecha- pero este lo marca sí se moja y lo haré al verle.

Comenzó a reírse por ese pensamiento sobre todo por los gritos al otro lado de la pared.

Se puso su traje negro, pantalón, chaleco, corbata y saco. Una camisa roja. Se acomodó el flequillo. Se puso su mejor loción y zapatos pulidos. Salió de su habitación pasando a ver a los cinco hermanos menores que tenía.

–Muy bien señoritas -se acomodó los mangas quedando bajo el marco de la puerta- me iré a reunirme con el Oyabun. No me esperen para cenar.

Los hermanos solo le quedaron viendo en silencio hasta que uno habló.

–¿Irás con el Oyabun o irás a ver a Totoko? Porque parece que vas a una cita -Choromatsu preguntó con duda

–Por eso no me esperen, iré a verla después -respondió el Don guiñando para luego darles la espalda y agitar su mano.

–¿Y a este que le pasa? -preguntó Choromatsu arqueando su ceja mientras el resto de sus hermanos cruzaban sus brazos.

XxX

–¿A qué se debe esta junta repentina? -preguntó Atsushi sentado al otro extremo de la mesa rectangular con sus manos enlazadas para darle apoyo a su mentón.

–Creo que sabes bien la respuesta -respondió Tougou con las piernas cruzadas con cada brazo en su correspondido descansabrazos. Llevaba un traje gris oscuro como su corbata, con camisa blanca.

Atsushi tenía el mismo traje salvo que la diferencia era la camisa negra con corbata amarilla.

–Me temo, padre, que no se a que se refiera -habló tranquilo mostrando su respeto.

Tougou se quedó en silencio. Respiraba de forma pausada tratando de contar los segundos para que Atsushi hable o lo obligará hablar.

–¿Sabes que pienso cuando alguien juega solo al ajedrez? -Preguntó tranquilo dándole una segunda oportunidad-

–Que son los peores idiotas del universo y son los que más pierden -respondió viendo fijamente a su progenitor que no le apartaba la vista.

–¿Has estado jugando solo al ajedrez, Atsushi? -cuestionó desafiante. Él otro negó con la cabeza de forma seria.- ¿No? Obviamente que no, serías muy estúpido. Serías una vergüenza de Wakaga-shira y más cuando seas un Oyabun. -Atsushi se tragó el insulto para su padre cuando vio que sacó su arma para ponerla sobre la mesa- Ahora, déjame felicitarte por poner a Tetsu a proteger a tu novio.

Aquellas palabras congelaron al joven castaño. Su padre sabía…

Tougou sabía.

–Gracias… -murmuro en respuesta.

–Solo avísame cuando des una orden a mi nombre -se levantó de su asiento con una sonrisa-. Me reuniré con el Don de los Matsuno sobre esta noticia de cierto atacante que va detrás de ti.

El castaño abrió los ojos ante esa confesión.

Definitivamente su padre sabe.

Y ahora debe tener cuidado con sus movimientos o su padre lo matará.

XxX

–Matsuno, Osomatsu -la voz de una chica morena con cabello oscuro con traje negro y corbata de moño- tengo la reservación a ese nombre. –La chica leía una gran libreta-. La persona que hizo la reservación, se encuentra en su lugar. Sígame, por favor.

Togou llegó al restaurante italiano, al cual Osomatsu pidió que sea la reunión. Siguió a la joven hasta una mesa en el balcón. Ella se hizo a un lado para que el mayor se siente.

En la mesa cubierta por un mandil blanco con orillas rojas se hallaban dos velas encendidas con dos copas y una botella de vino enfriándose en una cubeta de metal con hielo. Tougou solo arqueo su ceja ante el detalle, para luego buscar con la mirada a Osomatsu.

Quien, se hayaba en el respaldo del balcón fumando un puro de forma relajante sin mirarle. Ella entrego los menús y se retiró.

–¿Estarás ahí todo el tiempo? -Cuestionó sacudiendo su servilleta mirando las copas que tenía frente a él- tu querías verme y me ignoras. Demasiado descortés de tu parte.

–¿Descortés? -Se giró alzando su ceja- ¿Lo dice alguien que no devuelve mis llamadas o me cuelga?

–Pareces acosador con las llamadas -respondió tomando la botella del cuello para abrirla tras inspeccionarla.

–No te llamaría sí no fuera porque te diviertes con mujeres mayores -caminó detrás de él para rodearlo con sus brazos pegando su mejilla a la del mayor- habiendo carne más joven para que tus colmillos postizos disfruten.

Dicho lo anterior, beso al mayor utilizando la lengua. Se colocó sobre sus piernas tomando la mano del mayor para guiarla sobre su piel.

–Relájate anciano -le dijo al oído- rente el piso para ambos.- Vamos, solo una parte de tu cuerpo necesito que este tieso.

–Cuando dijiste que querías hablar de negocios, no pensaba que era porque planeabas prostituirte -respondió apretando su agarre en sus costados.

–Solo es parte del trato -sonrió de forma pícara antes de atrapar sus labios con sus propios dientes.- Me tienes olvidado.

–Ahí debes permanecer -respondió bajando con sus besos al cuello del don- pero tu sabor siempre se queda en mi gusto como un buen tabaco.

–¿Entonces por qué buscas a otra persona como a la zorra de tu secretaria? -Empezó a moverse sobre las piernas del mayor para rozar a propósito el pene de Obayun.

–Hablemos, tengo pendientes -lo aparto quitándolo de encima-. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Osomatsu se levantó con el rostro molesto por el rechazo. Al menos iba a dejarle con una erección. Torció su boca al jalar la silla de frente a su invitado para sentarse. Arrastro la silla para que suene a propósito antes de acomodar sus piernas sobre la mesa para enfadar al otro. No se molestó de acomodar su ropa. Respiró hondo para finalmente suspirar.

–De los problemas que causa tu hijito adorado a nuestra familia -comentó tomando la botella llevando el vino de la botella a su boca.

–Supe que tenía a uno de mis hombres vigilando a tu hermanito. -mencionó revisando el menú- llama al mesero.

El joven solo toco un botón de su teléfono para llamar al restaurante para que suban a un mesero.

–Queremos una lista de los enemigos de tu hijo -mencionó con interés puesta en su menú.

–Eso es difícil. Los enemigos de Atsushi son los míos -respondió dejando a un lado su menú tras elegir su platillo.- No le conozco personales que se haya hecho, salvo a tu hermano celoso.

–Somos protectores con los menores -respondió al mismo tiempo que el mesero llegaba pare recibir su orden- ¿qué es Caponata siciliana? –preguntó al mesero

–Es una entrada, mi señor -respondió el mesero- una mezcla deliciosa de verduras estofadas sobre un pan tostado de la casa.

–Tráigalo, junto un Vitello Tonnato, por favor -agregó a su orden sonriendo- ¿Y tú abuelito? –Burló a su invitado-

–Al señor, le sugiero el Bollito misto alla piemontese es un platillo de Venecia -sugirió el joven mirando a Tougou.

–En ese caso, ordena el -comenzó a buscar en el menú- ¡grigliata di pesce! -Señaló gritando.- ¡Traiga eso junto con más vino!

El mesero se asustó por ese repentino alboroto de Osomatsu. Él se retiró haciendo una reverencia.

–Tsk… -se quejó sentándose- La caponata siciliana, no son necesariamente en pan tostado. Parece que lo usan como botana grasosa, pero realmente lo puedes comer solo con el tenedor; además que es con aceite de oliva. El Bollito, no es de Venecia. Es del norte de Italia. Mi familia vivió en Venecia, conocemos los platillos de toda la Italia. Solo el pescado, es de Venecia.

–Sí tanto te molesta, ¿por qué nos reuniste aquí? -preguntó el mayor sin interés.

–Solo me gusta quejarme de cómo ven mis raíces italianas. -Respondió- Algún día te cocinaré, o mejor dicho haré que mi hermano te preparé algo italiano –sonrió- pero mientras sigue comiéndome.

–Eres un idiota -lo "elogió"-.

El mesero llegó con los platillos, los cuales fue sirviendo en cada uno, así como llenando la copas de vino. Se retiró tras decir provecho.

–Le diré a Atsushi que te pase los nombres -levantó su copa ante el Don-. Salud.

Osomatsu levanto su copa interrumpiendo su corte para brindar. Relamiendo sus labios en señal de deseo.

No hace falta decir, que la junta se continuó en una habitación privada de un lujoso hotel. Una habitación limpia, ordenada que cuando se fueron dejaron un tornado a su paso.

XxX

–¿Cómo esta Todomatsu? -Preguntó el tercer hermano cuando vio al segundo salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

–Un poco más tranquilo, pero insiste en irse con nuestra madre -respondió.

–¿Te ha dicho algo del ataque? -Cuestionó mirando seriamente a su hermano que negó con la cabeza- sí no me dice, se me hará más difícil buscar información.

–Cada que pregunto se altera -metió sus manos en los bolsillos liberando un largo suspiro.- tendré que averiguarlo de otra forma.

–Tal vez cuando vaya a casa, lejos de todo, se sienta a salvo y confiese -agregó Choromatsu-

–Entonces, prepararé todo para nuestro viaje -Karamatsu se veía impotente ante la situación.

–Trabajaré en ello -colocó su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo de su mayor. Sobándolo con el dedo en señal de apoyo- te lo prometo.

–Sí, gracias -respondió mirando la puerta de la habitación de Totty.

Ambos hermanos continuaron su camino a sus respetivas habitaciones.

Choromatsu entró a la que le pertenecía a su centro de mando en cuanto al control informático. Se tronó los dedos y el cuello. Jaló su asiento de caoba con asiento verde bandera con diseños de hojas. Se puso ante una gran pantalla, que estaba en medio de otras pequeñas a comparación. Miro el teclado pasando su dedo para asegurarse que no haya polvo. Lo había, por lo que torció su boca pensando que después lo limpiaría. Se acomodó sus lentes de cristal cuadrado y pasta verde para leer.

–Bien, aquí vamos -apretó el botón de encendido- veamos que aparece sobre lo sucedido –escribió "Totty" y "Todomatsu" en un buscador especial de registro de voz para hallar información- Juró que no me moveré de aquí hasta dar con tu atacante.

Prometió mientras las pantallas mostraban el lenguaje binario y otras mostraban líneas de voz.

Por su parte, Karamatsu se fue a la cochera donde su moto se encontraba. Se subió en ella para alejarse del ambiente. Era tan tenso que necesitaba respirar aire puro. Llegó al muelle, donde se bajó para sentarse sobre la madera húmeda. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo del pantalón.

–Hello, Kami -saludo a la otra línea- Necesito que vengas a recogerme con Todomatsu. También dile a Chibita que tiene trabajo.

–¿Ocurrió algo? -La otra voz respondió tras el silencio.

–Clave rosa 04 código 060617 -respondió.

–De inmediato -finalizó tras colgar.

Para Karamatsu cada hermano tenía un color específico por lo que comenzó a usarlo como claves para referirse a ellos. Los números no eran para asignarlos por nacimientos, era para emergencias. 01, desaparecido. 02, herido. 03, muerto. 04, informe de movimientos. En cuanto al código, era la fecha desde el incidente, ya sea cuando desapareció o tuvo actitud sospechosa. En el caso de Totty, era la fecha que Karamatsu cree que fue el ataque.

Respiró hondo tras terminar su llamada. Se volvió a subir a su moto para terminar en una florería.

–Buen día, Karamatsu -sonrió una joven de piel clara con cabello castaño corto hasta los hombros que tenía unas flores en manos.

–Good moornig, my lady Kinku -respondió-

–¿Viene a ver a Hanako o Iyami-san? -ella se hizo a un lado.

–Al segundo -contestó adentrándose al local.

–Karamatsu -Otra voz femenina apareció a mitad del salón. El nombrado la buscaba con la mirada entre las flores- Karamatsu.

–Hanako… -murmuró al ver una silueta alumbrada por la luz de la ventana.

Era una chica de vestido blanco que le hacía parecer un fantasma como su piel, con cabello negro y largo un broche de flor azul como sus ojos le adornaban.

–¿Cómo has estado? -preguntó acercándose.

–Muy bien, gracias -se acercó a él-. Supe que Chibita tiene una misión.

–¿El dentón ya se enteró? -Se rasco detrás de la cabeza-

Ella negó con la cabeza.

–¿Es peligroso? Me preocupa mi prometido. Y no, Iyami no sabe nada. Me enteré por medio de mi novio -respondió pasando un mechón detrás de su oreja.

–Hanako, the lifes is dangerous -respondió tomando una flor silvestre- Son como todas las beuty flowes del lugar. Es bella y delicada con duración corta.

–Por favor, no metas a Chibita en tus negocios -ella lo sostuvo del brazo.

–Don't worry, él solo hace investigaciones, nada más -la aparto tomando su mano con delicadeza para sonreírle retirándose a las escaleras.

Subió por las escaleras de madera sencillas. No tenía ninguna decoración, ya que no era necesaria por las flores del primer piso. En el segundo piso, se hallaban tres habitaciones con un baño. En el primer piso, era el local, la cocina y un comedor. Las habitaciones, le pertenecían una a Hanako, la segunda a su hermana Kinku y finalmente, la tercera puerta que Karamatsu acarició con una mueca por el mal sabor del recuerdo.

Puesto que Hanako y Kinku eran las hijas de la mujer con la que se iba a casar.

Aún recuerda ese día en el altar.

La mujer huyó con el magnate dejándolo no solo a él, también a sus hijas de diferentes padres. Por suerte, ellas no salieron como su madre. Ambas eran bellas y no solo de apariencia, también de corazón.

–Fuji… -torció la boca- espero que nunca encuentren tu cadáver.

Dijo antes de abrir la puerta de una patada. Asustando al hombre delgado de dientes largos, con pantalón parchado y playera desgastada.

–Iyami, ¿asustado por mi visita? -preguntó cuándo él nombrado gritó un gran "¡Shee!"

–¿Qué haces aquí? Zansu -señalo a Karamatsu.

–Vine a buscar a una rata soplona -respondió.

–¡No he dicho nada de ustedes! -Tomó una silla como escudo.

–No, Iyami -movió su dedo índice como negación- quiero información. -Aquel hombre levanto su ceja- Sobre lo ocurrido a Todomatsu y sabes de que hablo.

–Bueno… -se puso firme. Acomodando sus vestimentas empolvadas. Afilo su mirada ensanchando su sonrisa- ¿de cuánto estamos hablando? -mostró su mano tallando su pulgar contra los otros dedos.

–Bien, este es el pago -lo agarró del cuello para sacarlo por la ventana dando una patada para abrirla- tu vida por lo que sabes -lo sostuvo en el aire-

–¡Quieres matarme! -gritaba por ayuda tratando de sostenerse de algo.

–Sabes que solo estas con vida porque Chibita me contó que eres el padre de Kinku y por ella, te mantenemos aquí -lo soltó- pero no tientes tu suerte.

–¡No! -fue sostenido de su cabello- ¡te diré lo que sé!

–¡Habla! -lo metió de golpe a la habitación.

–Todomatsu fue llevado al callejón donde fue violado por cinco hombres de traje negro -respondió- ¡No vi ningún rostro porque unos estaban de espaldas y otros cubiertos por la oscuridad!

–¡Dime más! -lo agitó enfadado ante la confesión.

–Escuché que cumplieron su amenaza y mencionaron a Atsushi -terminó agitado.

El sottocapo se apartó. Se acomodó la ropa. Agradeció la información y salió de la habitación. Al bajar las escaleras encontró a ambas mujeres. Hanako sujetaba a Kinku en un abrazó luciendo preocupada por Iyami.

–Él estará bien -dijo abandonando el local para regresar a su hogar.

Dejo su moto para irse directo al cuarto de computo de Choromatsu. Quién en una computadora miraba vídeos de los conciertos de Nya-chan, quien se volvió famosa con su ayuda.

–¿Investigando mucho? -se cruzó de brazos torciendo los labios.

–¡Karamatsu! -se espantó apagando los vídeos.- este… yo… ah…

–Fui a ver al peor soplón de la ciudad -lo ignoró- dijo que Todomatsu fue atacado por cinco hombres en venganza por Atsushi. Averigua.

Tras decir eso, se fue como entró dejando a Choromatsu trabajando.

Mientras eso ocurría Jyushimatsu se hallaba con Todomatsu viéndolo dormir. La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a dos gatos, uno naranja que brinco en el estómago del menor, y el otro, era su dueño sentándose junto al hermano que le seguía de nacimiento.

–¿Qué haces? -preguntó viéndolo tranquilo.

Ya que cuando entro Jyushi solo estaba sentando agitando sus piernas al aire. Con su sonrisa en cara pero su mirada perdida estaba fija en el menor.

–Totty estaba peleando con Karamatsu por su relación con Atsushi y terminó en fuego cruzado -comentó- ¿Y sí Homura estuviera en su lugar por mi culpa o por la de su familia?

–¿Por qué por tu culpa? -Preguntó mirando a Jyushi-. Es hija de Tougou, eso la pone en la mira. -La cara de su hermano palideció ante esa confesión- ¡Pero está segura contigo! -agitó sus manos desesperado.

–Totty no lo estuvo… -nuevamente agacho la mirada mordiéndose el labio.

–No estuviste ahí… -agregó desviando la mirada- tan poco yo… -ahora jugaba con la orilla de su suéter negro con sus dedo.- Así qué no te culpes… -a su mente el segundo hermano aparecía cuidando al menor en la habitación del hospital.

Jyushi se quedó en silencio observando a su hermano mayor. Estiró su mano sosteniendo a la de él con una sonrisa cálida.

–¿Crees que Totty nos odie por eso? -cuestionó.

–¿Yo qué? -despertó para ver a sus hermanos mayores.

–¡Totty! ¿Dormiste bien? -Ladeo su cabeza con una gran sonrisa acercándose olvidándose por un momento de la conversación-

–Sí, no tuve pesadillas -sonrió tratándose de sentarse.

–¡Eso noté! -lo ayudó a acomodarse para verle mejor- ¡Totty dormía como un bebé!

–Porque cuando niisan está aquí -le sostuvo las manos con una tierna sonrisa- sé que puedo dormir tranquilo.

El quinto lo abrazo emocionado frente a la mirada confundida, mejor dicho, de incomodidad de Ichimatsu. No es que no le agraden esas expresiones, pero él no era de ese tipo. Nunca sabía cómo expresarse en cuantos sentimientos o como corresponder esas acciones. Incluso, se sentía de mal tercio.

–Creo que me iré… -murmuró estirando su pierna con sigilo.

–Jyushimatsu-sama -golpearon a la puerta del dormitorio- tiene una llamada de la señorita Nakamura.

–Yo… eh… -Jyushi se quedó viendo a Todomatsu, no quería apartarse ahora-

–Ve, estaré aquí por mucho tiempo -se separó del abrazo con los ojos cerrados mientras sonreía para abrirlos lentamente.

–¡Voy! -Gritó a la puerta- Regresaré a cuidar de tus sueños -se despidió saliendo de la alcoba.

–Jyushimatsu-niisan es un hermano muy lindo -miró a Ichimatsu que se quedó congelado con la pierna arriba- ¿No lo crees? -El otro afirmo con la cabeza.

–Ah… -suspiró bajando su pierna- Y tú te ves tan manipulador como siempre. -El menor sonrió elevando la comisura de su labio derecho ante eso- No te ves cómo alguien que acaba de despertar o como despiertas tras la recuperación.

–Me descubriste -levanto ambos dedos índices para señalar su rostro mientras ladeaba su cabeza-. Tuve una pesadilla pero Jyushi me agarro del hombro para tranquilizarme, estaba por abrir mis ojos pero se puso a hablar de que lo perdone.

Guardo silencio mientras Ichimatsu lo miraba fijamente.

–No ustedes me fallaron… yo les fallé. -Agregó agachando su cabeza para ver como su propia mano arrugaba la manta con la que se cubría-. Escuché todo lo que dijo pero no los escuché antes de esto.

–Ya aprendiste la lección -se puso firme a pesar de siempre encorvarse cruzando sus brazos a la altura del pecho. No era un buen hermano mayor o como se dijo, bueno en expresarse-.

–¿La merezco? -preguntó haciendo que el otro abriera los ojos de la sorpresa como su boca que trataba de pronunciar respuesta inmediata-. Creo que sí por desobedecer a Karamatsu, él me lo advirtió me dijo que Atsushi era peligroso, no le creí.

–Todomatsu, ¿qué quieres decir? ¿Sabes quién te ataco? -preguntó

–No quiero recordar -se abrazó así mismo temblando- no quiero volver a mi pesadilla. Al menos al dormir puedo despertar pero tengo miedo que ya no lo haga.

–Sí nos dices la verdad será más fácil para nosotros vengarnos, no te protegimos al momento pero ahora nos desquitaremos peor a como dejamos a los asesinos de nuestro padre -se acercó a él- yo mismo los torturaré antes de que Osomatsu y Kusomatsu los remate.

–Gracias -dijo viéndole a los ojos.

Nuevamente el silencio se hizo entre ellos tranquilo y relajante.

La ventaja de ser el menor podrías interactuar con todos tus hermanos porque te cuidaban. La ventaja de ser el mediano, es que los menores te confiaban más las cosas que a los mayores.

Y tenían algo en común además de tener el mismo rostro.

Ambos manipulaban a sus hermanos.

Sobre todo al segundo hermano.

–Pensé que estabas durmiendo -mencionó Choromatsu entrando a la habitación en sigilo- no quería despertarte. Tan poco imaginé que estuvieras en compañía -miro a Ichimatsu.

–Solo vine a buscar a Jyushimatsu -dijo la verdad.

–Y yo vine a hablar con Todomatsu, sobre su ataque -fue directo con el menor-. Necesitamos más información.

–Necesito descansar… -respondió con temor-

–Esta vez apoyo a Choromatsu, es necesario saber -insistió Ichimatsu.

–¿Esto tiene que ver con Atsushi? -preguntó de manera directa.

Los aparatos médicos que se traspasaron a la habitación, los cuales fueron atados a Totty comenzaron a sonar mostrando un cambio repentino de pulso. El menor dejo de respirar, abriendo los ojos para tomarse del cuello entre sonidos de su garganta raspada. Los dos mediamos se vieron alarmados. Ichimatsu salió corriendo en busca de ayuda. Choromatsu trataba de tranquilizarlo.

Ichimatsu regreso con la enfermera privada que contrataron. Ella tomó el control para verificar la condición. Aparto al mayor del lugar para aplicar un sedante al herido. Ya relajado volvió al mundo de los sueños.

Tanto Choromatsu como Ichimatsu se hallaban confundidos ante la repentina situación. Totty se veía mejorado y de la nada ocurrió todo. Ambos estaban asustados del estado crítico, uno se quedó paralizado y el otro intentaba respirar para ayudar a la enfermera. Pero al final, ambos estorbaron.

La enfermera sugirió que se marchasen para que descanse de nuevo y eviten alterarlo.

–¿Nuestra culpa? -se cuestionó Choromatsu cuando la puerta cerro ante su nariz- Al menos, nos respondió algo… -Ichimatsu solo escuchaba mirando como su hermano hablaba para sí mismo- Es un asunto que involucra a Atsushi.

Choromatsu se agarró el mentón mientras seguía caminando de vuelta a las computadoras meditando la poca información reunida.

Por su parte, Ichimatsu se fue a buscar a Karamatsu. Cruzó por el pasillo donde Jyushi se hallaba al teléfono hablando con Homura. Prefirió dejarlo disfrutar, por lo que paso de largo. Llego a la habitación de Karamatsu, pero no estaba ahí. Se molestó por iniciar una búsqueda sin sentido, fue a su habitación con la esperanza que este ahí.

En ese momento vio a Osomatsu entrar con la ropa desarreglada. No le dijo nada, al fin y acabo mencionó que estaría con Totoko.

–Ichimachan -le hablo su mayor cruzando su brazo alrededor del cuello- tengo trabajo para ti. –El nombrado solo rodo los ojos- ¿Puedes conseguir unas buenas esposas? Las que usas con Karamatsu, que no se rompen a la primera.

–No uso nada con él -respondió con enfado.

–Solo quiero un par, no importa sí están usadas -ignoró su comentario-. Las espero en mi habitación al menos –le revolvió el cabello antes de liberarlo.

Ichimatsu solo torció su boca ante eso.

Bueno, ya era hora de comprar unas nuevas esposas para usar.

–¡Hey bro! -Suspiró al ver a Karamatsu en la cocina.

Ya no tendría que buscar más. Había tantas habitaciones, de música, de armas, de tiro, de tortura, de juego, de cine, la piscina, la cancha de tenis, y solo son algunas que ha visitado.

Caminó a su lado observando cómo se preparaba un sándwich club. Se giró por un plato y un frasco de jalea, tomó un par de rebanadas de pan de caja, tomó su cuchillo para untar. Finalmente, se sentó jalando una banca hasta la meseta de la cocina. Una tabla de cristal negra con cobertura de cuarzo del mismo color sostenida por un par de tubos metálicos.

–¿Puedes abrirlo? -preguntó Karamatsu sentándose de frente a él con su almuerzo.

Ichimatsu peleaba con su frasco para abrirlo. Karamatsu se lo quitó pero tan poco pudo. Lo que hizo que el cuarto hermano use la cabeza de su hermano contra el frasco, increíblemente solo la cabeza se abrió.

–Tú cabeza no sirve, dame tu comida -se la arrebatando tirando el frasco contra la pared donde se rompió al estrellarse.

–Darling, eso me dolió -se sobó Karamatsu sacando otro emparedado. Ya que se imaginaba que Ichimatsu le quitaría su comida.

–Estamos a mano, tú siempre causas dolor -mencionó.

–Oh, my lovelorn, you are dangerous for me -tomó su mano para besar su reverso-

–Eres un idiota -dijo sin pena mostrando asco en su expresión per sin apartar su mano. Incluso uso la otra para apoyar su propia mejilla. Abrió la boca y dejo que su amante lo alimente-. Todomatsu, se ve mejor. –Karamatsu levantó la ceja- Creo que no es necesario que se vayan.

–Él necesita recuperarse de todo, y sentirse fuera de peligro -En un tono molesto y seco apartando sus manos del menor para llevar los brazos cruzados al pecho-. Sé que estás celoso, que no quieres que me aparte de ti.

– "No estoy celoso pero no quiero que otro te controle" -pensó al mismo tiempo que lo oía sin decir palabra alguna.

–Totty nos necesita ahora -siguió hablando- no estuvimos en el momento adecuado –hizo un puño arrugando la servilleta que utilizaba-

–Las cosas pasan por algo -miro a su hermano con firmeza- y algunas es mejor dejarlas en el pasado.

–¡No puedo dejar que esto se quede así! -Se levantó de golpe aporreando sus palmas de las manos contra la mesa-

–¡Solo podemos vengarnos! -aumentó su tonó de voz de tranquilo a agresivo al ponerse de pie- Es lo único que podemos hacer –se dejó caer en la silla con un cansado suspiro. Su tono regreso a la normalidad.

–¡¿Qué clase de hermano mayor eres?! -Karamatsu le cuestionó.

–Uno que sí ve la realidad -respondió serio.

–¿A qué te refieres? -se sorprendió por lo dicho

–¡Todomatsu sabe quién lo hizo! ¡No creo que tenga miedo a enfrentarse, de lo contrario ya hubiera dado su nombre! Piensa Karamatsu, piensa. -contestó molesto- Estuve hablando con él, se veía normal a la forma a como siempre se pone ante ti. ¡Quiere manipularlos!

–¡Ichimatsu! -Intentó callarlo.- ¡Todomatsu tiene un trauma del que se quiere recuperar!

–¡Trauma mis huevos! ¡Sí quisiera vengarse ya hubiera hablado! ¡Hay que presionarlo! -reclamó- ¡Déjame hablar con él a solas!

–¡Ichimatsu! -lo agarró del cuello enfadado.

El nombrado se sorprendió o más bien se asustó a ver esos ojos sedientos de sangre como sí de un tigre se tratará. Intento disimular sus emociones.

–¡Qué! -le gritó para mantener el control- ¡Es la verdad! ¡Le sacaré la información!

–¿Planeas torturarlo para recordar la tortura que vivió? -preguntó enfadado sin soltar su agarre.

–Planeo hacerlo sí es necesario para que se acabe esta farsa -gruñó

–No hay ninguna farsa -respondió-. Él no quiere recordar y no le podemos obligar.

–¡Qué está pasando! -Dayona entró a la cocina encontrándose con la escena- ¡Basta! Lo lastimas –Tomó del brazo de Karamatsu-

Ambos se separaron diciendo "nada" para luego irse cada uno por su lado dejando a la mujer confundida y preocupada.

Ichimatsu se alejó de la cocina para atravesar un largo pasillo con puertas que desconoce, salvo que una era una ducha que su madre mando a instalar para que se limpie luego de jugar en su cuarto especial.

¿Y que es ese cuarto?

Nada más y nada menos que el cuarto de tortura.

Mismo que se hallaba al final del pasillo con una puerta metálica que se abría ingresando un código de cuatro dígitos. Tenía un intercomunicador para hablar con la persona que se encontraba en su interior. En raras ocasiones lo usaba, mayormente era porque su madre lo buscaba.

–Estúpido Cacamatsu -entró a su cuarto de tortura- solo haré mi propia investigación. Claramente, Todomatsu no quiere hablar –Tomó un serrucho oxidado con sangre y prendió una lámpara. Un simple foco amarillo- es como tú –miró al sujeto atado en una silla, con sudor, manchas de sangre en la ropa y sangre seca en su piel-. No estoy de humor, así que habla o te mueres.

Por su parte Karamatsu se fue al jardín para relajarse con un cigarrillo mientras pensaba en las palabras de Ichimatsu. Lo consideraba un mal hermano mayor por tratar de cometer tortura con el menor.

–Karamatsu, encontré algo -la voz de Choromatsu lo saco de sus pensamientos.

No hizo falta que se levante, ya su hermano estaba con él entregándole una carpeta con capturas de las cámaras de seguridad del peor día para el menor de los Matsuno.

–Ingrese al sistema de cámaras de seguridad del antro donde Totty mencionó que iba a estar -comentó- Se ve a Atsushi salir con Todomatsu recargado en él. Las cámaras de transito no muestran ningún cambio pero… mira -acercó una de las fotos señalando con su dedo- Atsushi, dijo que dejo a Todomatsu en la puerta –Karamatsu afirmó tomando la foto- pero… las cámaras solo captaron

–Cuando nosotros salimos a diferentes horas -finalizó la frase con una mirada seria.

–Así es… -su tono de voz se volvió seria como la de su hermano- en ningún momento se ve que deja a Todomatsu en la casa como afirmaba, sí no que llega directo a su hogar. Ya no pude verificar las cámaras de los Nakamura tienen un código software alto y sí lo activo sabrán que estamos investigando a su hijo.

–Necesitamos más información, esto no está claro -apagó su cigarrillo en la cara de Atsushi en la última foto que tenía ante él.

Ambos hermanos permanecieron en silencio. Karamatsu prendió otro cigarrillo para exhalar el humor para verlo perder en el cielo mientras Choromatsu se sobaba el cuello mirando la última foto de Todomatsu alegre al ingresar al lugar.


End file.
